Dear You
by Bridgy
Summary: Evelyn & her best friend, Bianca get taken back to 1899 in Brooklyn NY. The last thing they remember is the car tumbling and then passing out in the hospital. The two girls meet people there whom they grow very fond of. Especially Evelyn. SpotxOC
1. Say goobye

**This is my new Spot Conlon Fanfic. This story will be based off the real newsie's. I will only be having real people, such as, the real Spot Conlon, Racetrack, Mush, Crutchy, Kid Blink, Finn Reardon and so on. There will be no Jake kelly or davy or even a Les. Sorry to burst your bubbles. The only fake poeple in this story will be my OC's. Enjoy the real life fanfic!~**

Evelyn Kathleen Connealy walked into her high school early in the morning. The sun was beating down on her back as she walked into the front doors. She yawned and tucked back parts of her long auburn hair behind her ears, now showing the freckles on her pale face. Her hair shown a glowing red-gold when the sun hit and it bounced with every step she took, the curls bobing up and down by her tiny waist. Evelyn was a small sixteen year-old girl who looked like she was fourteen. Her skin was a fair white and smooth. She was a Sophmore and was right in the middle of the year and wanting it to end already. As she walked up to her locker, she struggled for a few seconds to open her locker and finally it flung open, just like it had always done. She heard a chuckle behind her and she spun around fast, ready to poke the persons eye out with her pin that hooked on to her note book, but Evelyn thought otherwise as she saw her boy friend, Scott, standing behind her. Who would want to damage those pretty dark green eyes? Evelyn stared up at him with her bright, firery golden brown orbs. "What's so funny?" she asked.  
>"Nothin'. You just always have trouble with that locker and it's funny to watch you try to open it." he joked around with her. Scott was a year older and a Jr. He was tall for his age and lightly tanned skin. His hair was dirty blonde and his bangs hung by the side of his face, taking shape of a heart at the top of his fourhead. (btw. Scott looks like Spot) Evelyn sighed and turned around, putting some of her books into her locker. After that she slammed her locker door shut and turned back around. "If it wasn't for that ghetto locker it make my morning better." she told Scott. As they started to walk to class, Scott took Evelyn's hands in his. "So seeing me in the morning doesn't cheer you up?" he teased her. Evelyn nudged him playfully in the side while walking down the hall. "Of course it makes my morning. It makes my day!" the two laughed and stopped in front of a door. "Looks like this is where I leave you," said Scott. "See you later." he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and was off to his first class.<p>

Evelyn watched him for a few seconds before turning into class. Evelyn sat there, not really paying any attention to her teacher and glanced up at the clock. The class was half over. She rolled her eyes. The mornings were always so slow for her. She looked over to her friend, Bianca who sat right across from her and decided to pass her a note. On it she wrote: Could this morning get even worse? She passed the note carefully to her friend. When Bianca read it she smiled. Bianca was seventeen, older than Evelyn, but only by a few months. Her body though was more eye-candy towards the boys though and had a booty every girl wanted. She was well indowed and her long blonde hair was always nice and straight and prefectly even. Bianca wrote back: I doubt it, and passed it back to Evelyn. They continued this until they were almost caught and the teacher gave them both a stern look as in, continue this and I'll make you read it to the class sort of look. A few minutes passed and Evelyn quietly got up and grabbed a bathroom pass off of the teacher desk and walked out of the room. On her way to the bathroom she heard the other voices of the teachers lecturing. It was almost a humming sound. When she got to the restroom she realised that she didn't have to go as badly as she thought and was quickly done. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands with lots of soap. So much soap she blew some of the bubbles on to the mirror in front of her. She then finished washing her hands and while drying her hands off, heard a loud bang from within the school.

In seconds she heard students screaming and loud running footsteps going to the hall. Was that a gun shot, she thought to herself. Her heart started to beat. Where did the shot come from? Her class room? Scott's class room? She didn't know. She could hardly think. She forgot about drying the rest of her hands and poked her head out the door. The sounds of screams echoed halls. She turend her head to the right and saw more kids running down another hall. Evenlyn ran down the hall and past Scott's room and saw that no one was in there. She then ran to her class and it was the same thing. It was the same for every room. Suddenly a hand reached out to her shoulder. She screamed and but was quietly hushed. "Shhh! It's only me." whispered Scott. Evenlyn turned around and flung her arms around Scott. "What's going on?" she said into his neck. Scott pushed her back some and looked her in the eyes. "A shooting, Evenlyn. It's a shooting and we need to get the hell out of here." Evenlyn wanted to play dumb, as if she did not understand the concept, but she could not escape the reality. Scott took a strong hold of her hand and pulled her right along behind him. "Where is Bianca?" Evenlyn asked. Without looking back at her, Scott said, "I haven't seen her yet. Sorry." Suddenly Scott stopped running and got back behind the wall, making Evenlyn bump into him a little. "What's wrong?" she asked him. Scott put a finger to his mouth. "Who is it?" she mouthed. Scott just shook his head. The two found themselve's in a tight situation. The way out was being blocked by the person who started the whole thing. Scott wasn't about ready to tell Evenlyn that though. He then whispered into her ear. "When I say run, you run. Don't look back! Keep running until you find the first room farthest away from that side of the hallway." he pointed towards the hall where the person stood. Evenlyn nodded. Understanding. "Go!" he told her. They then began running and did not stop nor did they look back. Evenlyn kept moving with Scott right behind her. A gun shot was then sounded and a loud moan came from behind Evenlyn. Even though Scott told her not to look back she did and saw Scott laying the stone floor. "SCOTT!" she screamed. Scott looked up at her and yelled at her to run. Evenlyn shook her head and ran over to him and quickly picked him up with one arm over shoulders. She went to the nearest room and quickly opened it. When they were inside, Evenlyn quickly shoved and piled desks onto each other in front of the door. Just then, the person who was after them in the hallway tried to break in. Evenlyn's heart would not stop racing.

Finally the pounding stopped the person left. Evenlyn fell to her knees and crawled over to Scott who was leaning up against the teachers desk, holding on to his side. "Scott!" Evelyn finished crawling towards him and noticed that he was bleeding on his side. "Oh my God! We have to get you out of here, Scott!" Scott shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous out there. Besides...I'm sure someone...will be here to rescue us soon...Just you wait. Ok?" Evenlyn slipped off her white sweater and pressed it against Scott's bloodied up side for presure. She had learned this from a "survivle class" that was for one day. She never thought she'd have to need it so soon. Evelyn started to tear up. Her lips curving under and her eyebrows frowned. "Don't give me that look." Scott said with half a smile. Evenlyn shook her head. She let out a sobbing noise and few tears ran down her face. "I'm scared, Scott. Really scared." Scott lifted his hand up to her face and brushed back some of her hair so he could get a better look at her pretty face. "Awh. Doll face. Everythings gonna be fine...You'll see." he then winced pain and dropped his hand to his side. "No, Scott. I'm worried about you! You are not find! You need medical help right now!" she told him. Scott only shook his head in reply. He looked sleepy. A loud crashing sound sounded outside in the halls. "See?" said Scott. "I betcha those are the cops right now." he smiled weakly. He then stuggled to lift his hand again and pressed it up against Evenlyn's face and brought her close to him and kissed her softly. Evelyn sat next to him and put her arm over on to his other side to apply presure on his wound. She then rested her head on Scott's shoulder and soon felt him rest his head on top of hers. A few minutes passed and Evelyn heard a loud banging on the door. Her heart started to race as she looked up at the door. There was a group of men standing outside teh door and within a few more seconds they had the door open, desks tumbling down and landing at Evenlyn's feet. Indeed it was the cops. They were well dressed and every single gear that they could own on them. One started to pick up Evenlyn. Her side leaving Scott's. She watched as he fell over to where she was sitting. She let out a scream and started to resist the cop who had picked her up. "SCOTT! NO! DON'T! YOU CAN'T LEAVE HIM! SCOTT!" she kicked and screamed and hit on the cops chest but it was useless. He was far stronger than she. Another cop knelt down beside Scott and placed two fingers on Scott's neck. "This kid is gone. Someone pick him up." he ordered the last surrounding cops. Hearing this, Evelyn sreamed even more. Tears running down her face uncontrolably. She continued to kick and scream as the cop led her outside. Her mind was going fuzzy and her head felt heavy. Finally she passed out from egauhstion and passed out.

A few days passed and the school was still closed. She didn't know when it open again and didn't care if it ever did. Scott was dead. She looked outside her window was the rain started to come down harder. The moon was nowhere in sight and no stars where in sight either. It was a dull night. Evenlyn sat her window, watching the rain drops splatter on the window. They fell just as easily as her tears. She bother to wipe them away. She was tired of doing it. There was no point of doing so until she stopped crying and she didn't know when that would be. She then broke away from her trance of stareing out the window when her phone started to ring. It was Bianca. Bianca had safely made it out with not a scratch on her. In fact, she was one of the first ones out. "...Hello?" Evenlyn slowly answered. "OH THANK GOD! Your still alive!" Bianca joked through the phone but Evenlyn did't laugh. "How are you holding up?" Bianca asked on a more serious note. For a while Evenlyn said nothing so Bianca spoke again. "I've been trying to get a hold of you since the accident. I heard about Scott. I'm so sorry, Evelyn." Evenlyn continued to say nothing. "Listen, Evelyn, if you ever want to-" Bianca was then cut off by Evelyn sudden voice.  
>"Bianca. I don't want to talk about it. I'd rather just forget."<br>"Forget? About Scott?" Bianca asked. Even though Bianca was right, Evenlyn didn't feel answering her.  
>"Listen, Bianca...I know it's late, but, I don't feel like staying home right now...Want to go on a drive?" she quietly asked. Bianca answered right away with a yes. "Ok," said Evenlyn. "I'll pick you up."<p>

When Evelyn stopped outside Bianca's house she came out right away and ran to the car for it was still raining. Bianca leaned over and gave Evenlyn a long, tight hug. She then sat back in her chair and waited for Evelyn to drive off. It was quiet bewteen the two for a couple of minutes until Bianca broke the silence. "School starts back up next monday." Evenlyn didn't seem to care though. She only picked up her speed. "Evelyn? Did you not hear me?" no answer. Bianca grew scared. "Evenlyn...slow down. Your going way too damn fast!" "I'm tired, Bianca." she suddenly stopped the car. The two jolted forward a bit but were kept back from the seat belt. "I'm tired of people asking me if I'm ok. I'm not ok. I lost Scott! I will never BE fine, Bianca!" "Well don't yell at me about it!" said Bianca. "Then get out." Evelyn told her. Bianca's mouth dropped a little. "I'm not getting out! Your not the only person who was effected by this, Evelyn. Eveyone was! And I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here. I don't want you to do anything STUPID!" "Fine." Evenlyn started to drive and again she picked up her speed. Bianca kept telling her slow down but no words seemed to be reaching Evenlyn's ears. The sound of a train blew and Bianca looked to her right. Evenlyn was headed right towards the tracks and was not slowling down. Bianca wipped her head back at her friend. "You crazy? STOP! You'll kill us!" Evenlyn ignored her and said, "You think I can beat it?" Bianca gasped, realising what she was about to do. "NO!" Evelyn pressed on the gass. The train was close. The sound of the tracks rattling got louder. The sound of the car rumbling and the horn of the train numbed their ears. ...BAM!

The tain hit the back end of the Evenlyn's car. With the speed she was going the back end of the car lifted and went tumbling down the street. Windows shattered, the sound of the car scrapping hurt their ears. The sound of the train making a suden stop screached and finally, everything stopped. The next thing Evenlyn knew she was being carried away in a gurney. Doctors were surrounding both sides of her as they rushed her into a room. Pain shot through her body like a thousand niddles. Her body was cold, yet she felt like she was on fire. The last thing she remembered was the car flipping and now this and then she feared for her friend, Bianca's life. She felt hot tears forming in her eyes again. Just then then she saw someone in the back of the room. They were looking at her closely. She couldn't quite figur out who it was at first though and then it hit her. Scott, she thought toherself, for her voice seemed to be gone at the moment. As the doctors worked franticly over and around her they did not seem to notice Scott in the room. Scott then started to walk up to her. He was wearing the same clothes the day of the shooting. He stood at the end of the bed and said to her, "Close your eyes. Everything will be fine. You want a second chance, you will do as I tell you, Evelyn." She wanted to ask him why he was here and run up to him and hug him but she couldn't. "Close your eyes Evenlyn."She then thought, What about Bianca though? And as if he could hear her thoughts he said to her, "She's fine. You'll see her soon." Evelyn then closed her eyes and the pain slowly subsided.

The next thing she knew she was waking up in an alley way. The smell of dirt and rotting meat food went to her nose. She shot up with a rud awakening and held her hands to her face to cover the smell. She then looked about her suroundings and gasped. Where the hell was she? She had not a clue. Then suddenly a news paper blew into her leg and she reached over to pick it up. She read the headline outloud, "Trolly strike drags on for third week." Trolly strike, she thought in confusion. Just then she heard a quiet moan and looked to her left. There she saw Bianca, laying a few feet away from her. Evenlyn shot up and helped her friend up. When Bianca looked up and saw Evenlyn she pushed her back and yelled at her. "Get away from me!" "What?" Evenlyn looked at her in confusion. "Don't "WHAT" me! You almost killed me!" Evenlyn let out a deep sigh. "Bianca...Look around you." Bianca did just that and was now the one confused. "Where are we?" she asked, forgetting that she was ever mad at Evelyn. The two grabed hands and walked up to the opening of the alley way. "This place looks like New York."Bianca nodded. "Yeah. But where in New York?"Evenlyn squinted her eyes and looked around a bit more. "Looks like...Looks like Brooklyn." What was even stranger was that the people walking around where dressed up in old fashion clothing. "What happened to us?" Bianca breathed. Evenlyn shook her head. "I have no idea, but standing here is not going to give us the answer." The two held on to each others hands tighter now and walked out in the crowed. People gave them odd looks. "Why are they giving us weird looks?" whispered Evenlyn. "It's because were not dressed like them." It was then when evenlyn noticed that they were wearing the same clothes the day of the shooting. "Let's find somewhere to stay. I can't stand being looked at any longer." said Evenlyn. "Better get used to it, Evelyn because it looks like were gonna be here for a while." The two continued to walk, not sure where they were heading off too. Somethings were familiar to them, but it wasn't enough to guid them anywhere that they used to know.


	2. Broken heart

**Sorry about the delay. Been busy and I went out of state again. Missouri was a long trip (7 hour drive) but it was totally worth it!  
>Anywho! I hope you enjoy your read!~ and thank you to Tiara d' Cullen for reviewing :) I appreciate it!<strong>

Evelyn woke up suddenly from a dream. She sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes. Her hair fell over her shoulders, hiding her face. The sunlight shown through the a curtain a bit. She could hear the birds chirping. Suddenly, Bianca walked into the room. She was wearing a yellow dress with white frills on the neck line, the ends of the sleeves and at the bottom of the dress. The dress seemed to show off her curves a bit too much. Her hair swayed around her as she walked up to Evelyn's bed.  
>"Time to get up. You don't want to miss out on breakfast do you?" She raised her arms and opened the curtains without any warning.<p>

"Augh!" Evelyn turned her head in the opposite direction, shielding her eyes from the sun. Bianca said nothing more and walked out of the room, closing the door quickly behind her.

Bianca was mad at Evelyn. She knew it. After what happened on that rainy not. How could she not be? Evelyn regretted everything and wished she could put her sorry words to right. But that would be difficult. Bianca would hardly talk to her since they arrived at the O'Brian's house hold. The O'Brian's were kind enough to let the two girls in after a day of walking around in Brooklyn. Thomas O'Brian, just a little over forty it seemed like, approached the girls while they sat in Prospect Park. A historical park built in 1867, October 19th in Brooklyn, New York.

"Hello. Excuse me if I am intruding on anything, but...you two young ladies' seem lost." It was the first thing he said to them.

The two girls looked up at him plainly; confusion on their faces. No clue what to tell the man, so he spoke again. "My name is Thomas O'Brian. I live around here and decided to talk a walk and I saw you two. Please forgive me if I seem rude but...the two of you are dressed awfully different from everyone else. Where do you come from?" he asked.

Evelyn was about to say something but Bianca beat her to it. "We are from a long way home. Not sure how we got her but, we are certainly lost that's for sure."

"Good heavens!" said Thomas. "Well...pray tell me where you come from. May haps I can be of some assistance?" he told the girls with a reassuring smile.

Again, Evelyn was about to speak but Bianca spoke before, so Evelyn just decided to let Bianca do all the talking. "I'm afraid we cannot tell you that, sir." it was all she said and Mr. O'Brian accepted that.

He smiled once again at the two young girls. "Do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

"No." Bianca replied.

Thomas stood up straight and tall then. His nice clean black suit at a few wrinkles in them but he didn't seem to mind them. He then took off his top hat, showing his short brown hair that was pretty much grey by his age. "Well then, allow me to accept you two lovely ladies' into me wife's and I'se home. I am sure should not mind. She has been rather lonely since all of our boys grew up and moved away." Mr. O'Brian had seven children. All of them were boys and had moved away. Their big home seemed rather lonely with only Thomas's wife, Sybelle and him and with them a few of their maids.

The girls were reluctant at first to take up his offer but soon took it up, seeing as they had nowhere else to go. The outside of the house was white with a white fence around and blue flowers growing all around it and beside the house even. It was a cute home. The inside was just as cute. Nicely decorated. Ornaments hung on the shelves. Each room was painted a soft color. The furniture had a soft velvet touch to it and the wood work was shiny with signs of finger prints or dust. This place seemed to good to be true! And it was. The only thing, it did stay true. The O'Brian's were a lovely couple who took them in, not knowing who the girls really were. They were just good people and it gave Evelyn and Bianca a sense of comfort.

When Evelyn's eyes adjusted to the light she turned back around to look out the window. Her and Bianca's room sat on the top floor. The bedroom window looked out to a fenced in back yard with a great big green tree in the back of the yard in one of the corners of the fence. Flowers were planted around, giving it a nice look. A picnic table sat opposite of the tree beside the other side of the fence where more flowers were blooming

She then sat up and found a nice white long sleeved shirt and an old blue fashion fall dress folded up at the foot of her bed. There, right beside the outfit, was a plain white corset. She picked it up not sure how to put it on. She had gotten away with out wearing one for the past two days that she and Bianca had been there.

The door slowly creaked open and it was Bianca again.

"Still in your night gown I see."  
>"I...I can't figure out how to put this corset on." It was the first thing Evelyn had said to Bianca since they arrived at the house. If Bianca didn't know any better she would think that her friend had gone mute.<p>

"let me help." she offered. "Take off your night gown." she told her.

Evelyn slowly took of her night gown revealing her naked back and Victorian styled underwear. She faced away from Bianca, holding her breasts, afraid to let anyone see her. She didn't know she felt so uncomfortable around her friend, seeing as they had to take showers after gym class every day. Perhaps it was the tension that still lingered between them.

Evelyn slipped on the corset and quickly felt it getting tighter around her chest, ribs, and stomach as Bianca quickly tide up the back.

"There. All done." Bianca sighed. "I will meet you down stairs." with that, Bianca left the room again.

Evelyn stood there for a moment. Everything in the room was silent. Her heart beat at an unsteady beat, trying to get used to the feel of a corset wrapped around her body. A single tear fell down her pale cheek and landed on top of her arm. She looked down and wiped it away. She then took up the white shirt and put it on. It fit nice and snug on her. Same with the dress. She felt more like a little than ever. She felt like a grown girl gone small again and playing dress up. Evelyn then put on some long white thick stockings and then put on a pair of white laced up boots.

She sat down in front of a mirror, grabbed a brush and slowly started to brush her hair. She could still somewhat smell the strawberry shampoo in her hair. It reminded her of home and she closed her eyes. Remembering. When she opened her eyes again, looking down and seeing as there was nothing to put in her hair she decided to let her hair hang loose today.

As she descended the stairs the smell of oatmeal and baked bread filled her nostrils. Evelyn then took a seat that a maid had pulled out for her and was quickly placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of her and with that, freshly baked break with some cheese on the side and water to everything down. Evelyn took her napkin and placed it on her lap. The last time she tried to eat oatmeal a blob of it fell on to her lap. The oatmeal had a bit of a sugary taste to it and the bread tasted like sweet honey. The water was fresh yet warm and the cheese was just as good as the rest of the meal. It was a fulfilling meal indeed. Mr. O'Brian, his wife and Bianca and Evelyn sat in silence for quite some time. It seemed for the O'Brian's that food came first before talking. There was no such thing as letting a good meal go uneaten under this roof.

"So girls, and my dearest Sybelle," started Thomas. "This evening, before supper, I will be having a meeting with some of the young workers at the Union District here in this very house in my studies. I'm letting you all know this because something has come up and such words that we will speak up, cannot be spoken about in any public area."  
>"I see." said Sybelle. "How long will it last?" she asked sweetly. Mrs. O'Brian was a rather plump lady, though she was still an attractive woman for her age. Her carrot top hair was slightly going white and a few wrinkles shown in her face and hands. She always wore he hair up in a nice bun, only letting a few strands fall down on the side of her face.<p>

"I assure you, my dearest, that it will not last as long as what you think. It shall be done before supper is even done. That I promise you, my sweet."

Evelyn's heart somewhat melted whenever she heard Thomas talk to his wife just so. They were a cute couple and had been together since they were both sixteen.

Mr. O'Brian had came over to America first, working hard and saving up money for his wife Sybelle to sail over. They had came from Ireland and before starting a family, Thomas worked his hands to the bone to insure his sweet wife a happy life here in New York with their seven boys.

Later on that night, Evelyn and Bianca sat up in the room that they shared. They heard the voices of men young and old, greeting Thomas at the door. Evelyn looked over at Bianca who sat on her bed, reading a book. A love story it seemed like.

"Bianca?" Evelyn said quietly. Bianca did not seem to hear her though. "Bianca?" she said her name a little louder this time. Bianca sighed and placed her book down on lap and looked over to Evelyn.

"What?" she said.

Evelyn bit her bottom lip before saying, "I'm sorry."

Bianca rolled her eyes and sighed again and taking up her book to hid her face. "Apology not accepted."

A pain stung at Evelyn's chest when she heard her friend say those words. "What?"

"I'm not going to forgive you just like that, Evelyn. Not right now anyway. What you did was wrong. Yes, you were upset, but look where you have gotten us! I can hardly talk to you let alone even look at you. Everyone was hurt on that day Evelyn. Scott was a friend of mine too!"

Hate and hurt hit Evelyn hard in the chest. Her heart beat more rapidly. She was worried that Bianca would see her heart pumping right through her dress so she crossed her arms. "Don't talk about Scott!" Evelyn said loudly. "You have no room to talk about him or even say his name. Yeah, he might have been your friend, but Scott and I had a stronger and deeper relationship!"

"Oh yeah? Well I am sick and tired of hearing you call out his name every single night!"  
>"Shut your mouth!" Evelyn screamed this time.<p>

Before Bianca could say anything else to her friend, Evelyn shot up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She was hot with furry. Her head seemed to be spinning in circles. She placed her left hand over her heart. It was getting hard to breath. It was the damn corset! She had to try to calm herself down, but how? She was so angry! She walked down stairs, turned the corner that headed to the back door. She had wanted to go outside and get some fresh air but she bumped into somebody instead.

"Whoa!" it was a young man. Evelyn stumbled back a bit. After she regained her footing she looked up at the young man looking down at her with concern. Her vision was hazy but she could still make out the looks of the young man standing before her. His dirty blonde hair was somewhat messy. He wore dark blue shirt with pink suspenders that held up his brown pants. He was slightly built on top. His shoulders were broad. His chin looked was well shaped. His eyes were an intense bright blue. His lips weren't thick but were not thin either and they gave off a natural, flirtatious curve. His skin was a few shades darker than hers. His arms looked strong. It looked as if he could wrap any girl in his arms and make her feel incredibly safe and warm.

"Scott...?" she said tiredly before passing out.

The young man caught her just in time after apologizing for running into her. Evelyn lay safely in his arms.  
>"No, miss," he said. "The names Spot. Spot Conlon." but she did not hear him.<p> 


	3. The Package

Evelyn woke up with Mrs. O'Brian and Bianca looking down at her.

"Good heavens child!" said Sybelle. "Are you alright?" she asked, checking Evelyn's forehead. Evelyn's head felt like she had hit a train. She slightly laughed to herself. _How ironic, _she thought. She slowly sat up and the pain in her chest came back. She winced in pain.

"We heard that you suddenly passed out." Said Bianca finally.

Evelyn looked up at her friend, suddenly remembering the argument they had. She looked away. "It's this corset. It's way too tight!"

"Too tight?" said Sybelle. "Let me help you loosen it a bit then, my dear."

Evelyn nodded and slowly stood up, walking behind the bed and leaning her hands on the bed post for support as Mrs. O'Brian loosened the corset. Evelyn immediately felt air smoothly go through her lungs. She took in a deep breath. She then readjusted her dress and turned around.  
>"My dear, it was awfully tight."<p>

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"About ten minutes is all." Said Bianca. She went and sat on her bed.

"By the way," said Evelyn. "I ran into someone before fainting. Are they still here?"  
>Mrs. O'Brian got a cheery smile on her face. "OH! That young man. Yes, he is still here, though he's in my husband's office at the moment."<p>

Evelyn rubbed her head. "I see. What's his name?"

"Spot Conlon, me dear. Why do you ask? Have you met him before?"

Evelyn thought for a while. "I'm not sure, miss." She said. All the while in the back of Evelyn's mind, she thought of that boy. Spot Conlon. He looked so familiar. Why?

When supper was ready the meeting was just getting over. A whole group of men left the house in a hustle. Some joked as they walked out, politely saying goodbye and others seemed to be in more of a hurry. Sybelle walked into the dining room where the food was being placed out. She motioned the girls to follow her. Evelyn was well on her way to do just that, but found herself stopping. Thomas was talking to young looking men just outside his office. One was taller than the other two. He had black hair that was slicked back and dark eyes. He had a womanizing smile and a heartily laugh. It seemed he had great charisma. The other young man looked familiar though. Then it dawned on her. It was the young man she had ran into. Spot Conlon.

He looked over and met Evelyn's gaze from across the room. Evelyn's face flushed red and she quickly walked into the dining room. There she saw Bianca and Sybelle setting things of food down on the table. This was a friendly house hold. Everyone took part in something. Bianca quickly walked up to Evelyn and placed plates in her arms. "Put these on the table." she told her and was back to setting other things on the table. Evelyn slowly and carefully placed each plate down. The plates were delecate china. Each one had wild flowers of all colors hand painted on them, leaving the rim of them a sky blue. When the plates were set out Evelyn placed silverware and napkins down next. She never did this at home. Everyone just served themsevles. She kind of liked it this way better.

When the table was set and Thomas came into the room everyone took their places. Mr. O'Brian sat next to his wife while Evelyn sat next to Bianca. There were three more chairs that were empty. Evelyn caught a glimps of Sybelle looking at them. She was probably remembering her sons.

"So," said Thomas. "I have a proposition." taking a bit of mashed potatos after.  
>"What is that me dear?" asked Sybelle.<p>

Thomas swallowed his potatos and then continued talking. "First of all, I must know what level of education you girls are at." he pointed his spoon at the two girls.

Bianca and Evelyn both exchanged glances at each other. "We are both Sophmores." replied Bianca. Again, Bianca was taking charge. Not giving Evelyn a chance to speak out.

"Ah. I see, I see. That's very good that you girls are still in school. I'm proud of both of you!" This made Evelyn feel good. Not once had her parents praised her going up a class (besides grade school) or for even staying in school. Thomas then said, "Here is my proposition: How would you like to continue your education?" both girls nodded. "Good, good," Thomas smiled. "There is a school not far from here. I have already talked to them and they said they would love to take you in. The name of the school is St. Saviour high school. A school just for girls." Evelyn's stomach cringed. _ugh. A Catholic high school. great_, she thought. Evelyn might have believed in God, but a Catholic school was not her forte. Bianca on the other hand had never been to one did not know what to expect from this school.

Evelyn looked down at her plate. She had some mashed potatos, roast, bread and butter and green beans on her plate and on the side she had some water onlt this time a cube of ice was in it. Evelyn took up a green bean with her fork and looked at it. Steam rose off from it. She blew on it once, watching the steam flow away from her. She then took a small bite and to her surprise the green bean tasted nice and fesh and shoved the rest of it in her mouth afterwards. The mashed potatos had a square of butter melted on to it. She mixed it around and took a bit of that next. It was the best mashed potatos she had ever eaten. Next she ate her roast, which was thick and juicy. Some of the juices even dripped off of the roast on to her plate where her green beans used to sit. It was one of the best meals she had ever had and washed it all down with a simi cold glass of water.

After supper the two girls said good night to the O'Brian couple and headed off to bed.

"I hope you get a good nights rest." said Bianca, slipping into her night gown.

"Why?" Evelyn asked her.

"Didn't you hear Thomas. We start school tomorrow." she pulled her hair out from under her gown and sat on her bed.

Evelyn finished putting on her her night ware and got under her covers. She grabed for a brush on the mirror stand and brushed her hair. "Oh, ok." said Evelyn.

Bianca shook her head. "You must have been pretty into your food tonight not to have heard." Bianca joked.

Evelyn gave a small smile and set the brush back. She pulled the covers over head and went right to sleep.

The next morning Evelyn was rudly awaken by a set of clothes being plopped on to her face and next her covers were stripped from her.

"What's the big idea!" yelled Evelyn.

"Rise and shine! It's time for school." Bianca hovered over Evelyn like hawk. "There is your uniform." she pointed next to the set of clothing by Evelyn's head.

Evelyn sat up, grabing her clothes. She slid off her bed and stripped from her night gown. She first put on her black stockings and then put on the slip that went under the main skirt. Next came with skirt, which was an aweful dark brown color. The shirt was white and longed sleeved and felt smooth while putting on. Lastly was the horrid jacket that matched the skirt. When Evelyn finished putting on her uniform she put her up into a neat bun and then put on s pair of black laced up boots and headed down stairs to eat some breakfast.

After Breakfast the two girls met up with Thomas by the front door. He handed each of them a small leather bag.

"I put in there a folder with some paper and I gave you both a pencil. I hope that will get you two by for your first day." A maid with dark brown hair that was put in a braid walked up to the three. She was rather short and young looking but was no doubt a little older that the two girls. Maybe by two or three years. "This young lady here is Miss Abigal. She will show you to and from school this first week." explained Mr. O'Brian. "Now off you go before you are late!" he opened the door and let the girls pass.

The walk there was not too long. The only bad part about it were the people trying to shuv and sell goods into their arms the fact that was wind was facing them the whole entire way.

"Here is the place. St. Saviours high school." said Abigal. "I will be here a few minutes before school is let you out to come take you girls home." She gave them a small smile and was off and back to the O'Brian house.

It wasn't too hard for them to find their rooms seeing as each classroom was labeled with big letters. when they intered the class, almost every seat was taken up but two. It figured. The teacher stood in front of her desk and turned to look at the girls. She was a middled aged woman. Too tall for how skinny she was. Her hands were long and slinder. Her shoes pointed like a witch and frizzy hair put up in a messy bun and dark eyes that seemed to burn through your body. Evelyn's stomach started to turn. She felt sick already.

"Ah. You must be from the O'Brian house hold. Please, come inside and do introduce yourselvs." said the teacher. "My name is Miss. Thorn, but you can call me Miss. T if that is what you wish."

Both girls walked in front of the class. All eyes were on them. When they finished introducing themselvs, Miss. Thorn had them take a seat clear in the back.

Almost instantly Miss. Thorn told the girls to take out their reading books and open to page thirty. The book was Romeo and Juliet. A story that made Evelyn's heart throb. The same for Bianca only Evelyn gave into her emotions more easly.

Because they had no books, the two girls had to share with another. Evelyn's partner was a shy little blonde hair who wore her hair in piggy tails. She had a nastely voice and great big blue eyes. She looked like she was twelve, but Evelyn knew that this girl was probably her age. Bianca's partner was girl who looked like she liked to take charge. She knew at that moment that the two woud probablt butt heads a lot further into the year. The girl held the sides of her hair back with a blue hair pin and let the rest fall down her back. Her hair was almost black and her eyes were a bright grey.

As the day went on the two girls worked hard on their studies. Math was not too difficult for they had worked on things simaliar. English was just some simple writing, reading and spelling, which Evelyn did not take to fundly of. Luckily the girls left without having to take home any work. And just Abigal had told them, she was waiting right outside for them.

"It seems I have arrived just in time." she told the girls. "How was your first day?" she asked.

"It was fine. Thanks." said Evelyn.

"That's good to hear. Please come along."

Before they reached home a boy with black hair and drark brown eyes placed himself right in front of Evelyn's way.  
>"Extra, extra Miss! Read all about it! District Union of New York City calls for help!"<p>

Evelyn gave him a sad nod. "Sorry boy. I don't have any money."

The boys face fell, but before he could turn away, Abigal pulled out two pennys and put them into the boys hand.

"Thank Abby!" said the boy.

Abigal rolled her eyes and smiled. She sighed. "Oh, Thomas Higgins! You are always so persistant and polite."

The boy laughed and blushed. He tipped his newsie hat and said, "Ah shucks, Abby. Call me Racetrack!" he grinned.

Abigal gave the boy a playful slap on the face. "Go sell the rest of your job then, Race!" she laughed. "I have to get these two girls back home. See you around." the two said goodbye and the boy, Thomas Higgins who went by the name Racetrack waved off Evelyn and Bianca too.

"Who was that boy?" Bianca asked.

"Oh," said Abigal with a playful smile on her face. "That's my cousin. Thomas Higgins. He may be troulbe maker, but he sure can be a sweet heart when he want to be. Too bad he doesn't go to school as much as what he should."  
>"How old his?" Evelyn asked.<p>

"The boy is thirteen. He's told me that after this year he's quitting school. I'se keep on tellin' him to go on and move up to seventh grade, but he just can't stand his teachers. "I'm 'fraid lots of kids can't stand the teacher." she laughed a little. "Well now. Here we are. Home sweet home." she opened the doors and let the two girls go in first.

Evelyn could not believe that kids during this time dropped out of school so young. It was shame. And here she was. Sixteen years old. A Sophmore in high school. Even if she were to drop school right now, she's still have a better chance at life than half of the people who walked the streets in Brooklyn New York.

Later on that day, not quite supper time and nor was it the slightest bit of grey outside, Evelyn closed her book, Romeo and Juliet closed and put it back into her leather bag. Her and Bianca had picked up a copy after class. If there was one thing Evelyn was better at than Bianca at it was reading. She set her bag down beside her bed and walked out of the room while Bianca was still reading.

Evelyn walked outside to get some fresh air. Still wearing her school uniform she wrapped her arms around herself. It wasn't too terribly cold out. It was just the wind that made it seem so. Behind the fenced in back yard Evelyn looked up at the clear blue sky. Not a single cloud was in sight. She sighed and closed her eyes. She imagened herself back at home in her back yard, laying in the grass and looking up at the sky when she had nothing better to do. Suddenly her day dreaming was interupted by the sound of Mrs. O'Brian voice.

She turned around fast and saw Sybelle standing by the door. "Oh me gracious! Thank goodness you are here!" she had a letter and a package in her hands.

"What's the matter?" asked Evelyn.

"Thomas is up at the Boys Working Union. A package came to him today. I would have one of our maids take it to him, but me being so foolish, sent them on other errrons for me. Would you take it to him?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

Evelyn was slow at first to answer. "I uh...No, I don't mind. Yes. I will take it to him."

"Oh good! You've helped me out much me dear! Thank you." she placed the package into Evelyn's arms.  
>"How do I get there from here?" she asked.<br>Sybelle waved a hand in front of her face and giggles. "Not to worry, dear Evelyn. I've wrote down some directions. Here. This should help." she placed a thick piece of paper with the directions on it on top of the package. Evelyn grabed it and looked down at it. Before she could say anything else to Mrs. O'Brian she had gone off some place else. Evelyn shrugged her shoulders and went off to the find the Union.

She mummbled to herself the directions as she walked up a market street in Brooklyn. The place was jammed pack and loud with people shouting out goods and offering people little trinkets. She was amazed by how much New York had changed from this time to her time. Of course she knew the differences between this day and age from hers, but actually living in it, she could hardly keep from shouting out. Oh how her history teacher would kill to be her shoes right now.

Finally she stood a few yards away from a bulding where the directions had told her to stop. She looked up in great big letters was written: District Work Union.

She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She braced herself and held the package close to her chest, unsure of what she would expect. As she opened the front doors a smell of papers and ink and wood and musty carpet filled her nose. She sniffed and caughed once from the surprise of the smell. Evelyn spotted a man about in his sixties sitting behind a rather big oak desk, writing things down in a speedy manner on paper and quickly flipping through them.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn slowly approched the large oak desk. "Excuse me?" she said again, but the old man did not seem to hear her, so she spoke louder. "Excuse me, sir!"

The man lifted his head slowly. He gave Evelyn an annoyed look and went back to his paper work. "His too busy to see you." he told her in a harsh tone.

Evelyn felt herself growing tired of his 'lack of duty' and said to the man, "You don't even know who I want to see. I have a very immportant package for Mr. O'Brian."  
>The old man looked up at her once more, still looking as annoyed as ever. "Like I said, Miss. He is too busy to talk to such a person as youself."<br>Evelyn scoffed. "And what does that mean?" she asked him, now giving him the annoyed look.

The old man took off his glasses and sighed. "This place is for young men. Men here are hard at work to make things better. I'm sure whatever business you have with Mr. O'Brian can wait." he put his glasses back on and went back to his paper work.

Evelyn stood there in front of the desk, watching as the old man continued to ignore her. She caughed once, while at the same time saying, "Sexest!" the old man glanced and gave her a confused look, but he soon went back to his paper work. Evelyn grew so tired of his bull she slammed the package on the deck and then her hands. "I need to talk to Mr. O'Brian NOW!"

A few minutes later Evelyn was givin the directions to Mr. O'Brian's office. Yelling at the man had givin him a wake up call. She literally made it loud and clear that she would not be pushed around or ignored and ended up getting her way.

The further she went into the buidling the more men she began to see. Some ignored her, others looked her up and down and ocationally some would say hello like a good gentleman. Finally she made her way into Thomas's office. She knocked a few times before intering and found him talking to one of the men from last night. On Thomas's desk was a large rolled out paper with a design drawn out on it.

"Evelyn?" said Thomas. "What on earth are you doing here?" he asked her, surprised by her presence.

"Sybelle wanted me to give this to you." she placed the package in his hands. "She would have someone else do it but no one else was around but me so I delivered it for her."

"Ah. I see. Well thank you, Evelyn. I appreciate it." Evelyn was about to walk back out, but Mr. O'Brian called out to her. "Evelyn. Please come back. Just for a second, please? I have someone I would like you to meet." Thomas and the man he was talking to both stood up, facing Evelyn. "This here is Charles VahnHam. He is a ver skilled worker of mine. Charles, this is Evelyn Connealy. Her and her friend Bianca are the young girls who have been staying with my wife and I."

"Pleasure is all mine, Miss Evelyn." he brought out his hand to shake hers but she didn't meet him the rest of the way. He pulled his hand back to his side and gave her a quick smile.

"Charles, methinks our work is done for the day. I will wrap the rest up. Please take, Miss Evelyn back home."  
>"Of course." said Charles with a smile. He walked passed Evelyn and opened the door. A loud thud came from outside. All three ran outside the office to find a stack of papers and a young man laying on the wood floor, covering his face.<p>

"Oh excuse me!" said Charles, helping the young man get back up.

As Evelyn watched she soon realized who it was. It was the other young man Thomas was talking to last night. Spot Conlon.

"My apologies, Spot. Didn't not see or hear you coming."

Spot picked up his papers that were now in a big heaping pile. "Ah nah! I'se seem ta be in a big rush this evenin'." he then noticed Evelyn and his face flushed red with imbarrassment. "Ah! I'se sorry 'bout the other night. Didn' mean ta scare you'se." he said, clearly to Evelyn.

Evelyn said nothing. Instead she looked to the side, hiding her blushing face. _He really DOES look like him! _She thought. _He looks like an older Scott._ And indeed he did.

When Evelyn got home and supper was made and eaten, Evelyn sat up in her room. The candles were out, Bianca was asleep, but Evelyn stayed away. She gazed out her window and looked up at the stars. There was still not a single cloud in sight and the stars looked beautiful. Suddenly a shooting came across the sky. Evelyn gave out a quiet gasp, clasped her hands together, closed her eyes tightly and made a wish. She wished to see Spot Conlon again and when that time arrived she would say something back to him.


	4. Is this real or make believe?

_The steady rising of the scent of summer__  
>I want to feel it next to you…<em>

Evelyn sat in her usual desk in her classroom. She was staring aimlessly at the board while Miss. Thorn spoke about fractions and equations. Evelyn couldn't help but yawn. She tried to make it as unobvious as she possibly could, hoping Miss. Thorn would not notice her getting 'bored' in her class. Evelyn's gaze focused on the paper on her desk. Her pin was to her right side and she picked it up and started to draw. As to what she was drawing? She didn't know. She just needed to find something else to do before she fell asleep right in the middle of class!

It wasn't until a smack on her desk with a ruler did she notice what or who she was drawing. It was Scott. No…It was Spot.

"Miss. Connealy. I see you have better things to do in my class than pay attention to my teachings." Evelyn looked up slowly. Miss. Thorn was looking down at her with a raised brow.  
>Evelyn swallowed hard. "Sorry Miss. Thorn. It won't happen again."<p>

Miss. Thorn placed the ruler in her palm and stood up straight. "Good. Because you are now going to stay after class and clean up the classroom."  
>Evelyn looked around. The girls stared at her. Bianca had a slight grin on her face. The same one that meant: Oh shit. You're in trouble. Hate to be you. Let's laugh about this later and talk smack about the teacher. Evelyn looked back up at her teacher and said, "There's nothing to clean."<p>

Miss. Thorn gave her a mocking grin. "Oh? We shall see about that, Miss. Connealy." Miss. Thorn walked back to the board and continued to teach. Evelyn looked back down at her drawing of Spot. She sighed and crumpled it with her fist.

As the girls in the classroom Evelyn sat calmly in her seat, waiting for Miss. Thorn to give her cleaning instructions. As she waited she put the rest of her things in her leather bag and placed the strap on the back of the chair.  
>"I will tell Abigail about you staying late." explained Bianca before leaving the room. Evelyn nodded, understanding.<p>

After Bianca left, Miss. Thorn walked over to Evelyn, handing her a bucket with water a rag inside it. "I want you to clean off every single desk, including mine, but first," she handed Evelyn what looked be a shabby looking duster. "I want you to dust." She placed the duster in Evelyn's free hand. "After that I want you to clean the board. Lastly, sweep the floor. The broom is in the closet." She pointed behind her with her thumb. "Now get to work. I have a meeting I must attend to." Miss. Thorn then left Evelyn alone to clean the classroom.

In the meantime, Bianca met up with Abigail on the steps outside the building.

Abigail looked behind Bianca, seeing no trace of Evelyn. "Miss. Bianca, where is your friend?" she asked.  
>Bianca sighed. "Oh, Miss. Thorn is having her stay after school and clean the classroom. She was caught drawing in the middle of class."<br>Abigail nodded. "I see. Well…would you like me to take you home?"  
>Bianca shook her head. "No. I was kind of hoping to stay here until she got done. Is that ok?"<p>

Abigail nodded again. "Of course. I do not mind."

Evelyn first started off in the order that Miss. Thorn had instructed. She took the duster and started to dust off the top of her teacher's desk, getting in-between all her little knick knacks and books. She then went to the student's decks and did a quick job on those. Next she took the bucket of water and dipped the rag in and then twisted the water out. She didn't spend much time on the decks of the student's, but she was carful when it came to washing off her teacher's desk. When that was done she erased the chalk board and started to wash it off right away. The sooner she got done, the better. After the chalk board was cleaned, Evelyn walked over to the closet. When she opened everything inside seemed to be so neat and organized. Evelyn wandered what it was that Miss. Thorn did in her spare time. She laughed a little to herself and shook the meaningless thought from her mind and grabbed the broom.

When Evelyn was done cleaning she placed everything back in its rightful place. She placed her hands on her hips as she stood at the front of the room, looking at the job she had just completed. She smiled and took in a deep breath and let it out. She walked back over to her desk and picked up her bag. As she was about to leave the classroom, something caught her eyes' attention. She took a few steps back and looked down in the tiny trash can. The drawing that she had crumpled up earlier was sitting on top of everything else. She looked down at it for a few seconds before reaching down to get it out. She un-crumpled it and looked down her now miss formed drawing of Spot.  
>"I see you are done." Said Miss. Thorn, walking in on Evelyn.<p>

Evelyn looked over at her teacher who stood at the doorway. She quickly stuffed the drawing in her leather bag and walked to the door. Miss. Thorn slowly moved to the side, allowing Evelyn to pass. As she took her first step to walk out, Miss. Thorn placed a hand on Evelyn's shoulder, stopping her. "A job well done, Miss. Connealy. See you next week." Miss Thorn walked to her desk and sat down and placed her hands delicately on her lap. Evelyn then realized that she was holding her breath and took in some air and slowly let it out as she walked out of the classroom.

Evelyn walked outside, surprised to see Bianca and Abigail still waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." Bianca joked.

Evelyn smile and rolled her eyes. "She had me do a lot of pointless stuff." Walking down the steps with Bianca and Abigail and heading back to the O'Brian house.

"Surely it wasn't all pointless." Suggested Abigail.

Bianca and Evelyn exchanged looks with little smirks across their faces.

When they arrived back to the house it seemed more busy than usual

"What is that sound?" Bianca asked.  
>"Oh," said Abigail. "Mr. O'Brian has decided to build a greenhouse for Mrs. O'Brian. I think it rather cute actually. They sure are a sweet couple." She smiled a little bit, but her smile seemed a little sad. Bianca might not have noticed, but Evelyn knew that there was more this girl than just being a maid.<p>

Later on that day as the smell of supper wafted through the house, Evelyn sat down in living room front of the piano and lightly pressed a key down. She smiled when she heard the tune. She felt odd sitting in front of the piano. She wished she could play. Be able to make music for her own enjoyment and others.

"Do you play?" a voice asked from behind Evelyn.

Evelyn turned around and saw Mrs. O'Brian. Evelyn smiled shyly. "No, sadly." she answered her.

Sybelle quickly sat down next to her and started to name off some keys. "See? Position your fingers like a spider. It will be easier to move about." Evelyn did just as Sybelle was telling her. Just then, their practicing was interrupted by a loud bang. They both looked stood up and looked outside. Some men were hard at work putting up the first wall for the greenhouse.

"Why is Thomas doing this?" Evelyn asked.

Sybelle smiled. "I only mentioned it once to him, thinking he would forget about it. It was just a thought, but, for some reason he remembered and wanted to this for me. After all, he knows how much I love to grow things. I did it all the time in Ireland."

"That's awfully nice of him to do so." said Evelyn. She noticed from the corner of her left eye that Sybelle was blushing. Evelyn hoped that someday she would have a love like the O'Brian's did. Suddenly Evelyn caught a glimpse of someone. It was Spot he was carrying with him some tools and two large pieces of wood. Evelyn pressed her hands to the window and leaned as close to it as she could, making the window fog up.

"Ah," said Sybelle. "So it's him."  
>Evelyn leaned back from the window and gave Sybelle a surprised look. "W-what are you talking about?"<br>Sybelle giggled. "Dear me child! Don't be ashamed to hide it."

"H-hide what?"

Sybelle cleared her throat before talking again. "That young man, Spot Conlon." Evelyn blushed by the sound of his name and looked down at her feet. Sybelle clearly saw this and said, "Say, why don't we'se make some the boys lemonade. I'm sure they be awfully thankful and who knows, mayhap you can finally talk to him."

"S-Sybelle!" Evelyn's face flushed even redder.

Sybelle took Evelyn by the hand and lightly pulled her into the kitchen. There she got out some lemonade, water and sugar. She then handed Evelyn a knife and told her to start cutting the lemons in half. When they were done cutting, Sybelle and Evelyn started to squeeze out all of the juice. When they were done with that they poured the rest of it into the jug of water. Next Sybelle put in the sugar and the mixed everything together.

"Will you be such a doll and go hand out these glasses to the boys?" Sybelle asked as she finished pouring the lemonade. At first Evelyn was reluctant to say yes but managed to say so. "Here, I will help you." Said Sybelle, getting out a second tray and splitting up the drinks. "You take this one." Sybelle told her, handing her the tray of lemonade.

As Evelyn walked outside, the sun was bright. The sun had been hiding all day up until now it seemed, but it wouldn't be up for very much longer. Sybelle was a few paces behind Evelyn as they walked out to the back yard. Mrs. O'Brian went the opposite direction as Evelyn, giving her the chance to talk to Spot. Evelyn walked up behind the group of men who seemed to be crowded around all their tools, talking about their daily lives.  
>"E-excuse me." Said Evelyn. The men stopped talking and slowly turned around to face Evelyn.<p>

"Oi! Dis goil's got some drink fo us me boys!" said the oldest of the men. He gladly took up a drink and said thank you. The other young men did the same. Some smiled and others tipped their hats. Just as Evelyn was about to walk away a hand grabbed for the lemonade. When she looked up she saw Spot. He took great big gulps until he was done. Evelyn watched as he drank. The Adams apple in his throat moved up and down as he drank it all. He place the glass down with a 'Ah' sound. He smiled at Evelyn, tipped his hat and said thank you. He was about to walk away but a little voice deep inside of Evelyn spoke out suddenly.

"Wait!" she said. Spot turned back around, waiting for her to speak again. "What's your name?" she asked. Even though she already knew the answer she wanted to hear it come from him.

He smiled. "I'se guess you'se don' remembeh then." He said to her. Evelyn gave him a confused look. Spot saw and explained himself better. "Oh. Sorry. Guess I'se should explain me self betteh." He scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say next. "The names Spot Conlon. You'se and I ran into each otheh a few days."  
>Evelyn nodded. "Right," she said. "Well my names Evelyn Connealy. It's nice to finally meet you." She told him this rather quietly.<p>

He chuckled. "Yeah. I'se know who ya are, Miss. Evelyn."

Evelyn was surprised. "Really? But I have never spoken to you until now."

Spot nodded. "Ah. Yeah. Woid gets 'round, little missy." He smiled again at her. "Wells…I'se betteh get back ta woik, Miss. Evelyn. Good day." He tipped his hat again and walked away.

Later that same day as Evelyn sat up in her bedroom, reading her book, Romeo and Juliet, Bianca sat up from her bed and placed her book down. She sighed heavily. "Evelyn?" she said.

Evelyn looked over at her friend. "Hmm?"  
>Bianca looked about the room and then looked down at her hands resting on her lap. "What do you think has happened to us?"<p>

Evelyn placed her book down as sat up with Bianca. "I don't know. It's all so confusing."  
>Bianca nodded. "Yeah...Hey, listen. Sorry for not talking to you as much. Ever since we got here we've been drifting apart. I mean I -"<br>"I know, Bianca." said Evelyn.

Bianca took in a deep breath and let it out. She seemed nervous. "What do you think will happen to us? I mean...do you think we're stuck here?" she asked.

Evelyn then remembered seeing Scott in the hospital room. She remembered what he had told her: "Close your eyes."

Evelyn wanted to tell Bianca, but she didn't think that now was the right time. For now she would keep this secret to herself.

"Evelyn?"  
>Evelyn repositioned herself on the bed and then said, "Oh!...Umm. This all seems like a dream. Does it not?"<br>Bianca nodded a little. "Yeah. Seems like it. We're probably dreaming or something." Bianca half joked.

Evelyn smiled to herself. "Well...This is some vivid dream I'll say."

"Oh! I saw you with that Spot Conlon guy today. He looks a lot like...you know who..."  
>Evelyn nodded slowly, but then suddenly blushed. "Wait? What? You saw me?"<p>

Bianca laughed a little. "Yeah. It was cute. Do you like him? I mean...He does looked like-"  
>"Scott." Evelyn said, finishing Bianca's sentence.<br>Bianca nodded. "Yeah. So...Do you like him?"  
>Evelyn sighed. "I don't know yet...He's a completely different person."<br>Bianca nodded and laid back down, taking up her book and continuing to read. "That's true. Still...It makes you wonder. Doesn't it?"  
>Evelyn said nothing. Instead she laid back down and picked up her book just as Bianca had done. As she read, a sentence caught her eyes: <em>"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."<em>

Evelyn smiled a little to herself and a small part of her hoped that this was not a dream. She wanted it all to be real. She wanted Spot Conlon to be real and she wanted to see him again.


	5. Sweet dreams are made of these

Those moments that may feel like nothing are  
>Treasures worth more than jewels<br>Let this moment be enveloped in soft sunlight  
>And be protected for always<p>

Evelyn awoke late into the night. The moonlight was being covered up by clouds so it was hard to see. She could Bianca light breaths as she slept and knew then that her friend was sound to sleep. Something then caught her attention. A bright light shown through from the hallway and into the bedroom from underneath the door.

Evelyn removed her covers and dangled her feet over her bed. She yawned and stretched. _Was someone out in the hallway?_ She wondered this. The floor board beneath her feet creaked when she stood up from her bed. She stopped for a moment, worried that she would wake Bianca, but Bianca did not stir. Not even for a moment. So Evelyn continued on and walked up to the door. The light coming from the other side was awfully bright. _Was one of the oil lamps acting up? _She thought to herself.

She placed her hand on the door knob and opened up the door, expecting to see the old familiar hallway of the O'Brian's, but instead she saw a long hallway of a hospital. The lights were dim yet bright enough to see everything. She looked back at the sleeping Bianca and then back to the hospital hallway.

She walked out and closed the door quietly behind her. She saw wheel chairs and empty gurneys. Some were tipped over and others sat right side up. She looked to her right and saw a desk. Papers were scattered everywhere and the phone beeped for behind off the hook for long. All of a sudden wheel chair rolled out from a room. Curious, Evelyn went to see what was in the room. There she was Bianca lying in her hospital bed. Her right arm was in a cast. Her eyes had cloth wrapped around them and her left leg was in a cast as well. Evelyn walked up to her friend and placed a hand on her good arm.  
>"I'm so sorry." Tears formed her eyes, but she held them back, thinking that she had to be strong. Bianca breathed at a steady pace. She seemed to be healing up well.<p>

Not being able to take much more of looking down at her helpless friend, Evelyn left the room. She walked past a few more until she someone familiar. Staring into the room from the hallway, Evelyn looked at herself. A hand raised her mouth. Her breath had been taken away for a few seconds. She walked into the room and stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at herself. Both of her legs were in casts. Her right arm was too. And a few bandages were placed on her chin and forehead. She walked up closer to herself and touched her lips. Evelyn suddenly felt that touch on her very own lips. She gasped at the touch. Her hands were cold and clammy feeling.

Evelyn then heard a loud banging sound and looked to a window that was open. Thunder sounded throughout the building. It seemed to echo, but then a certain sight caught her eyes. Evelyn walked to the open window and climbed out, leaving her other self behind. It was pouring outside, but she didn't seem to be effected by the rain.

There in front of her was her old school. It instantly brought back bad memories. She reluctantly walked toward the building and soon stood in front of the entrance. Evelyn stared up at the stairs that led to the front doors of the schools. She took her first step to the doors and within a few seconds she pushed opened the doors. Papers, back packs, and other school materials laid scattered about the hallway. Lockers were wide open and a chilling wind made some of them lap open and shut and some papers flew about.

The lights flickered on and off, making it difficult to see much of anything. Suddenly she heard the inner com beep. The sound was scratchy. She wasn't sure if it was mechanical problem if the person had a serious sore throat problem. Whatever the sound was she decided to follow it. It was coming from the information room. She peered her head through the door and saw nothing and the scratching beeping sound soon stopped.

From the corner of her eye she saw a few people run down a hallway.

"Stop!" she called out and ran after whoever it was. She found herself soon stopping at the sound of a gunshot. She stood there stiff. What she saw was like reliving a nightmare. Scott was on the floor and she saw herself turn back and help him up. The shooter stood only a few feet away from her, their back facing her. They weren't too tall. A black T-shirt, jeans, and short curly black hair and pale skin.

The boy started to move toward her other self and Scott. Evelyn ran up to him, ready to grab on to him. She flung herself at him and she went right through his body. She turned around fast and looked at the pursuer. She eyes gapped open. She had seen this boy before. She remembered seeing him in the hall, the library, the lunch room, sitting in a corning by himself with only his tray of food to comfort him. She had thought countless of times to ask the kid to come sit with her and her friends, but she heard from so many people about how weird he was so she never built up the courage to ask him. She didn't even know the kids name.

Evelyn got up and followed him to the door where Evelyn had hidden her and Scott. The boy banged on the door. Evelyn looked at him as he did this. Rage and pity grew heavy inside her.  
>"I hate you!" she yelled quite suddenly. She wanted to hit him, to throw him to the floor and start kicking him. She wanted to beat him for taking Scott away from her. "I hate you so much!" she yelled again. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"<p>

Within a blink of an eye she was outside again. She stood in the middle of a graveyard. It was still raining. She looked to her left and then to her right and saw a group of people crowded around a casket. She walked up the funeral and saw Scott lying inside. His family and friends surrounded him. It was then when she started cry. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She let her tears stream down her face.

Scott lay still in his casket. His face was pale. His hair was neatly cleaned and brushed. He was wearing his favorite outfit: A navy blue sweater, blue pressed jeans and with no doubt he was wearing his black and white striped shirt underneath.

"I'm so sorry, Scott." She said quietly. "Please...forgive me." She sobbed and sobbed. She held on to the edge of the casket, afraid to let go, afraid that if she did she would fall and wouldn't be able to pull herself back up again. "I loved you Scott! I still love you! I miss you! Please, come back! I don't want to don't want to do this anymore! I'm sorry!" But Scott would not wake up. He really was gone, even in her dreams, Scott was gone. Suddenly she screamed, unable to take the pain. She cursed herself, the world, the boy who did this, God. She cursed everything. She placed her cold hands on to Scott's face. They were soft yet the rest of his body was hard. She kissed his cold, dead lips. She let them linger there for a moment. Her eyes closed, and tears falling onto Scott's face.

When she opened her eyes she was looking down at the ground. Her palms pressed down on the wet grass. She looked up and saw Spot. His hair was wet, his wet shirt sticking to his chest. Where she was now in her dream she knew not. She stared up at Spot, a slight smile across his face. Suddenly he dropped to his knees. Evelyn felt her body go stiff as he brought her into a warm embrace. His body was warm. She slowly lifted up her arms and placed them on to his back, feeling heat radiate off his back. He was really warm and she suddenly wanted to be tangled up with him.

"There is nothing to forgive." He told her in his Irish accent. She buried her face into his neck. "There was nothing you could do. You did the best that you could and that right there is more than enough."

Evelyn suddenly awoke, safe and warm in her bed again. The morning light had just came out. She looked out her window, seeing water droplets slid down the window. It rained last night. She was dreaming. That much was clear, but it felt so real. Suddenly her gaze turned toward her friend. Bianca was still asleep. It must have been pretty early. Evelyn looked back out her window when she heard the voices of men laughing and talking. They started to get back to work on the greenhouse. Soon she saw Spot. He carried with him and some more wood. He placed them down next to some men who were already getting started on putting things together. Spot turned around, looking up at the sky and then saw Evelyn sitting by her window. He tipped his hat again and then waved to her with a broad smile on his face. She smiled and returned the wave. _Perhaps today will be a good day,_ she thought to herself.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write. I also hope I find some more information on the real Spot Conlon. It's so hard to find decent stuff about him  
>if you all want to help me out by finding some good info on the real Spot, please do! Even qoutes will help :)<br>Again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! R&R ^^**


	6. No place like home

**Sorry for the long wait! Been really busy with college. I have three weeks left so that means finals are coming up ack! Anywho! Enjoy :)**

Dear You Chapter 6. No place like home.

Even though those days  
>May be imprisoned in darkness<br>I'm believing in you  
>Even though it may be unforgivable<p>

Evelyn and Bianca had been living in the O'Brian house for two weeks now. The two girls were walking home on Thursday after school. Abigail was not with them though. After a week of walking the girls to school back and forth it was high time that Abigail attend to her other chores around the house. The girls were ok with that though. They knew their way well enough now and if they stuck together there would be no problem.

Evelyn suddenly stopped in her tracks. Bianca, who was talking in mid-sentence, stopped and turned back to look at her friend, "Evelyn?" she said.

Evelyn looked up and at her friend. "What?"  
>Bianca raised a brow. "Are you feeling ok?"<br>Evelyn slowly nodded. "Never better."

Bianca smirked a little. "Somehow I don't believe you, Evelyn." She walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've  
>got something on your mind, don't you?"<p>

Again, Evelyn slowly nodded. "I'm going to run." She finally said.

Bianca looked at her wide-eyed. "WHAT?"

"I'm going to go find my old street!" a burst of energy seemed to fill her.

"Evelyn…You can't be serious."  
>"Oh, but I am." And like that Evelyn took off.<p>

"WAIT!" Bianca called out while running after her friend. After catching up to Evelyn who was still running and dodging the traffic of people, Bianca said, "Evelyn...That's too far! It's all the way down on Rutland Road!"

"I know that!" said Evelyn, still running down the streets of Brooklyn. "And?" she added.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "That's too far away from the O'Brian's house. I mean, what if something was to happen?"  
>"Nothing will happen. I know where I'm going. I just want to see my old house is all."<p>

Bianca gave up fighting with her friend and followed her the rest of the way down to Rutland Road.

Evelyn and Bianca finally stopped running. They breathed hard to catch their breath. When Evelyn looked up she smiled as she saw an old familiar building.

"We made it!" she said, still a little out of breath. The two girls stood side-by-side, looking up at Evelyn's home. The apartment she used to live in just weeks before.

"Ok," said Bianca. "You've seen it now let's go. Let's go before were gone for too long."

Evelyn waved a hand in her face. "Oh please, Bianca. Let's soak in the moment. If you want to, you can go back, but I'm going to stay here for a while."  
>"And do what? Look at it? Listen, Evelyn, you just said you wanted to come see it. And now you have seen it, so let's go back."<p>

Evelyn shook her head. "No. Not yet." She started to walk up the steps but Bianca grabbed her wrist. Evelyn didn't even look back; she yanked her hand back and kept walking up the steps until she stood in front of the door. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out; she placed her hands on the handle and twisted it. The darn thing still squeaked. Evelyn ignored Bianca's words and walked right in. A slight gush of musty air blew into her face. _Yep,_ she thought. _It still has its same old smell. _She smiled to herself as she stood inside the building. She could hear the family's in their homes.

Bianca then finally opened the door and stood close behind her friend.

"Evelyn…I'm worried that the others will start looking for us. If that happens who knows how much trouble we will be in." she whispered quietly.

"Oh don't be such a worry wart." Evelyn told her. She then started to walk up the next flight of stairs, heading towards her old apartment. When she finally saw it a big smile spread across her face, but soon that smile went away. She wanted to open that door. She wanted to burst into the apartment and say, "Mom I'm home!" but someone else came out yelling instead. It was a woman in her mid-thirties. Evelyn could tell that the woman was Irish just by hearing her yell in her thick accent.

When the woman finally stopped yelling over at the other apartment door and saw Evelyn standing there she said, "You'se goily aint from 'round heah are ye? What ya's doin' heah? Go on now. Git!"

Evelyn was taken aback by the woman's attitude. "I'll have you know, miss, that your apartment used to be mine." She tried to stay calm and collected.

The woman's bright red hair seemed to stick out even more now. "Oh ya? Hows long ago lil missy?"

Evelyn thought for a moment. "Uhm…Not that long ago."

"Ah. Ya really mus' be crazy."  
>"I beg your pardon?" Evelyn said, feeling even more insulted.<p>

The lady bumped up her chest more and said, "I'se been livin' heah with me family for years now. Don' know what you'se talkin' 'bout."

Evelyn shook her head. "Oh…well then…Never mind."  
>The woman laughed a little, but it wasn't made out to be a mean laugh. "Hey goily, what's your name?"<p>

"Evelyn Connealy." She said.

The woman shot Evelyn a bright smile. "Ah. So you'se an Irish goil. Ya certainly don' sound like one."  
>Evelyn shrugged. "I'm not from Ireland, if that's what you're wondering."<br>"Where ya from den?"

"I'm from here. Brooklyn."

The woman nodded. "Well, miss Evelyn, why such a pretty young goil like ye self doin' in these parts of Brooklyn, besides finding ya old home?" Before Evelyn could answer, Bianca showed up right behind her. "Ah," said the Irish woman. "Dis your friend, Evelyn?"

Evelyn nodded. "Yeah. Her name is Bianca."

The woman nodded back. "Nice to meet you'se both goils. Me name is Mary. Mary Conlon."

For a moment Evelyn's heart stopped. "Did you say Conlon?" she finally spoke.

"I'se sure did missy. Why?"  
>"Oh…Never mind. It's nothing, really."<p>

Bianca then took hold of Evelyn's hand. "Let's go, Evelyn." She said quietly. Evelyn slowly nodded and started to turn away but then looked back at Mary. "It was nice meeting you, Mary. Goodbye." Mary waved them off and the two girls headed out the building.

Bianca suddenly stopped after hurrying back to the O'Brian's house.

"What's wrong, Bianca?" Evelyn asked.

"Look around you. Does this place seem familiar?" she asked.

Evelyn laughed a little. Of course every place that Evelyn went looked familiar. She had grown up in Brooklyn after all. Bianca sighed. "Train tracks, Evelyn."  
>Evelyn formed her mouth into a big 'O' and suddenly realized where she was standing. "Over there," Bianca pointed. "Is where the car must have stopped sliding...I think so anyway." The two girls stared where Bianca was pointing. "In the next hundred some years you'll just about kill the both of us." the girls laughed a little, but soon their laughs subsided and went to awkward silence.<p>

"Yeah." said Evelyn. "It feels so strange standing here now, knowing what's to come." Bianca and Evelyn held each other's hands walked the rest of the way back to the O'Brian's in silence.


	7. Mixed Feelings

**HERROW! How ya all doing my fellow readers? Finals are DONE and I can actually write something and not have to worry about writing a paper and take my time on this and have longer and better chapters! Hope you all enjoy :) Please R&R**

Dear You chapter 7. Mixed Feelings

Please stay shining  
>Stay and smile here for always<p>

Evelyn jumbled around in her bag, trying to find her Romeo and Juliet book. The darn thing was nowhere. Suddenly she stopped, Bianca stopping a few paces after her. "What is it this time?" She asked.

"My book. I left it in the classroom. We have to go back and get it."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "No you don't just use mine." Evelyn stood there, looking stubborn. "Is your book THAT important to you?" Evelyn nodded. Bianca sighed. "Alright. Let's head back."

The girls headed back to the school and Bianca stopped at the front door.

"What are you doing?" asked Evelyn.

"It's a decent day out so I think I'll wait out here for you." Evelyn shrugged her shoulders as in "Oh well." and headed inside. The school was so quiet it was almost creepy. It was a good thing the school had lots of windows so light could come in otherwise it would look haunted. Evelyn pushed opened the door to her class room and stopped for she saw a teary-eyed Miss. Thorn suddenly stand up and walk over to her board. "Forget something?" she said in her snooty voice.

Evelyn cleared her throat and walked over to her desk. There she saw her book sitting right on top of her desk. She picked it up and placed it in her bag. Evelyn looked up at her teacher and saw that she was still facing the black board. She felt like she should say something, but couldn't find the right words so she headed right to the door way and stopped. She looked back again, seeing that Miss. Thorn was still writing on the black board. Evelyn turned around and headed out to the hallway.

As Bianca waited for Evelyn to return, she looked up at the sky. It was still it grey murky color and the city was still bustling with people. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds, pretending she was back in her own time. Back at home. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a boys voice. Bianca shot her eyes open and looked down at the bottom of the steps. There she saw Thomas Higgins or better known as Racetrack.  
>She smiled. "Hey, Thomas!"<p>

Racetrack smirked. "Please miss. Call me Racetrack...or Race. Thomas is what my ol' granny calls me." Bianca chuckled and nodded. Racetrack then stuffed his papes under his right pit and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "So why ya jus' standin' 'round heah for?" he asked.

Before Bianca could reply, Evelyn came walking out the door. "Oh! Hi, Thomas."  
>"Call me Racetrack."<br>"Or Race," said Bianca. Racetrack grinned at her comment. "You ready to head back now?" Bianca asked. Evelyn nodded.

"Ya two min' if I'se come walkin' 'round with ya's. I'se could sells my papes on the way." The two girls looked at each other and then nodded at Racetrack.

On their way back, Racetrack shouted out headlines. Mainly false once or ones that only spoke half the truth. As they walked closer to the O'Brian's house the ever distant sounds of boys shouting became louder.  
>"What's that sound? Is there a fight going on?" Bianca asked. And just as they turned the corner, there they saw a bunch of Newsies piled together in a big heaping mess of a fight.<br>"Plug Uglies..." Racetrack gulped.

"Plug what?" said Evelyn.

"Plug Uglies. They be oldeh boys or old time newsie boys comin' to soak us younger newsie boys. They steal our money and take our papes. Happened to me few days ago. Got fourteen cents taken from me."

"Is that all you made?" Bianca asked.

Racetrack shook his head. "Nah. My sis, Abby. She 'em get me and ran oveh to help me out." The two girls thought then. It now made sense to them as to why Abigale was gone the day she was. Must have gotten beat up by the Plug Uglies herself while trying to protect her little brother.

"Did they stop when she came over?" Asked Evelyn.

Racetrack shook his head again. "They got her too. They only stop cause a cop came by and yelled at 'em, which was surprising. Mos' cops won't do a damn thing 'bout nothin'."

Suddenly the crowd of Newises and Plug Uglies started to disapate as the whistle of a cop came strolling by. The fight was probably stopped because there were so many fighting, not that they cared about anyone getting hurt. When just a few were left standing there, rooting for the boys fighting on the ground, Evelyn, Bianca and even Racetrack walked a little bit closer to get a better look at the two fighters in the ground. The person on top was throwing punch after punch at what looked like an older boy. A Plug Ugly perhaps? But then again the boy on top of him, soaking his very brains out with a single fist while the other held his shirt, looked like an older boy too. When he finished his final blow, the Plug Ugly fell flat and still on the dirty street. The older boy who had won the fight stood up and spat on the Plug Ugly. The newsie boys cheered him on while the Plug Uglies dragged their friend away.

There was something very odd though about this fellow as Evelyn continued to stare at his back. His dirty blonde hair messy from the fight. His hat stuffed in his back pocket and pink suspenders. He turned around and walked up to a young newsie boy, maybe ten years old, and plopped what seemed to be change in his hand and patted the little head. The little boy smiled up at his and placed his newsie hat back on top of his head.

"Is that..." Bianca started.

"Spot Conlon!" shouted Racetrack. Spot looked up and saw Racetrack and waved. His face smudged with dirt and a few blood splatters on his shirt. Probably from the Plug Ugly. Evelyn grew disgusted and turned away. Of course he was only helping out the newsies, but the sight of him beating that Plug Ugly up...just the way he took him down...It scared her.

"E-Evelyn? Where are you going?" Bianca called out to her friend. "Sorry, Race. Gotta go!" she gave Racetrack a small peck on the cheek and headed after her friend.

"Evelyn? What's wrong?" Bianca placed a hand on Evelyn shoulder and turned her around. They stood just outside the O'Brians house.  
>"Did you not see him? That fight?" said Evelyn.<p>

"You mean...the way Spot beat the ever living crap outa that Plug...Plug-whatever-you-call-them?" Evelyn nodded. Bianca rolled her eyes. "Oh please! This is New York City, Evelyn! 1899 New York City! This is not the New York City you used to know and love."

Evelyn hung her head. "I know...I just...It scared me when I saw the way Spot pounded that...that boy."  
>Bianca placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Spot was doing it to protect those young Newsie boys. You should be thrilled that Spot can kick some ass!" Bianca nudged Evelyn in the shoulder. "At least you know your future man will be able to protect you." Bianca laughed and Evelyn's face turned beat red.<br>"Stop it!" Evelyn put her head down again, her face getting ever redder and pressing her lips together so she wouldn't start smiling.

Bianca continued to laugh at her. "C'mon! Let's head inside." The two friends locked arms and headed inside. There they saw decorations being put up.

"What's the occasion?" asked Bianca to a nearby maid.  
>The maid got a big smile on her face and said, "It's the lovely couples 30th anniversary." she giggled. "They are throwing a party tonight. You best be ready for a full house." the maid then went right back to work and the girls looked at each other.<br>"Thirty years?" Bianca whispered loudly.

"That's crazy!" whispered Evelyn just as loud. The girls walked up to their room and placed their school bag on their beds. "What should we wear?" Evelyn said.

Bianca went right to the closet and swung it open fast. She looked back at Evelyn and said, "I got this." and started going through the dresses.

Within ten minutes, Bianca had both her and Evelyn's dresses picked out.

Evelyn stared down at the pink dress on her bed. It's little white frills at the bottom and white shiny beads on the bosom. "You want me to wear this God forsaken thing?" she said to Bianca.

Bianca giggled. "Oh c'mon! You'll look so CUTE in it. Besides I have a great idea on how to style your hair. It's not every day girls like us get to dress up like this. "Live it up, Evelyn!" Just then a knock came to the door and Mrs. O'Brian came walking in. Seeing the dresses on the beds she smiled.  
>"I'se guess ya both heard the news." the girls nodded. Sybelle practically squealed and clasped her hands together. "Oh good. You two best get ready fast then. Wash yer faces up good and pretty ya selves up. Tonight is going to be very busy." she then walked out of the room, leaving the girls to their dressing.<p>

Evelyn and Bianca looked at each other and started giggling.  
>"If I ever get that excited about a thirty-year-old marriage party, slap me!" said Bianca, falling back on her bed and holding her stomach from all the giggling she was doing. Evelyn lightly tapped Bianca face and laughed even more.<br>"Sure thing," she said. After they stopped laughing so much the girls regained their composure and started getting ready for the dance.

Evelyn reluctantly put on the pink dress and swished around, trying to get used to it.

"See? You look adorable!" said Bianca. Evelyn's face went red again. "Here, sit down. I'll do your hair." Evelyn sat down in front of the mirror and watched at Bianca brushed through her hair.

After a moment of silence, Evelyn looked down at her hands and sighed. "Bianca...if there was or is...any chance of us going back home...Would you go back?"  
>Bianca stopped brushing for a second and grabbed some hair pieces and then went back to brushing. "I suppose so. I mean...there's no one or anything stopping me from leaving."<br>"Well what if your only chance to go back was to leave right now?"  
>Bianca stopped brushing again and thought for a moment. "Where is this all coming from, Evelyn? What's on your mind?"<p>

Evelyn twiddled with her fingers. "Well...Let's just say I have grown attached to the people here."  
>Bianca looked at Evelyn in the reflection of the mirror. "Don't tell me...You've fallen for that Conlon dude, haven't you?"<p>

Evelyn sighed. "I can't help myself, Bianca. We looks so much like Scott. So much so it's kind of crazy. I can't stop thinking about him. Even if he scared me earlier today with that fight I still have feelings for him.

"Evelyn," Bianca said. "Just because he looks like Scott, doesn't mean that he is. They are TWO completely DIFFERENT people from TWO completely DIFFERENT times." Bianca finished putting up Evelyn's hair by twisting it into a bun and placing a hair pick to stick the bun place. "There that should do it."  
>Evelyn looked back at Bianca said. "Your right, I shouldn't be falling head over heels for him so quickly."<p>

Bianca smiled. "Just be careful, Evelyn. Now...do my hair." The friends switched places and went back to no talking and all hair.

Later that night Evelyn sat in a chair in the living room, gazing out at all of the people who came to the party. Most of them were older folk while a small sort of them were small children. Music played in the background and the sound of people laughing and talking filled the whole house. Evelyn could hardly hear herself think so she stood up fast, her dress swaying with her every movement, she headed out the room to find a quieter place. Bianca had left with Mrs. O'Brian to tend to some cookies they were baking. As Evelyn passed the halls she looked up at the pictures, not taking notice to who she was about to run into. THUMP! "Ouch!" Evelyn stumbled back a few feet, rubbing her head and then looked up at none other Spot Conlon. "Oh...Sorry." she tried passing by him after that, but he caught her arm and pulled her back in front of him.

"Evelyn?" he said. Oh his voice made Evelyn weak in the knees. She loved hearing his voice, but then she thought of what Bianca told her and she got some strength back in her legs.

"Yes?" she said.

"Look uh...Listen...I'se saw ya earlieh today when I'se was soakin' that Plug Uglie. I'se saw the look on ya face. You'se was scared, weren't you?" Evelyn slowly nodded, putting her head down, afraid to look up at Spot. Spot then placed a finger under her chin and her face up to look at him. "Of me?" he then said.

Evelyn looked into his bright green eyes and felt herself growing more attached to him. Finally she nodded. Spot took a step back, leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Well...I'se awfully sorry 'bout that. Don't want ya to be scared of me. Especially not you." Evelyn was about ready to say something, but a group of people walked back, laughing and giggling.  
>"Hurry!" one of them cried. "Were all going to dance outside in the back yard!" Evelyn and Spot glanced at each other and then headed outside like all the others.<p>

There the music was getting set up and people started to get in groups, still talking and laughing, some tapping their feet and the younger kids holding hands and going 'round in circles. Spot stood right behind Evelyn. He looked down her, wanted desperately to ask her to dance, but too nervous to say anything to her he missed his chance when Charles Vanham walked up to her, grabbed her hand, kissed it and smiled. Spot wanted to punch himself in the leg for letting that jerk get to her first and he wanted to punch Charles even more. They may have worked somewhat together at the Union, but that didn't mean they got along. Spot and Charles had always butted head. They thought about things different. Not to mention, Charles loved kissing ass just so he could be the bosses pet, whereas Spot worked his butt off trying to make a living and work his way up in life the hard way. It had always been that way.

"Care to dance?" said Charles. Evelyn looked to her left and then her right and then nodded. Charles took Evelyn out further into the yard and started to dance with her. Spot watched from the porch with envy.

Evelyn was shy at first. She didn't know how these people danced.

"What's the matter?" asked Charles. "Don't dance."  
>Evelyn cocked her head to the side. "Eeeeh...Not like this."<br>Charles laughed and took her hands, spinning her 'round and 'round. Suddenly she stopped and Charles tipped her over and then brought he back up, spun her around again and lifted her into the air. Evelyn squealed. Not from excitement, but from surprise. When the song was over with Charles took her hand again and kissed it. Evelyn had to admit. This guy was charming. Just then a hand was placed on Charles shoulder. Charles turned around and saw Spot standing behind him.

"Ah. Mr. Conlon. Fancy meeting you here."  
>Spot ignored Charles and walked right up to Evelyn. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Evelyn blushed and nodded. Charles stepped away trying not to show his irritancies by Spot and went off to find someone else to dance with.<p>

As the soft music started to play, Spot placed his hand on Evelyn's lower back, pushed her closer to him and grabbed her hand and placed it on his shoulder. For a while they said nothing to each other. Evelyn kept her gaze on one of Spot's buttons on his shirt while Spot kept his eyes on her, wishing she would look up at him so he could see those big pretty eyes of hers. "Evelyn..." he said her name softly and quietly so that only she could hear. Evelyn looked up at him for a second and then looked back down. "I'se neveh got to heah ya answer to what I'se told ya in the hallway."  
>"What do you want me to say?" she finally spoke to him.<p>

"Anything." he told her. He was surprised how fast he answered her and he felt his stomach flip.

"Anything huh?" Evelyn said. "To be honest I was scared, but now I'm not. I understand why you did what you did."  
>Spot nodded. "Ya do huh?"<p>

"Yeah...So I'm not scared of you...If that's what you're still worried about." Evelyn looked up at Spot and he looked down her. They still danced. "Spot..." she said.

"Yeah?"  
>"...The music has stopped."<p>

Spot instantly stopped right there and let her go. "Ah...Yeah. Sorry."

Just then Bianca came running up with a great big smile on her face. "Evelyn, you have to come try these cookies, Sybelle and I just made! They taste SO great!" she then stopped and turned toward Spot. Her eyes grew wide. "Ah...I see now," she giggled. "Uhmm...Just come to the kitchen when ya both get done talking." Bianca nudged Evelyn in the arm and was off.

"Ouch!" Evelyn grabbed her arm and rubbed it. Spot laughed and Evelyn lightly blushed.  
>"Hey, listen, Evelyn. How 'bout one of these nights I take you'se to a real party. One with Irish folk."<br>"Isn't this already a party with Irish folk?"

Spot leaned in a little closer to her and said, "When I'se says 'real Irish party' I don' mean these kinda ol' folk party. I'se talkin' 'bout an Irish party with folk such as ourselves."

Just then a small boy came running up to Spot. "Spot! Spot! You'se gotta come quick!"  
>"What? What's wrong, Jacob?" The little boy looked tired and out of breath. "How ya get in here anyway?"<br>Jacob shook his head. "No time to explain. Ya gotta come quick!" Jacob continued to pull on Spot sleeve.

Spot looked back at Evelyn and said, "Sorry, Evelyn. Somethin's come up. I'se see ya some otheh time. Keep that thought in mind though." with that said, Spot was taken away by the boy named Jacob. Evelyn could help but wonder what was so wrong.


	8. Into the night

**HI people! How ya'll doin'? Good I hope. I'll be uploading this chapter and the next chapter pretty fast and maybe more will come your way later on in the week. We shall see ^^  
>Anywho, the story is FINALLY starting to heat up muahaha! and You start to see more of Spot and get to know him better. Later on in the story you'll find out more about him and how much of a 'bad ass' he can get. I understand that he may come off a bit as a 'nice guy' but we still have a lot to learn about Spot ^^<strong>

Dear You. Chapter 8. Into the night

Please don't cry  
>Please listen to me<br>Please don't be afraid, I won't do anything  
>I'll cry with you, for you<br>Please, don't be scared

Spot Conlon was hard at work at the District Union. Handing out papers, papers, and more papers and occasionally shouting out orders. That was something Spot was good at: Shouting at people and telling them what to do (He got a lot of respect and people looked up to him...er, well, most did) It was how he got this job in the first place. He was practically running his own business, only he had bosses too. And of course there was that GOD FORSAKEN Charles Vanham. Who did he think he was anyway? Spot could hardly stand him. He only put up with him for...well, let's see...NUMEROUS reasons: One, he's a rank above him. Two, a good friend of Thomas O'Brian. Three, a 'teammate' of Mr. O'Brian's group of men, who once in a while had important discussions and four, because Charles is the one who got him this job, but that was another story. Spot hated thinking about the past. It wasn't a good one and he didn't want to remember it, but now he was in New York, getting a new chance at life. He might have loved his mother homeland, Ireland, but the things going on over there were getting just too hard. Now again, that was all in the past and Spot had his mind on other things, such a certain girl: Evelyn Connealy. An Irish girl, no doubt.

"HEY! Ya day dreamin' 'bout candy land oveh there?" yelled a younger boy.

Spot picked up a pencil and chucked it at the boy. "The next time I heah anotheh blubberin' woid come outa ya mouth, I'ma throw me shoe at you! Now git back t'woik!" The dark haired boy rubbed his arm where the pencil had nailed him and while trying to contain his laughter he went back to work.

Later on that day, after work, Spot found himself walking down to a dock all too familiar. It was the dock where most of the Brookklyn newsie boys hung out.  
>"Heya boys! How's it rollin'?" he hollered at the boys. Some of the boys turned their heads and greeted Spot. He walked up to one kid imparticular. "Eh, Racetrack." He spat in his hand the same as Racetrack and the shook.<br>"Salve!" said Racetrack.

Spot chuckled. "Whoa, kid, slow down; I'm Irish, not Italian." Spot then looked behind his friend and saw a face he hadn't seen yet in these parts of Brooklyn. "Race, who's dis kid?" he pointed his cane the boy.

Racetrack looked behind himself and smiled. "Oh, that be my friend, Finn. Finn Reardon. He a newsie too." Spot gave one nod. "He wanted t'see the docks so I'se decided to tak 'em here t'day." Spot nodded again and then walked past Racetrack. He placed the tip of his cane on the boy called Finn and looked him right in his hazel eyes. Spot didn't say a word to the kid. His look was intimidating enough!

Spot then spun back 'round to Racetrack. "Ya seen me lil brotheh anywhere?" he asked.

Racetrack nodded. "Yeah. He was heah. Jus' left few minutes ago. Why? He in some trouble?" Race asked.  
>Spot shook his head. "Nah. Jus' don' want no Plug Uglie gettin' him is all." with that, Spot left the group of Newise boys and went looking for his brother, heading in the usually direction that his little brother took home.<p>

As Spot continued on his walk home he started his way across the park only to stop soon after by catching a glimpse of a beautiful girl. The pigeons were cluttered around her as she fed them bread crumbs. Her long skirt swaying a little bit in the wind and a few strands of hair hanging at the side of her face. He stood there, staring at her for a good minute or so until she finally noticed him looking at her and she quickly looked the other way. Spot blinked hard once and shook his head when he realized that it was Evelyn that he had been staring at and began to walk up to her.

"Hey, uh...Evelyn." he started out. "What ya doin' out heah. Getting pretty cold out ya know?" he scratched the back of his head.

Finally Evelyn turned around. God she looked so cute! Spot just wanted to hold her close and never let her go. Feel her hair and the curve of her body and...wait. Spot shook away his thoughts and listened to what Evelyn had to say next.

"Hello, Spot." Spot smiled back in return for that 'hello'. "Why were you just standing over there?" he looked past Spot's shoulder where he was standing just moments before.

"I was on me way home," he answered truthfully. "Den I saw you and thought I'se say hi."

Evelyn blushed. "Oh!...Well, thanks!"

"So what are ya doin' heah by ya self?" Spot asked.

Evelyn pointed to a store across from the park. "Mrs. O'Brian is doing some shopping. I'd thought I'd go with her."  
>"So ya standin' out heah?" Spot was little confused.<br>Evelyn bit the bottom of her lip and Spot noticed this. He wished he could bite those lips and...AND AGAIN he had to shake his head before his thoughts went any further.

"You ok, Spot?" Evelyn asked.  
>"Uh, what?...Yeah!...Yeah." he then saw Mrs. O'Brian making her way across the street and over to the park. "Nice chattin' with, Evelyn." He tipped his hat and walked off, but before he completely walked away he<br>quickly stopped and turned around. "Evelyn!" he suddenly said. Evelyn turned around and waited for him to speak again. "What say you 'bout that REAL Irish party?" he asked. Evelyn grinned a little and nodded. Spot smiled back. "Great," he said. "How's 'leven 'clock sound t'night?" he asked her. At first Evelyn wasn't sure how to respond to his sudden request and Sybelle was fast approaching. It was do or don't. Now or never. Evelyn finally said yes and Spot was on his way.

Later that night the cool air gave a nice breeze as he walked down the street towards the O'Brian's house. It was eleven-fifteen. The party was at eleven-thirty. Finally he came to the gate and pulled himself over it and landed cat-like on the moist grass. He made his way to the back yard and looked for Evelyn's bedroom window. He looked to his right and saw nothing to climb up on. He then looked to his left and saw a water pipe. Spot wasn't sure how well it would hold his weight but at this moment it was the best thing he could use. As he made his way up on the little side roof he lightly knocked on the window. Suddenly Evelyn's face popped out from behind the curtains and smiled a little. She quickly opened the window and Spot helped her out. She was still in the same clothes as before: A long black skirt and a white long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was still in a bun only this time no strands of hair hung lose.

"Let me climb down foist," he told her. "And then you'se can jump down in me arms." Evelyn nodded. As Spot climbed down the pipe again his hands and feet slipped, making him fall the last five feet and he landed on his side.  
>A small gasp escaped Evelyn's lips. "You alright, Spot?" she whispered loudly.<p>

Spot stood up soon after his fall, wiping off some of the dirt. He nodded. "Yeah. I'se jus' fine."  
>"Perhaps I should find another way down?" suggested Evelyn.<p>

Spot shook his head. "Nah. Jus' jump and I'se will catch ya. Promise." Evelyn let out a heavy breath and then found herself jumping. She closed her eyes soon found herself in Spot's arms. "See? Told ya I'se catch ya." he smirked and let her down. "C'mon!" he said and led her out into the night.


	9. First Kiss

Dear You. Chapter 9: First kiss.

The cry of the summer  
>Drowns out my voice<br>Even a small bit is alright, please don't cry  
>I'll forgive you, please don't cry<p>

Spot pulled Evelyn along on the empty Brooklyn streets. Their footsteps giving off soft pita-pat sounds on the stone ground. The air was a little cold, but it was bearable.

"Here we are." announced Spot. They stood in front of a building called, The Green Pub. An Irish bar no doubt. Spot took Evelyn's hand again and they both went inside. Those noise quickly got louder. Music filled the air and people were all over the place. Some were drunk and merry, others were up on a small stage singing and dancing along with the music. Everyone looked like they were having the time of their life. Suddenly a drunken man bumped into Evelyn and her fingers slipped right out of Spot's reach. "Spot!" she called out.

"Evelyn!" she heard Spot call out to her too. All of a sudden, the drunk man that had bumped into Evelyn was being pulled back by none other than Spot.

"The hell ya doin, mate?" said Spot. "Git ya drunk ars outa heah!" with that the drunk man laughed and staggered away. Spot quickly walked up to Evelyn and locked arms with her. "Dis place can get a lil crazy sometimes, but don' worry. You'se got me heah." he gave her a reassuring grin.

"Is this place usually like this?" asked Evelyn.

Spot pulled out a chair for her to sit down and then grabbed a seat himself. "Yeah...Usually. Ya never git bored heah dats for soir." Spot laughed. "I'se remembeh ta foist time I'se eveh stepped foot in heah. Was one of the greatest times of me life!" A waiter then placed a pint of beer down in front of Spot. "Same as usually, Mr. Conlon." Spot nodded his head once and then took the pint and took a great big gulp. He then reached in his pocket and placed 5 cents in the waiters hand. "Thank you, sir." Spot liked being called that. He liked having getting respect from others.

"You come here a lot, I can tell." said Evelyn.

Spot grinned. "Sure do, goily," he then looked at Evelyn a bit more closely. "Hey uh...you'se want anything t'drink?"  
>Evelyn thought for a moment. "Maybe just some water."<br>Spot raised a brow. "PSHAW!" he waved a hand in his face and then waved his hand in the air and called the waiter over.

"Yes, sir?" asked the waiter.  
>"Git me friend here a pint of Irish whisky." the waiter nodded and was off.<p>

Evelyn was surprised. Did people not care how old you were to drink? "Oh...Spot...I don't think I can handle that." she told him.

Spot laughed. "Soir ya can! If ya don' finish it, I will gladly take that rest." he put his hand on his chest and tried to look as humble as possible and then burst out laughing. Evelyn couldn't help but join him. Soon the waiter placed a pint of Irish whisky down in front of her. She looked down at it, unsure if she should risk it.

Spot moved closer towards her. "C'mon." he said. "Just a sip." he begged her on.

Evelyn took a deep breath and took the littlest sip ever. She placed it back down quickly and grimaced. Spot laughed at her. "What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Ya face, mate!" he continued laughing.  
>Evelyn felt hot and embarrassed. Maybe it was just the crowd, but she highly doubted it. She took up the pint again and took another sip, only this time it was a bigger sip. Evelyn placed the pint down hard just like the last time and grimaced again. "I'm going to get used to this damn it!"<br>Spot looked at her with wide eyes. "Whoa! Foist time I'se ever hoid a goil like you'se curse!" He took up the whisky and handed it to Evelyn. "Heah, anotheh sip."

Evelyn blushed and took a gulp this time. She had wanted to spit it out and throw up, but she forced it all to stay down. As it did she coughed and held her chest. "That's...That's really strong." she said. Spot smiled and finished his pint. He slammed it down hard and gave a satisfying 'ah'. Evelyn took another gulp and the same process happened. "I don't think I can drink it anymore." she slid the whisky over to Spot and watched him down it. Evelyn looked at him with wide eyes, unable to believe that he could do that. "How long have you been drinking, Spot?" she asked.

Spot wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Well...I'm nineteen now and I'se started drinking with me pap when I'se was fourteen. So that be five years."

"You started drinking at fourteen?" Evelyn could hardly believe it.

Spot gave her a look as in 'so what' and sat back in his chair. "Hey, that's pretty late for a kid dat age. Some start sooner."

Evelyn was afraid to ask how soon so she changed the subject. "How long you been in New York?"

Spot thought for a while. "Came here when I'se was ten, so it's been 'bout nine years."  
>"Got any siblings?" Evelyn asked.<p>

Spot nodded. "Two. Little sis and brotheh. Noah, she jus' turned five and Luke, he's twelve."

"I wish I had siblings." said Evelyn.

"Ya mean...you and that blonde goil aren't sisteh's?"  
>Evelyn shook her head. "No. Were best friends."<p>

Spot nodded. "Interesting. So's tell me 'bout you and ya family."

Evelyn rested her elbow on the table and then leaned her head on her fist. "Not much to say. They aint around anymore." Spot made a big 'O' with his mouth. "But that's ok. I've gotten used to it. I used to live on Rutland street and-" before she could finish, Spot cut her off.

"Wait. Hold one second. You'se said dat ya used to live on Rutland street?" Evelyn nodded. "I live there right now! Say, how long ya live there?"

"Few years, I guess." she answered him.

Spot looked at her in disbelief. "Nah! Git out heah! I'se would have noticed a pretty little face like you'se runnin' 'round." Spot realized what he said and shut up right away.

Evelyn just blushed. She wished she could tell me, but that would be a major mistake. She then started to think about Scott and her heart started to pound. Suddenly she got a great idea to break the awkward silence. "Do you want to dance?" she asked him.

Spot looked over at her and said, "What?"  
>Evelyn stood up and started to pull on Spot's collar. "C'mon. Am I going to have dance all my myself?" Spot then got up and followed her further out on to the floor. The music was louder now and more merry people began to sing and dance. Evelyn jumped up and down a little to the motion of the music like a few others did, and Spot lightly tapped his feet on the floor. "Oh come on, Spot. Ya can't tell me that you, an Irish boy, doesn't know how to dance."<br>Spot shook his head. "Neveh said I couldn't." and just like that the music skipped to a whole new beat and Spot picked up his feet higher off the ground. Tapped the floor harder and faster and once in a while spun around. "C'mon, goily, you try this out."  
>Evelyn tried to copy his moves and was having a hard time doing so. <em>I think the whisky is getting to my head<em>, thought Evelyn. She tried doing it again and ended up tripping over her own feet and fell flat on her bum. Spot burst out laughing and then and then helped her up. As the two giggled together about dancing Spot looked out and over the crowd and saw a familiar face walk in the door.

Evelyn saw the sudden look of seriousness that came upon Spot's face and asked. "What's wrong, Spot?"  
>"It's Charles. Charles Vanham. If he sees the two of togetheh, we'se will both be in for it by Mr. O'Brian. I betteh get ya back home."<br>"What?" said Evelyn. "We haven't been here for that long though. I'm sure he won't see us." Evelyn begged to stay. She was having such a great time.

"No," said Spot. "We'se can always come back." He took her hand then and the two sneaked out without Charles seeing them.

When the two got outside, the cool air sent chills on their arms from the sudden temperature change. Spot still held on to Evelyn's hand and led her on home. They couldn't help but laugh and giggle. Part of the reason for that was because of the whisky and beer. Evelyn ocasionally stumbled over her own feet and started laughing even harder while she got her skirt and shirt all dirty. Spot on the other hand had a better control over himself and helped her up and laughed at her clumsiness.

As a horse and carriage approached Spot pushed Evelyn into an alley to get out of the way. Evelyn leaned against the wall with Spot standing far too close beside her. Spot looked down at her and she looked up. The laughed quietly together. Suddenly, Evelyn felt Spot's hot lips on hers. His body pressed hard up against hers. He held her hands and licked her lips for entrance. Slowly she opened and Spot trailed his tongue in her mouth. She could lightly taste the whisky and beer, but she didn't mind. Spot then moved his hands behind her back, pressed her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Evelyn reached her arms up and around Spot's shoulders. She closed her eyes and imagined being kissed for the first time all over again. Suddenly, Spot stopped and pulled back from her. He looked at her for a moment and then he looked towards the street. "Sorry," he said. "Should have neveh done that."

Evelyn was confused. She enjoyed the kiss. Did Spot not like it? This was worrying her. "Spot?...Was it me?" she asked.

Spot looked at her like she was crazy or something a laughed a little. He then got serious again. "No. It was me. Now let's git ya home..." with that Spot took her hand and led her the rest of the way home without saying a word.

**Uh oh...What just happened? Review please! ^^**


	10. Secrets

The cicadas say it's too late  
>But I still reach out to you<br>Please believe in me  
>I want to say, "You don't have to cry anymore"<p>

Evelyn awoke suddenly with a pillow hitting her in the face. "Ouch!"  
>"Get up!" it was Bianca. Evelyn peered her eyes open to look up at her friend for but a moment and then closed them again and rested her head on her pillow. "I know you were out last night. Tell me why and who you were with." she demanded.<br>Evelyn moaned. "I wasn't out..." she lied.  
>"Horse shit!" hissed Bianca. "Don't lie to me. If you don't tell me the truth I'll be forced to get Mr. and Mrs. O'Brian involved in this."<p>

Evelyn slowly sat up and noticed that she was still in her close from the other day. Her boots had bits and pieces of dried mud on them and the rest had fallen either on the floor at the foot of the bed or scattered on her clean sheets. Evelyn looked up at Bianca. Her friend waited for an answer. She rubbed her head. It hurt from all the loud music, smoke and running around from last night. "I...went to an Irish party." she said.  
>"With who?" barked Bianca, demanding more and more information out of her friend.<p>

"With...With Spot Conlon." Bianca gasped and smacked Evelyn with her pillow again. "Stop hitting me!" said Evelyn.

"I can't believe you!" said Bianca. "You're going to get yourself in big trouble one of these days. That Conlon is BAD news! Stay away from him. He may remind you of you-know-who, but I don't trust him and neither should you!" Bianca tossed her pillow back on to her bed and walked to the door. "You best hurry up and get some fresh clothes on. We have school in an hour." she shut the door behind her and Evelyn flinched at the sound of it. She sighed and laid back down on her bed, dreading having to get up. What was she thinking? Staying up late on a school night? But she had wanted to desperately to see Spot. And to think that Bianca, her best friend, told her to stop trusting him because she didn't was unthinkable! Evelyn found herself in a tight corner and she was too tired to try and figure her way out of it.

As Evelyn was just about ready to finish up her breakfast she placed one of her pancakes into a napkin. She had decided to pick up some papers and not only give the newsie a penny, but some food while she was at it. It wasn't uncommon to NOT run into a newsie on the way to school. Evelyn considered herself very lucky to have a roof over her head, food in her belly and the opportunity to attend school. Bianca and Evelyn were moving up well in education. If they were to do well with all of their testing by the end of the week, her and Bianca would move up as Juniors. Everything worked differently. In some ways it was better and other ways it was well...hard.

When Evelyn and Bianca picked up their bags and headed outside, Bianca immediately bomb-barded Evelyn with questions. "You have to tell me everything!" she said first.

"About what?" Evelyn said, hoping her friend would let it go.

"About your night with Mr. Spotty Conlon! I may not be very FOND of what you did, but I'd still like to know."  
>Evelyn looked over at Bianca and raised a brow. "Spotty?" she said.<br>Bianca laughed. "Go on! Tell me! I'll just keep bugging you if you don't." she gave Evelyn a smile of pure cockiness.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders. "Oh alright. It started out when Spot asked me if I wanted to see a REAL Irish party. I told him yes, I snuck out, danced, watched him and everyone else though mostly and then we went home." Evelyn looked to her friend and finished.  
>"That's it?" Bianca looked at her stupidly. "C'mon! That can't be ALL that happened."<p>

"Well...Spot drank a little bit."  
>Bianca rolled her eyes. "Oh jeez! Spot sounds REALLY boring! Come on! He can't be as bad as you make him out to be. You're not telling me everything are you?"<p>

"Well," started Evelyn. "We ended up leaving early because we saw Charles Vanham there. Spot didn't want me getting caught so we ended up leaving early."  
>"And...?" Bianca pressed on.<br>"And that's it." said Evelyn.

"No great kissy time?" asked Bianca.

Evelyn blushed. "Shh! No!" she lied. She had to. She didn't feel like telling Bianca THAT much already. Besides, Spot ended up acting really weird after that and just wanted to forget that kiss ever happened. But damn was that kiss good. She hadn't been kissed like that ever before. Did guys from way-back-when have a knack for kissing? Evelyn smiled to herself at the thought. _Nah._ She thought. _I must just be kissed deprived or something silly like that, _she told herself. Just then a newsie boy bumped his way into Evelyn, shouting out the headline. Evelyn looked around in her dress pocket for a penny and handed it to the boy. He then gave her paper and was about ready to head off but Evelyn called out to the boy and he turned back around. She took out her pancake from her bag and out of the cloth napkin and handed it to him. The boys face lit up like she had just given him some gold. The boy smiled, tipped his hat, said thank you before taking the food and walked off happily with both food and money in his hand. Evelyn felt pretty good about herself and didn't notice Bianca staring at her.  
>"What was that all about?" asked Bianca. "Now your handing out free food?"<p>

Evenly only smiled and continued on walking to school.

Spot sat in his chair reading a paper. Working at the District Work Center sure beat selling papes. Most of the time Spot found himself either doing paper work, working on projects, yelling at people to do their own projects or taking errands for Mr. O'Brian or Charles. He cringed at the thought of him and put his paper down. He took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair. Just then two hands slammed down on the table he was at and startled him a bit. "Jessus!" he said. "The hells ya do that for?" he complained. When he saw who it was he grew even more annoyed. "Well if it aint Mr. Vanham himself."

"I've been trying to find you all morning. I have something to talk to you about."  
>Spot sighed. Annoyed and just completely irritated. "Can it wait?" he said.<p>

Charles raised a brow and placed his hands on his hips. "Don't speak to me so 'lightly' Mr. Conlon. And no, it cannot wait."  
>"Ah right fine. What you got t'say?"<p>

Charles sat himself down and began talking. "I saw you last night," he started. "With that Connealy girl, Miss. Evelyn. I advise you to stay away from her."  
>"Jealious?" asked Spot.<p>

Charles glared at Spot. "She's just a girl, Spot. I don't want you going and ruining her."  
>Spot glared back. "The hells dat suppose t'mean eh?" now he was just pissed off all together.<p>

"Just be careful, Spot. I won't tell on you because then that means I'll be telling on Miss. Evelyn, and I don't want her getting in trouble for your stupidity." he rose from his chair and walked away from Spot and out of his sights. Spot let out a sigh of relief, glad that that conversation was over and done with. But in a way, Charles was right. Evelyn was a nice girl, but all Spot wanted was to show the poor girl what a real party was. He never meant for this to happen. He never meant to...kiss her. He would have to stay away from the O'Brian's house then for a while until he got rid of the thought of wanting to kiss Evelyn again. In a small way, Charles was right: Evelyn is a nice girl being brought up by good people and he...he was poor and always living on the edge. He was busy supporting his family. He didn't have time to be chasing skirts like he did in his younger teens. He was almost twenty and his mother was already nagging him about finding a wife and having lots of babies. Spot completely ignored her on that subject and usually left the apartments whenever she brought it up. For now, Spot had his work cut out for him and it liked it that way.

While sitting at her desk and writing on her black board with white chalk, Evelyn raised her hand for Mrs. Thorn to come over. Just as she did, Mrs. Thorn stood up from her desk and briskly walked over to Evelyn's side and checked all her answers. "Very well," said Mrs. Thorn. "You are free for the rest of the morning. Continue on with your reading until the rest of the class is done." she walked back over to her desk sat down, picking up her book she was reading just moments before. Evelyn flipped open her book of Romeo and Juliet. She was to the part Murcutio was just about to be killed by Tibalts blade. That part was so moving in the movie, but reading the part in the book moved her emotions even more. She felt for Murcutio. She knew what it was like to have such a dear friend. Evelyn then peaked a glance to Bianca who was done with all of her morning studies and reading the same book too. She was further in it though and looked just as sucked into it as Evelyn herself. She then went back to reading, remember the place and the setting and wishing that she could tell Bianca that her liking Spot was not just some foolish game. She really did like spot and not only because he looked a great deal like Scott. She just didn't know how to go about telling Bianca how she really felt.

On the way back from school Bianca and Evelyn saw a bunch of those Plug uglies again beating up a newsie and taking all of his papes and most of his money. The two looked around while the poor boy got beat up and left there on the side of the street. It was such a dirty world and Evelyn wished she could just stop it all. The newsie sniffed and picked himself up and limped away from his selling spot.  
>"I feel so bad for those newsie," said Bianca. "And those damn Plug uglies! I'd sure like to shove my fist into all of their faces."<br>"Why don' ya then?" said a voice.  
>The girls spun 'round and saw Racetrack sitting on some steps, lighting a cigar. "Thomas?" said Bianca.<br>Racetrack puffed out smoke slowly. "Eh, call me by my nick name, Racetrack. I answeh betteh t'that more. Thomas is what my granny calls me...And Abby."  
>"Oh. Right. So Racetrack," started Bianca. "About what I said..."<br>"Ya can't do it can ya? Is dat it?"

Bianca shook her head. "Oh no. I could probably do it, I just think those Plug uglies wouldn't stop bothering me then after that. And not because I beat 'em up, but cause I'm so gorgeous!" she flicked her hair and laughed jokingly. Evelyn and Racetrack joined in.

"Sure, Bianca," said Evelyn and Bianca gave her a playful shove.

Racetrack stood up from the step he was sitting on and said, "You goilies are different."  
>"That suppose to be a bad thing?" Evelyn said.<br>Racetrack quickly shook his head. "Nah! Everyones always so polite deas days. It jus' annoyin' ya know? And you two, especially Blondie oveh heah, Bianca, jus' don' give crap what othehs think or say." The girls could only shrug, know that Racetrack was right. "I like you goils. And so does my sisteh. Well I best be off to the lodgin' house. Grannys drivin' me crazy." he laughed a little and waved the girls off.

Racetrack was right. The girls definitly a different kind of spunk then the rest of the folks and they would have to be careful about that. People would start to ask questions and get sneaky and that was something the girls did not want to have to worry about.

Later on that day Evelyn stood by a window in the music room and watched as men worked on the green house. She noticed right away that Spot wasn't there. She had a bad feeling it was because of her.

"Something troubling you me dear?" asked Sybelle.  
>Evelyn turned around quickly and said, "Oh! No. Nothings wrong. Just thinking is all." she gave her a small smile.<p>

Mrs. O'Brian smiled back. "How ya think of the party?"  
>"It was nice. I really enjoyed it."<br>Mrs. O'Brian chuckled. "Oh, that's good t'hear me dear. Come sit down. Let's play the piano for a while." It had been a few days that Evelyn and Sybelle had practice anything on the piano and it was good to hear the soft melodies the keys gave off. It was a good way to rid the thought of Spot from Evelyn mind too, at least for the time being. She kept her focus on how to play the keys just right and before she knew it she had gotten through her first song.  
>"Oh this is great!" said Sybelle. "You are learning quickly! I never had any daughters to teach music too and me boys were neveh the type to follow into music. They were so much like their fatheh." Evelyn could tell that she was happy with her and Bianca being here and wished, in some way, that she could stay here forever, but nothing ever lasted forever, unless if you were dead.<p>

When night came, Evelyn lay all nice and warm in her bed. The sheets covering her toes and up over her chest. The lights were off and the moonlight shined in a little through the curtains, giving off a blue colored light in the room. Evelyn watched at some shadows danced across the ceiling while it blew in the wind. The image of it was so peacful it made her fall right to sleep. But she soon started to dream; at least she thought she was dreaming. She stood at the foot of her bed again, looking down at herself. She turned around and saw misty light sink in from underneath the door. This dream was all too familiar to her. As she opened the door she found herself standing in the hospital hallway again and blinking dull light by the desk in the distance. She stepped forward, walking ever closer to the first room, Bianca's room. She peaked her head inside and saw that Bianca's limp body was still laying there in bandages. Evelyn continued on walking and then came to the second room, her room and walked inside, seeing herself again on the bed. She looked like a tragic mess the closer she walked over to the bed side.

"This is what you've become, Evelyn." said a voice.

Startled, Evelyn looked over her shoulder and gasped. "S-Scott?" she was so frozen she couldn't move from where she was standing and Scott only stood a few feet away.  
>He slowly walked over to the other side of the bed and said, "This is you, Evelyn."<br>"I...I know." she answered.

"And this is how you will stay even once you wake up."  
>"What do you mean "Once I wake up."?"<br>Scooted sighed, looking down at the Evelyn who laid on the bed and then at Evelyn herself. "You're stuck in-between time, Evelyn."  
>"And...?"<br>"And you will be stuck like this until you decide what you want to do...I mean...till your heart knows what it wants to do."  
>"Explain...?" said Evelyn having a hard time believing that it was really Scott she was talking to or a figment of her imagination.<p>

"Right now, Evelyn, your body is laying here, unconscious, dying slowly, while the conscious part of you is stuck where you are now. For some reason you were brought to where you are for a certain reason and you have to figure why, but you don't have that much longer to think about what it is, that's why you have to hurry."  
>"What about Bianca?" asked Evelyn.<p>

"What happens to her is entirely up to you. This is your doing and you have to pick up the pieces and place them together again...It's not your time to die yet, Evelyn. It's the same for Bianca too. You got you yourself and here into this mess and only you can get yourselves out of it."  
>"What if I tell Bianca about this?"<br>Scott shrugged. "I don't know all the details. I'm just the messenger boy." he then reached over and placed a hand on Evelyn's. It was very faint, but she could feel his touch. "What happened to me is not your fault, but your here for a reason. Someone here, in this time, needs you. That's all I can tell you. Now, wake up." and like that Evelyn awoke and sat up fast in her bed. She kicked the covers off of her and slipped of her night rob. She opened up the bedroom door and closed it quietly. She need to get up and walk around; to think. As she descended down the stairs she noticed a light coming from inside Mr. O'Brian's study room. He was talking to someone, but who? Evelyn peered in closer through the cracked door and listened in on the conversation.

"She's a nice girl, yes, I know." it was Mr. O'Brian talking. "But she hardly knows you."  
>The man he was talking to sighed. "Yes, that's true too, but give me some time with her, perhaps even alone, maybe we could make a good match." The voice sounded familiar. Who could it be?<p>

"That's if she wants' to. I cannot force her." replied Mr. O'Brian. Another question struck Evelyn: Who were they talking about?

"Completely understandable. I just hope you put some thought into this." said the man. After that Evelyn heard some shuffling and ran to the stairs seeing how the two men were walking out of the study room. Evelyn pretended to just be coming down and saw Mr. O'Brian and Charles Vanham walking out of the room. She was stunned a little to see him here at this hour of the night.  
>"Ah! Miss. Evelyn. It's good to see you. I hope our talking did not wake you." said Charles.<br>Evelyn shook her head. "No, no. I just came down to use the restroom." she then looked away from the two and started to walk away.

"Ah! Evelyn...?" called out Mr. O'Brian. Evelyn turned back around, waiting for his reply. "The bathroom is the other way." he told her. Evelyn nodded once and headed in the right direction this time, brushing past Charles; her nerves chilling her as she did so.


	11. Waking up to a nightmare

Bianca woke up that morning and noticed that Evelyn had woken up before her. Lately, Bianca had been feeling tired throughout most of her days. She found herself going to bed early and waking up late. She didn't know what was wrong with her. As she slipped the covers off of her she could hear the men outside hard at work putting together the green house. When she looked outside she saw that they were almost done. Another thing she noticed was that Spot wasn't there. He hadn't been there all week. She shook the thought from her and decided that whatever it was it wasn't her business.

As she got dressed and brushed her hair and neatly put it into a bun she headed down stairs, smelling some eggs and bacon. She walked into the dining room seeing that everyone else had ate their breakfast. Abigail then walked in, ready to clean up some dishes and stopped as soon as she saw Bianca standing there.  
>"Oh! 'scuse me!" she said and started to head out the way she had come.<p>

"Wait!" Bianca called out.  
>Abigail stopped and turned around. "Yes?"<p>

"Is there still food left?" just as she had said that her stomach growled. Bianca blushed a little with embarrassment and Abigail cleared her throat, trying not to giggle.  
>"Yes, there is. I'll get you a plate right away."<p>

Within a few minutes Abigail came back out with a full plate of food. Bianca's nose was right. They did have bacon and eggs for breakfast. "Is there anything else you need?" asked Abigail.

Bianca shook her head and Abigail started to walk away. "Wait!" said Bianca again. "Sit down. I could use a good conversation." she told her. Abigail nodded once and sat down next her. Bianca took a few bites of her food before starting up a conversation with Abigail who seemed to be a very quiet girl. "What got you started working for the O'Brian's?" asked Bianca.

Abigail cleared her throat and said, "My little brother, Thomas-"  
>"Racetrack." said Bianca.<p>

"Abigail nodded. "Yes. Well, shortly after selling papers he found this job for me and I took it up right away." Bianca nodded, Not sure on what to say next, but it was Abigail who spoke up this time. "Um...If you don't mind me asking...Where did you come from? I've heard all sorts of rumors but-"  
>"What kind of rumors?" Bianca said suddenly.<p>

Abigail shrugged her shoulders. "Just silly stuff is all...like...some say that you and your friend are run aways or something outrageous like that..."

Bianca raised a brow. "Well you can tell them that we are NOT run aways. Evelyn and I just...it's just..." Bianca wasn't sure what to tell this girl. Either way, Bianca would have to lie to her. "Evelyn and I lost some very close friends and we had no idea what to do or where to go...So we came to Brooklyn." Bianca quickly shoved more food in her mouth, afraid she would let something slip. At least part of her lie was true.

Later on that day, the sun was out and the wind made the weather reasonable. Bianca stood on the back porch watching the men get back to work. Evelyn and Sybelle were inside playing the piano and Mr. O'Brian sat to far right side of the porch talking something over with Charles Vanham and a few other men. Bianca felt like she was the only one not doing anything. Maybe this was why she had been tired? Was she depressed? She did miss her family. Sure she had Evelyn with her and had nice place to stay, food in her belly and a safe place to sleep at night, but she wanted more than anything was to feel important again. She wanted to see her family and help them out; she wanted to go back to work at the mall and she wanted to play with her younger siblings cousins again. Everyone seemed to have somebody but her and it made her sick to her stomach. She felt grounded; she felt as if she was already looking at her future.

Suddenly she found herself walked towards the working men. For some odd reason she wanted to help them. She enjoyed building things and getting a good workout.

"Watch out miss!" Someone yelled and before she knew it a long piece of wood smacked her right in the face. The next thing she saw was a white ceiling. She could hear a faint beeping sound and looked over to see what it was. Her eyes grew wide when she realized where she was: A hospital. She started to freak out when she couldn't see out of her left eye. She had wanted to reach up and touch it, but her left arm was in a cast and it hurt to try and move it so she reached up with her right hand felt a bandage around it. She looked down at her feet and her right leg was in a cast too. What the hell was going on? Hot tears started to form in her eyes. An I-V was stuck in her right arm and other cords were attached to her. She saw a nurse walk in soon after. At first she was looking down at some papers and then when she looked up, seeing that she was awake, she gave Bianca a warm smile. "Good morning." she said to her.

"What's happened to me?" she asked the nurse.

The nurse placed her hand on Bianca's head and told her. "You are lucky to be alive."  
>"What happened?" Bianca said again.<p>

"You got in an accident, dear. You've gone through some pretty rough stuff. It's best you try to keep calm."  
>Then it hit her. Bianca remembered that night that Evelyn was driving. "H-how long have I been asleep?" she asked the nurse.<br>"A little over a month. You're friend though is still in a coma."  
>"Coma?" said Bianca. Is that what had happened to her after the crash? But how was that possible? she had just been at the O'Brian's house a few seconds ago.<p>

The nurse hooked the I-V cord up to a new patch. "There. That should do it." the nurse looked down and then asked Bianca if she was hungry. Come to think of it, Bianca was hungry. In fact, she was starving! Bianca nodded and the nurse smiled again. Bianca was really getting tired of this nurses icky sweet smile. "Right. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that the nurse left, leaving Bianca to herself again.

Bianca tried to sit up, but she was in too much pain and decided to stop trying. An hour passed before the nurse came back with a tray of food. On it was pudding, toast with butter, water and some chicken broth. The nurse grabbed a device from the side of the bed and pressed down on a button and the bed slowly moved up. Bianca was now able to be up straight and eat her food. Only one problem occurred though: Bianca was left handed and her left arm was in a cast so she was forced to use her right. When the nurse tried to help Bianca yelled at her, telling her to leave. The nurse quickly left the room and Bianca tried feeding herself again. Her hot soup fell off her spoon before she could even get it to her mouth. She tried this another three times and when the same thing happened and she tossed her spoon on the tray. Not feeling very hungry anymore she watched as the steam rose up from the small cup. Bianca looked out the window, the sun was out and she could see trees swaying in the wind. She didn't know or keep track of how much time had passed. She enjoyed the scenery so much she closed her eyes and imagined herself back at the O'Brian's house, sitting under the tree in the back yard with Evelyn, laughing and telling stories. Soon the door swung open again, thinking for sure it was the nurse again, Bianca was about ready to snap at her but thought otherwise when she heard her mother's voice ring in her ears.  
>"Bianca! Oh my little girl!" her mother, Grace, ran up to her bed and hugged her.<p>

"Mom? Ouch!"  
>"Oh! Sorry about that!" her mother stepped back and that's when Bianca saw her father. The two smiled at each other.<p>

Her father, Edward, placed a warm hand on hers and squeezed it lightly. The parents were happy to see that their little girl was still alive and that she has woken up.

"It's a miracle you survived!" said her mother. "We were so worried about you. Your father and I could hardly sleep..." Bianca's mother went on with how worried she was about her and how things were going back at home. Some of it made her smile and others not so much. At the same time Bianca felt happy and sad. Happy to be back, but sad to be gone. She wasn't sure if her feelings made any sense, they were happening and she couldn't control them.

Later on that day, after her parents had to leave because of visiting hours, she had requested to see Evelyn. She didn't care if she wasn't awake; she just wanted to see her friend. Bianca was placed into a dark blue wheelchair and taken to Evelyn's room by a different nurse. As she entered the room Bianca saw that Evelyn was in worse condition than she and felt like crying for her friend who couldn't do it for herself. Bianca told the nurse to leave her be and so she was. She sat there in her wheelchair, staring at her sleeping friend, knowing full well where she really was. She was back in 1899 with the O'Brian's. Bianca reached out and touched her friends hand. "Evelyn...if you can hear me then great, but if you can't I don't care, but I need to say this before I go mad...Are you really there? Are you really asleep? If not, then why is your body still here? It just doesn't make any sense! The car tumbled, we crashed, passed out because of it, but why on earth would we go back in time? That's something I don't understand and it scares me. I fear I may never walk again. I fear I may be blind in one eye. My left arm is shattered and my head hurts like hell and I can hardly feed myself. I just wish...I just wish you were here...and awake. Where did we go wrong? C'mon, Evelyn...Wake up from this silly dream already!...Ok?" Evelyn did not steer though. She didn't even make a sound; move a pinky even or an eyelid. Nothing. It was as if Evelyn was sitting doll, all laid out nicely on her bed, only she was bandaged up. Maybe staying asleep is what Evelyn truly need? Who would want to wake up to this nightmare?


	12. Reality sucks

**Been really busy with college and work _ not to mention math has been kicking my butt and I've been spending most of my free time trying to understand it  
><strong>**Anywho! Glad to finally have the next chapter out! So happy! Keep on reviewing! Love you guys :) No homo lol**

Evelyn sat by Bianca's bed side, praying that her dear friend would wake up soon. After a hit to the face by a board, it knocked her out cold and Evelyn somehow got an eerie feeling because of it. A welt on Bianca's forehead started to bruise more and Evelyn knew that once she woke up it would be a killer head ache. Suddenly a knock came to the door; it was Sybelle.

"Evelyn, dear, it's time for supper. Won't ya come down?"  
>Evelyn slowly shook her head and softly spoke. "No thank you, ma 'am." she said to her. "I don't have much of an appetite right now." Sybelle said nothing but nodded and closed the door. Evelyn sighed deeply. "C'mon, Bianca. Wake up! A slap to the face like that couldn't have been that bad...could it?" Evelyn reached her hand over and squeezed Bianca's.<p>

Bianca sat in the back seat of her parent's car, watching the other vehicles drive by. Her parents talked, but she heard not a word of it. She was dazed, confused, upset. What was worse was that she had no idea what she wanted. Torn between two worlds was enough to drive anyone up the wall. Bianca noticed a droplet of rain splash on the window; she looked up and saw more heading it's way to the dirty yet beautiful city. She rolled down the window, reaching her arm out the window and feeling the cool air brush past her hand and the side of her face.

"Bianca, roll up that window, you'll catch cold." said her mother.

Bianca did not listen to her mother's words though and continued to enjoy the nice fresh air.

When she got home, Bianca was rolled in her wheel chair by her father who led her to the living room where her mother made out a small bed on the couch.

"Is there something wrong with my room?" Bianca asked, watching as her mother placed a pillow down to finish it all off.

"No," she replied.

"Then why can't I sleep in there?" she asked.  
>Her mother sighed. "You're dad and I think it's best if you stay away from stairs. Also, you'll be down here with us so we'll be able to hear you if you call for us."<br>"I'll just text you." she said. She then suddenly remember that she no longer a had a cell phone since the accident. "Oh...Never mind," she said. Her father was about to help her out of the wheel chair but she insisted that she do it herself. And she did.

When that was said and done, Bianca laid on the long velvety covered couch and stared up at the ceiling. She stared at it so long she started to make out figures on the wall and soon she started talking to them. "What are you looking at?" she said to a figure that looked like a fat old man. "Get that smile off you're dirty face," she then looked to another figure and said, "Well look at you," she said quietly, hardly making a sound. The figure looked like woman with her hair all pinned up and getting ready for some kind of party. The woman looked like Sybelle almost and Bianca felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. "I want to be happy too..." she said, looking at the womanly figure. Bianca then dozed off, leaving the figures on the walls to comfort themselves.

The next day Bianca demanded to go to the library. She had fought her father on the subject for a good hour before he finally gave in and took her. She didn't care if she was all bandaged up; she felt the need to go and find things out. Of what? She wasn't quite sure yet and whatever it was she would find it there.

When she got to the library, finding a quiet place to be she had asked her father to help her look for things on New York in the late 1800's. When she told him this he gave her a funny look but did it anyway. On the other hand, Bianca went off to find some more serious information on her own; something more on topic.

Bianca looked from shelf-to-shelf, not having very good luck with anything until a book fell high from its shelf, giving her a little scare. She rolled around on her wheel chair to see a dusty torn up book on the floor. She went over to it and picked it up, blowing and brushing off the dust; she was hoping to find some kind of label on front but she saw nothing. She looked on the side and even on the back and still saw nothing. Bianca decided to take this as a hint and placed the book on her lap and rolled back to her table where she found her dad setting down four books.

"Thanks dad," she said.

"If you need anything," he said, "I'll be just down the hall on the computer. I have some writing to get done for work." Bianca nodded twice and her dad left her to her reading.

Bianca read for what seemed like a good hour before she finally set down the second book she had picked up; she rubbed her eyes, strained from reading too much for too long, thinking that coming here was all just a big mistake until she glanced over at the book she had found. She opened it and flipped through the first couple of pages, not finding much of an interest in them. She then came across the lines of, "New York City; the way it was." The label was catchy and she began to read. She was hooked by the first couple of sentences and wanted to read more. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped.  
>"Sorry," it was her father. "Didn't mean to scare you. Find anything you like?" Bianca slowly shook her head. "That's too bad," he told her. "We'll come back another day. We have to go now and you need your rest." Her father was probably right about the resting part, but she wasn't so sure about the coming back part so she slipped the dirty book into her bag without anyone seeing and went on home.<p>

Later that night, Bianca sat at the dinner table with her parents. She kept glancing back at her bag that was in the living room with the book in it. She had taken something from the library and she had never done that before and it left a weird yet exciting feeling in her belly. She took one last bite of her baked potato and slid her plate forward.

"You didn't eat much." her mother commented, looking up from her plate and over at her daughter.

"Not that hungry." Bianca stated.

Her mother laughed. "You can't be serious. You got out of a coma and you have hardly ate anything since you woke up and you're not that hungry?" she scoffed this time. "Finish your plate." she ordered. Bianca said nothing to her mother and removed herself from the dinner table. "Bianca? Where do you think you're going?"  
>"My room," she said in an irritated tone.<p>

She heard her mother stand up from her chair by the sound of it sliding behind her. "You need to be down stairs." her mother told her, following after her. "You can't get up there by yourself.  
>Bianca suddenly stopped. The room was quiet for a while. "Can't do it...by myself?" Bianca said slowly. "Then why don't...you help me." she said.<p>

Her mother gave out a heavy sigh. "Don't make things harder than it already is, Bianca."  
>Again it was quiet. "Harder?" she repeated. "Harder?...You don't know what hard is." she said.<p>

"WHAT?" her mother snapped. "I'd like you to say that again." she said.

Bianca ignored her mother this time and stood up from the wheel chair and took her first step on the stairs.

"Bianca..." she heard her father say. "Come down." he said softly.

Bianca would not hear any of it though. She took another step, holding on to the railing as she went up.

"Honey, do something." she heard mother say. Her father was at a loss for words, he knew that Bianca was a strong young woman and would easily defended if someone helped her with anything that would hurt her pride.

One-by-one, Bianca reached the top of the stairs and went into her room. When she opened the door an old familiar smell went up her nose. She smiled a little, but soon that smile faded. The smell was not as comforting as she had hoped. She was used to the smell of the room that her and Evelyn shared.

Bianca slammed the door shut and leaned against it. She squeezed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. When she was sure she wouldn't, she finally made it to her bed and laid down. She laid there for what seemed like hours. Her mom and dad would knock on the door from time-to-time, checking up on her, but she didn't care. She only cared about getting back to Evelyn. To her and Evelyn, 1899 was their Golden Age. She was happy despite the changes. The people she met there she grew very fond of. The newsie, Mr, and Mrs. O'Brian, Racetrack, Abigail, some of the girls at school and even Spot was starting to make an imprint on her life.

When all was quiet, Bianca got up from her bed and opened her bedroom door, peeking out to see if anyone was out there. Luck for her, no one was and she slowly made her way to the bathroom. After going to the restroom and brushing her teeth (man it felt good brushing her teeth with decent tooth paste) As she placed the paste back into the cabinet she was about to close it, but something caught her eyes: A bottle of Lunexor and Tylenol. She grabbed the two and took out one Lunexor and two Tylenol; it would be enough to knock a person out. She then placed them back in their rightful place and washed down the pills quickly. She looked at herself in the mirror, realizing what she had just done tears started to form in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and walked back to her room where she laid back down on her bed. Bianca felt herself getting tired. Dizzy even; and soon she closed her eyes

Suddenly she found herself opening them again. A blurry figured stared down at her.

"Bianca...?" they said.

"...Mmm?" she could hardly muster a sound.

"Oh thank God you're alright! I was so worried."

Bianca recognized the voice. "Evelyn...?"

The blurry figure nodded. "Yeah...It's me. How are you feeling?"  
>When Bianca's vision became clear and her head started to clear out she slowly say up, confused more now than ever. "What happened to me?" she asked.<p>

"You got hit in the head with a board." Evelyn told her.

"A board?"

Evelyn nodded. "Is everything ok, Bianca? Want me to go get Sybelle?"  
>Bianca shook her head. "No. I'll be fine...I just...I need to tell you something." Evelyn was silent and sat still. "When I was knocked out...I ended up back at the hospital..."<p>

Evelyn stood up straighter, her eyes becoming serious. "The hospital?"


	13. The propsal

Dear you Chapter 13. The proposal.

Evelyn sat slumped at her desk, paying no mind to what Miss. Thorn was saying up on the board while writing it in chalk. The words that ran through her head where the words spoken from Bianca, telling her that they would have to wake up from this dream soon, but Evelyn didn't want to. She wanted to stay her, forever.  
>"Miss. Connealy, did you hear me at all? I asked you a question." Miss. Thorn's voiced finally found its way in Evelyn's head. She picked at her ear trying to get the annoying sound out but realized that her teachers voice was not an imagination.<br>"No..." Evelyn answered.  
>"What? Speak up, child. I cannot hear you."<br>"I said...NO! Did you hear me this time?" Evelyn knew that was the wrong thing to say and watched as her teacher eyes narrowed, lips piercing together and her face tightening in that pissed off way.  
>"Miss. Connealy, please come to the front of the class." Evelyn rose from her desk and walked to the front of the class. Miss. Thorn dropped the piece of chalk in Evelyn's hand and pointed to the board. "You are here by-forth dismissed from today's teachings and will write on the board THESE exact words: I will NOT talk back to the teacher. You will write this on the board in small hand writing until the end of the day and then I expect you to wash it once everyone has left the room." Miss. Thorn went back to her teachings and left Evelyn to do her writing.<p>

At the end of the day as Evelyn finished washing up the last part of the board she dumped her rag into the milky looking water.  
>"Are you finished?" her teacher asked. Evelyn nodded. "Good. GO dump the water and then bring the bucket and the rag back and leave it in the closet." Evelyn did this and returned soon after. As she was picking up her things, Miss, Thorn said, "Why must you make so much trouble for yourself?"<br>Evelyn took a deep breath. "Why must you be so hard on your students? What lessons are there to learn from abuse other than fear?"

"Your tongue often gets the better of you, I see." Miss. Thorn said.  
>"I only learned from the best." Evelyn told her.<br>Miss. Thorn looked surprised. "Oh? And who might this be?"  
>"My boy-" Evelyn stopped herself. She was about to say her boyfriend, but Evelyn no longer had one. Scott was dead.<br>"Who? Go on."  
>Evelyn shook her head. "No. It's none of your business. I don't pry into your private life so stay out of mine!" With that Evelyn left in a hustle, almost forgetting about Bianca standing outside, waiting for her.<br>"Hey! Slow down." Bianca finally caught up with her friend. It was then when she was the irritated look on her face. "You two get at it again?" Bianca asked.  
>"ARGH!" Evelyn stopped dead in her tracks and yelled out of frustration, throwing her bag to the dirty stone ground. "Why does she hate me so much? WHY?"<br>At first Bianca didn't know what to do. "Whoa! Calm down. You're away from prison now. Cool down."  
>"I don't NEED to cool down! I want to punch that nosey old hag!"<br>"What did she say this time?" asked Bianca.

Evelyn sighed, picked up her bag and brushing it off she said, "I almost told her about Scott."  
>"WHAT? Evelyn! That shi- stuff is really secret. No matter how-"<br>"Whoa...slow down. I didn't tell her that. Just about Scott being my, er well, used to be boyfriend. Almost. And then I stormed out."  
>Bianca nodded. "Ah, I see."<p>

Suddenly a familiar voice called out to them and the two girls turned around seeing a newsie hat, with twenty some papes under his pits and a cigar in his mouth. "Hiya ladies! Care for a pape?" it was Racetrack.  
>Bianca's face lit up. "Oh! Hi, Racetrack! How ya been, kid?"<br>Racetrack kicked his foot on the stone and took in a drag. When the thick smoke left his mouth it quickly vanished away with the cold fall winds. "Ah, don' call me kid. It's Racetrack. Jus' Racetrack. Got it?"  
>Bianca laughed a little. "Yeah sure. And no thank you, we don't need a paper, but heres a penny anyway." Bianca pulled out a penny from the pocket of her skirt and tossed it to Racetrack.<br>"Danks!" he said, stuffing it in his shoe. "By the way, Eve, " he said, clearly towards Evelyn. "Spot is lookin' for ya. Says he needs ta tell ya somethin'."  
>"Like what?"<br>"I dunno. You'se think Spot Conlon tells me anything?"

Just then Ractrack was joined up by two other newsies. "Where ya been Race?" said a boy slightly older than Ractrack. You could tell he had curly dark hair under that newsie hat of his and he wore a worn out jacket with no buttons. His fadded pink shirt was unbottoned at the top and he wore pants that went up a little passed his ankles. He then looked at Evelyn and Bianca and tipped his hat. "Oh! Hiya sweet faces! Ya can call me Mush."  
>"Knock it off, Mush!" said the other boy joining Racetrack. He looked a little more dignified than the other two. He probably a better stable home than them.<br>"Mush? Finn? How'ja find me?"

"If ya aint in Harlem sellin, then ya in Brooklyn." said Mush. "It's dat simple!"

Racetrack pushed his face away. "Get outa heah! Ya smell like too many perfumes." Mush was known to get a bit too close to ladies and that's how he got his name.

"Race, ya gotta come to the races. There some hot deals goin on!" said the boy named Finn.  
>Racetrack rolled his eyes. "Can't ya see I'm busy heah. Got keep score. Be there in a sec." The boys left and Racetrack finally looked more at ease.<br>"They your friends?" Bianca asked.  
>Racetrack smiled. "Yeah. They's are. And a real pain in mass too!" This made Evelyn smile and Bianca laughed a little. "Well anyway," said Racetrack. "I'll see ya two ladies later. Seeya!" Racetrack left in a hurry, trying to sell the last of his papes so he could go to the race tracks.<p>

"Do you feel better now?" Bianca asked.  
>Evelyn slowly nodded. "Thank God it's the weekend!"<br>"For sure! Say...I wonder what Spot wants." Bianca got a huge grin on her face. "Maybe he wants to tell you he LOVES you!" Bianca teased her friend, making her blush.  
>"Stop that, Bianca! Theres no way!"<p>

Bianca sighed. "Oh Come one!" she laughed. "Don't get all wishy washy on me now!"

Evelyn blushed even more. "Stop it!"  
>Suddenly they were stopped by none other than Spot. "Evelyn...Bianca." he acknowleged them both. "Evelyn...I need ta speak with ya...alone, please?"<p>

Bianca just grinned as big as she could and patted Evelyn on the back. "Suuuure. You two...go ahead and TALK. I'll meet you back at the house, Evelyn." She then looked over at Spot and her face got serious. "You better not TRY anything mister. I'll come after you with my own two fists!"  
>Spot looked a little surprised. He had never had such a nice looking girl threaten him before other than the drunk hazy looking ones over at the pub, but of course they were all older than him. "Uh...Yeah." he told her. Bianca brushed passed him and hurried back to the house. "What's the matter with her?" Spot asked.<br>Evelyn shrugged. "She's just...protective of her friends." she told him this quietly and he had to strain to listen.

He nodded. "I see...Well, Eve..."  
>"It's Evelyn." she said to him, still as quiet as a mouse.<br>"Oh...Sorry, Evelyn."  
>"No. It's ok. You can call me Eve if you want to." she tried not to blush again. Bianca had gotten her so worked up that she was totally not prepared to speak to spot. "What did you want to talk about?" Evelyn asked.<p>

"First, I wanted to apologize for not speaking with ya for some days now, but that don't mean I'm confessin' anythin'," Spot quickly told her this. "But...been tellin' me mam about ya. She wants ta meet ya real bad. Not my idea, but...she wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over."

"...I'm sorry. I can't."  
>Spot looked a little disappointed but then regained his collected self once again. "Ah I see. Too bad den I guess...So what else you's got goin' on that ya can't come?"<br>"Thomas tells me that he has something very important to talk to me about tonight."  
>"Oh...Tonight. Well ya see...Tonight would be not be a good night to come over anyway...What about tomorrow? I can pick you up."<br>Evelyn's heart suddenly jumped. This conversation was reminding her of when Scott was first trying to ask her out. Was Spot trying to do the same? "Tomorrow night will be good, yeah." she told him.

"Ah. That's good, I mean, ok."  
>"But tonight I know will be crazy."<br>"Why?" Spot asked her.  
>Evelyn pulled a few strands of hair behind her ears. "I have to talk to Thomas AND Charles Vanham..." he voice trailed off.<br>"Huh? What?" Spot inched closer to her face.

Evelyn blushed and put her face down. "I have to talk to both Thomas AND Charles." she said louder this time.

When she said Charles name, Spot backed away from her and got an irritated look on his face. He grimaced. "Ugh! Charles...Hate that guy!"  
>"You know him?" Evelyn asked.<p>

"Know him? I work with that stupid idiot!"  
>Evelyn was a little surprised. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."<br>"Ah! Nah...dats fine. Well, I's gotta go, Eve. See ya tomorrow night...uh...six?" Evelyn nodded and watched Spot run off again.

When Evelyn got back, she set her bag on the living room couch and sighed. She was finally home and able to rest.  
>"Oh you're back now." Evelyn turned her head and say Sybelle standing there with a dusty rag in her hand. "Thomas and Mr. Vanham are waiting in the office. You best not keep them waiting any longer." she had a rather unusually smile on her face as she said this.<br>Evelyn left her bag on the couch and walked inside the office. So much for resting. This was now the moment of truth. Thomas sat at his desk while charles sat in black chair across from the desk. There was an empty seat right next to Charles, seeing how it was the only place lef to sit, Evelyn had to sit there.

"Evelyn," Thomas started off saying her name as if it were a question. "How do you like this house and all your surroundings?"  
>"I like it." she said truthfully.<br>"And what of the people?"  
>"You mean like you and Sybelle and the people at school?" Thomas nodded. "It's good." she told him. That was half true.<br>"Now what about Mr. Vanham?"  
>Evelyn was at a lost for words. She glanced over at Charles who wore a light smile on his face. She then looked back at Thomas and said, "What about him?"<br>Thomas chuckled lightly and said. "What are your feelings towards him?"  
>"M-my Feelings?" she stuttered. Thomas nodded. "I-I don't know. I hardly know him..." this was true.<br>Thomas then put his hands together and took a deep breath. "Evelyn, since you have been in my care it is up to me to make sure your future is bright. Mr. Vanham has agreed to help me out in this situation...Evelyn, my dear...Charles wishes to marry you. He thinks you are a bright, young and beautiful girl and full of spirit!"  
>Evelyn's mouth dropped a little and she looked over at Charles. "What do you say, Evelyn? Will you marry me? I know we don't know each other very well yet, but we don't have to get married right away."<br>She looked at him as if he was crazy. "WHAT?"  
>"Are you...not happy?"<br>Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Happy? Of COURSE I'm not happy about this!" She stood up fast and pointed a finger at Thomas. "How DARE you try to marry off to a man that I hardly know or even want to get to know! I don't love Charles, I love Sp-" she stoped herself. "I love someone else..." she left the room quickly, slamming the door shut and running to her room and slamming that door too.

Evelyn threw herself to her bed and screamed in her pillow. As if today had to get any worse this was that moment. She found herself getting worked up again and knew that she would have to calm down otherwise she'd probably break something. She went to bed without having any supper. She even stayed curled up under sheets and even kept quiet when Bianca came in to get ready for bed. She was too angry to do anything else but lie there and keep herself closed up. Still, she preferred this than having to put up with the bullshit back in her time. Then it hit her. For a moment, Evelyn was able to forget about Charles and think about what Bianca told her, about having to wake up. If it was true, than she wouldn't have to worry about mayrrying charles. But that left her with someone else to think about: Spot. Would she be able to leave Spot? Just like that and never see him again? He was the closes person she had left remotely close to Scott. This got her to thinking: _If I'm awake here and my body is asleep there, then what would happen if I were to die in that time? Would I be able to come back here?_ If all else would fail, Evelyn decided that she would pull her her own plug if that meant staying here...For good.


	14. The apology

Spot woke up a little anxious that next morning. He had lied to Evelyn, telling her that his mother was excited to meet her, but the truth to that was that Spot really wanted to see her. Spot's mother had been bugging him about getting a girl and marrying her. But Spot knew that if he was going to marry it wouldn't just be any girl; she'd have to have long beautiful hair, a strong will, great hips and beautiful eyes and most of all, loving and beautiful personality. Evelyn fit a lot of those descriptions and wanted to get to know her more to see if she was "the one".

He got dressed and slipped on his shoes and then brushed his hair and put on his cap and headed for work. Today was half a day at work. That meant he'd have time to fix himself up a little to try and impress Evelyn. When he arrived to work her sat down at his station and got to work like he normally did. Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him from doing his work.  
>"These are for you." Announced a rather annoying voice said.<br>Spot turned around, about ready to cringe at the sight of Charles standing so close to him. "Yeah?"  
>"I'm busy and these papers need to get handed out to the workers."<br>Spot gave him a dull look. "Isn't that your job?"  
>"I'm busy though."<br>Spot laughed a little and turned around. "That is not my problem."  
>Charles tried his best to keep his temper controlled from being annoyed by Spot. "Alright then. That's not a problem." Of course it was a problem. His anyway, obviously. He wouldn't mind so much doing it but today he was irritated by Evelyn's answer from last night. He had hoped she would say yes or be more understanding of his feelings. Instead she tossed them aside and walked away. Charles was not used to be turned away so easily. That just meant he would have to try harder next time.<p>

Evelyn woke up surprisingly early the next morning. Her head hurt, probably from the events of last night. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked to Bianca's bed and saw that she was still asleep. The light, peaceful golden light showed dimly through the curtains a little. She removed her blanket and slipped her feet over the edge of her bed. She yawned and stretched before standing up.

She walked to the dresser and picked up her brush. The brush gave her no such luck as her hair puffed up even more so she grabbed a few silver hair pins and pinned it down a little. After satisfied with her work, she tip-toed out of the room and down the stairs. The only people up were the few maids.  
>"Oh! Evelyn, it's you." Abigail said, almost running into her.<br>"Abigail? Hi. Morning."  
>"G'morning. Why are you up so early?"<br>Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. "Good question. Went to bed pretty early last night-hey, where have you been?"  
>"Me?" Abigail pointed to herself. "Been working at another house."<br>"Oh, I see."  
>"Sorry if I worried you."<br>"Oh no you're fine. I was just wondering is all."  
>Abigail nodded to this. "Well, Evelyn, if you excuse me, There's some breakfast to be made." Abigail excused herself and walked in the direction of the kitchen.<p>

Evelyn walked to the living room and sat down on one of the cushions. She looked about the room with not much to do and thought to herself, I wish houses were still like this. I wish people were still as proper in my time as here. It's not fair! She crossed her arms and laid back her head. Suddenly she started to get a headache. She raised her head back up but that didn't seem to help at all.  
>"Evelyn, dear?" it was Sybelle.<br>"Oh, Hi."  
>"You're up awfully early."<br>Evelyn gave her a sky smile. "Yeah…"  
>Sybelle came to sit next to her and pressed her hands down on her skirt. "Heard about last night."<br>Evelyn rolled her eyes to this. "Can we please not talk about that right now?" she asked. "My head really hurts."  
>Sybelle nodded. "Of course. Would you like some honey tea? Perhaps that would help?" Sybelle suggested.<br>Evelyn nodded. "That sounds great. Thanks." Sybelle stood up and walked to the kitchen where the sweet smell of flap-jacks and breakfast biscuits were being made.

After work it was around three o'clock. Spot was heading home when he heard the cries from his fellow newsie friends. He guessed that his brother was probably somewhere over there. But today the cries were different. He heard: Stop the world! Unfair! Cheaters! Spot couldn't help but follow the uneasy cries of the newsies. He ended up walking to the Brooklyn bridge finding a rally of newise's ripping other newsie's papes. Completely confused by what was going on Spot ran over and broke up a fight.  
>"EH! Knock it off, kid!" he yelled at the one who did the attacking.<br>"Outa the way, you moron!"  
>"Why should I?"<br>"Haven't you heard?"  
>"Heard what?" Spot asked.<br>The blonde newsie flew his hands in to the air. "Ah great! Now he got away! Good goin'!" the blonde newsie ran off before answering Spot's question and he was left to watch a crowd of young boys attack each other. Soon the police came in to break up the rally. Spot quickly got out of the way, watching as some boys were dragged off by police and while others found time to escape their grasp.

Everything was going crazy and nothing was making any sense.  
>"Did you hear," Spot heard a woman a few feet away from him talking to another misses on the sidewalk. "Mr. Pulitzer raised the price for his papers."<br>Spot just about choked on his breath. What? He thought. That good-for-nothing son-of-a-pig jacked up the price of the papes? Now he understood everything and felt stupid for breaking up the fight between the two boys' just moments ago.

Spot bolted for home, hoping his little brother was there and not out in this mess. His heart raced as he ran up the stairs, skipping a step each time. He swung open the door to his residence and saw his mother sitting at the table. She saw the worried look of Spot's face and asked what was wrong. He ignored his mother's words and walked to his room where he shared the room with his little brother. His mind and heart settled when he saw his brother sitting on the bed, playing with some cards.

Spot's mother followed him in and asked again what was wrong.  
>Spot turned and said. "The world raised the price in papes t'day. There's a huge crowd fully of police and newsies over by the Brooklyn Bridge.<br>His mother's face turned white. "What? Are you sure?" Spot nodded. "How much more?"  
>Spot shrugged. "Don' know, but I'm gonna find out." He was about to head out again, seeing that his little brother was safe, but his mother grabbed his arm.<br>"Hold it right there," she said. "You's stayin' inside till it settles down, a'right?"  
>"You kiddin' me?"<br>She shook her head. "I don' need my oldest son getting' beat up. Besides, ya gotta get ready to pick up Evelyn. I'se already startin' to cook and you need to clean ya self up."  
>Spot nodded twice and walked to the kitchen sink to wash his face and hands and damp his hair down. He felt silly, dressing up and trying to look presentable for a girl he hardly knew. A beautiful one though, he reminded himself once again. The whole ordeal with the newsies would have to wait till tomorrow. Besides, he was sure enough that either Racetrack or Kid Blink would come rushing over to him to tell him all about it.<p>

When it came time to pick up Evelyn Spot took a few breaths and headed outside. He walked and walked thinking about how he would knock on the door. Should I knock three times? Or four? Or ring the bell? And when someone would answer the door how would he explain to them that he was there to pick up Evelyn? When he came to the door he cleared his throat and knocked on the door four times. When no one came he rang the bell. Within a few seconds Abigail came to the door with a faint smile on her face. "Oh. Hello, Spot Conlon. What brings you hear?"  
>Spot was surprised and glad at the same time to see someone he knew a little. "Abigail? Uh, yeah…Is Evelyn here?"<br>Abigail's little smile faded and she said. "Sorry. She won't be going anywhere tonight."  
>"…Why?" he asked.<br>"She told me not to let anyone bother her tonight. Not feeling well, I guess. Perhaps tomorrow?"  
>Spot's heart fell to the bottom of his stomach. "Ah…nah. Don' worry 'bout it, Abi. Jus' tell her I stopped by. Please? Can ya do that at least?"<p>

Abigail nodded and the little smile returned to her face. "Yes, of course." With that Abigail closed the door and Spot was left to walk home alone, heavy hearted and down in the dumps. He sure felt like he was dumped. Did Evelyn even remember? Did she even care? Maybe she liked Charles better. He furrowed his eyes at the thought and kicked an empty box of peaches. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and cursed to himself. Maybe she really didn't care.

The next day Evelyn trailed behind Bianca and Sybelle as they shopped around the market. She noticed that the cries of the Newsies was quieter than usual. Just then she saw Spot walking the streets, his head down and hands stuffed in his pocket. Her heart raced and fluttered, but then she remembered that last night was the night she was suppose to meet his mother. Abigail had told her that he stopped by but she didn't listen very well. Her head was still hurting but not as much as the day before.  
>"Bianca!" she said.<br>Bianca turned and looked to her friend. "What is it?" Evelyn pointed over to Spot and got a pleading look on her face. Bianca rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't blame me if you get lost in the mess of people. I'll Sybelle know you where you are."  
>"Thanks!" Evelyn gave her friend a quick hug and ran to catch up with Spot.<p>

"Spot! Spot, wait! Stop!" she called out to him. He didn't seem to hear her though from the heavy talk of people walking around her. She pushed through crowds of people, almost losing sight of Spot. Finally she reached him and held out her arm. Her finger tips brushed against the back of his shoulder and he suddenly stopped, making Evelyn bump into him.  
>"Evelyn?" he said, a little surprised.<br>"So glad I caught up with you. You know, you walk pretty fast."  
>"What do ya want?" he said.<br>Evelyn straightened her back, took a breath and said, "I'm so terribly sorry about last night!" Spot didn't say anything. "Are you mad at me?"  
>Spot shrugged. "Nah. Not really. But ta be poifectly honest…I'm a little disappointed."<br>Evelyn got a look of shame slapped across her face. "Oh…I'm really sorry, Spot. Last night I-"  
>"Last night don' mean nothin' anymore." He said quickly with a little bit of irritancy in his voice.<br>Evelyn bit her lower lip. "I…don't know what to say."  
>"Don' say nothing'." He told her.<br>"You really are mad at me, aren't you?"  
>Spot scoffed and started to walk away. Evelyn grabbed his shoulder, trying to make him turn around. "Don' touch me!" he spat. Evelyn was a little shocked by his attitude. "Stop being so pissed off at me! You think you're the only one who had a hard a time last night?" Spot stayed quiet, listening. "Last night that Charles guy asked me to marry him! I was so upset about this I almost told them that I'm in love with someone else…And besides that I haven't been feeling all that well. My head has been killing me. And now you're angry with me?"<br>Spot sighed and looked to his feet for a second and then looked at Evelyn. "Well…Princess, the world isn't fair. But I see your point. I don' much like Charles either. You know that, but what you did last night…I mean, you could have at least came down ant told me yourself."  
>Evelyn wrapped her arms around herself. "I know I'm selfish at times and hide from my own problems, but last night was a complete mess and total accident. You HAVE to believe me!"<br>Spot nodded. "Oh I believe ya."  
>"So you're not mad…anymore?" Spot nodded slowly. Evelyn felt better and so did her head, but just a little.<br>"So uh," started Spot. "Whoes dis guy ya like? He a good guy?"  
>Evelyn blushed. "Y-yeah. He reminds me of someone I once knew."<br>"Who?"  
>"My boy-I mean, my dead boy friend."<br>Spot raised his brows. "Oooh. Yeah…right. Sorry."  
>Evelyn shook her head. "No, don't apologize."<br>"So what's he look like?" he asked her. "Maybe I know him? And I doubt you'se would give me his name so this is why I'm asking."  
>Evelyn was unable to control the giggle that escaped her mouth. Spot's stomach flipped and he almost blushed at this. "He's got dirty blonde hair, loves to wear a hat. He's Irish, lives in Brooklyn and has very pretty eyes."<br>Spot thought for a while. "Hmmm…It's not ringin' any bells."  
>Evelyn bit down on her lip, trying not to smile. "Well…maybe you'll get it later? But…I should probably head back with Evelyn and Bianca."<br>"Uhm…yeah. See ya, I guess."  
>"So…everything's clear about us?" Spot nodded. Evelyn turned by Spot stood still watching her leave. She stopped suddenly, turned around and ran up to Spot, giving him a quick hug and then running off for sure this time. Spot was left totally flabbergasted by this and didn't know what to think. He got a whiff of her sweet smelling hair and felt her soft body press up against his for a moment before running off. And Evelyn's heart fluttered as she ran to catch up with Bianca and Sybelle. She did it. She finally did it! Even though it was short she enjoyed that moment of wrapping her arms around the person she loved once again.<p>

**Please review. It be really nice if you did. Thanks.**


	15. The note book

Dear you chapter 15:

The circulation bells rang and Racetrack and his Friend, Finn Reardon went to the distrobution center to get their papes. Older kids like Kid Blink and dave Simons pushed their way to the fornt of the line and their papes first. When it came time for Racetrack to get his papers her plunked down 60 cents. "For the life of me, "he said, "I can't figure out why ten cents means so much to millionaires like Hearts and Pulitzer." Ractrack could have complained all he wanted to. But it wasn't going to do him any good.

"It's not personl, kid. It's business." said the man who wore a name tag that said, Mr. Needle.

Racetrack scowled. "It feels personal."

Then the man named mr. Needle blew his whisle, shouting, "Next!"

Racetrack said good-bye to Finn as they went to their selling spots. A lot of the newises around New York had stopped buying papes so there was always plenty to go around. There was talk of some people getting a strike together. It just wasn't fair! If there was going to be a strike, Racetrack would certainly join. Just as Race was half way done with selling his papes he saw the most prettiest face and very familiar. "Bianca!" he shouted out. She turned her head and smiled when she saw him and walked over right away.  
>"Hi, Racetrack!" her pretty blond hair bounced at the last step she took towards him.<p>

Racetrack grinned and handed a paper to her. "Need a pape?" he asked.

Bianca rolled her eyes and laughed a little. "Is that the reason why you had me come over here?"

"Nah!...Well kinda," he inched the paper closer to her.  
>"Desperate much?" she asked him.<p>

Race laughed. "Hey, Ima a newsie! We newsies have been cheated!"  
>"Cheated? Oh right! I heard about the papers. How much did they raise it again."<br>"I don' know. Buy my pape and find out." he teased. Bianca half smiled, rolling her eyes as she handed Racetrack a penny. "Pleasure doin' business with ya ma'm!" he tipped his hat.  
>"Oh! Now I remember," Bianca said suddenly. "They raised it ten cents. Thats nuts!"<br>"Ya tellin' me! And I'm the one that's gotta sell 'em!"  
>"Any luck?" she asked him.<p>

Racetrack shrugged his shoulders. "I get buy. Less than before though."  
>"I'm sorry." Bianca gave him a sad look.<p>

"Hey, don't sweat, sweet thing. I'm tough!"

Bianca blushed and burst out in laughter. When she stopped she looked down at Racetrack and said to him, "Sweet thing?"  
>"What? I say somethin' wrong?"<br>Bianca shook her head. "No. It's just, I've never been called 'sweet thing' before."  
>"Foist time for everythin', right?" he said.<p>

"Aparantly." agreed Bianca.

Before Bianca was to turn away and walk home Racetrack called out to her. "Bianca! Say...there's a show goin' on t'night at the Ivering Hall in Manhattan. Some newsie boys an' me will be goin'. Wanna join?"  
>Bianca thought for a while. "Umm. It's a school night."<br>"So?"  
>"So? I take my education seriously."<p>

This time Racetrack rolled his eyes. "Ya don' need to go everyday. 'Sides, ya could still go to school tomorrow."  
>"I don't wanna be tired is what I'm saying. And shouldn't you be going to school too?" she asked him.<p>

"Who" Me" School? I'm smart enough already."  
>"Is that so?" Bianca tilted her head to the side.<p>

"It is so." said Racetrack. "I'm so smart you would hardly believe it!"  
>"Really?"<br>"Really, really." He said.

Bianca sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "I'll think about it."  
>Racetrack looked a little surprised. He didn't he'd get this far. "Promise?"<br>"Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die. I'll try to make it."  
>"That's a pretty big swear, but ok. I'll take your word for it."<br>"Alright. Bye, Race."  
>"Seeya, Bianca."<br>Racetrack went off selling the rest of his papes while Bianca walked home with a smile on her face.

Evelyn walked the streets of Brooklyn window shopping. She hadn't done this in years. The last time she did this she was ten years old and with her mother on a Monday morning during the summer. They had just finished eating breakfast at a cute little cafe which was not built yet as Evelyn turned the corner and saw an empty lot. She headed down the sidewalk looking at all the nick-nacks and gifts placed in the window; she even passed a few clothing shops. It brought back good memories of her family and how much she missed those times. Hypotheticlly speaking those memories weren't even real yet. and neither were her parents or grandparents. She wondered if she could ever find her great grandparents. Would they already be together or perhaps they hadn't even met yet.

Evelyn took a second look into a window she passed and walked back to it, gazing at a brown leather note book sitting in front of the window. She decided to walk into the little gift shop and check it out. The leather was smooth and the pages smelt real nice. She looked at the price and bit her lower lip. Two bucks! Where was she gonna get two bucks? The O'Brian's normally only gave the girls twenty cents a week. It would take Evelyn weeks to save up for this note book, but she felt like she needed it now. Besides, even if she was able to save up it would probably be snatched up by someone else.

Evelyn held on to the note book for a while longer as she looked around the rest of the store. She saw angels and birds and even frogs and fish sitting on a glass stand. She walked around a bit more and stood behind a giant book shelf. Evelyn looked both ways and stuffed the leather note book into her bag. She didn't have to worry about cameras cause they werent invented yet, so stealing came easy enough. As she walked home she spotted Bianca laughing and talking to Racetrack. She stopped and stared at the two for a minute; she laughed to herself. The two looked like a young couple. How cute! She thought. Evelyn continued on her way back home, hand pressed up against her bag and feeling the note book.

That evening as Evelyn laid down her bed after getting her night gown off she noticed that Bianca still had her regular outfit on.  
>"Not tired?" Evelyn asked.<br>Bianca smiled. "I promised Racetrack, that newsie boy, that I would try to make it to the Ivering Hall tonight. Says theres a show goin' on. Seems fun."  
>Evelyn giggled. "Yeah, I saw you two earlier today. Seems you two have gotten close." Evelyn teased.<br>Bianca turned bright red. "I-i-it's nothing like that at all! I assure you!"  
>"Oh, you assure me, huh?" laughed Evelyn.<br>Bianca placed her hands on her hips. "Hey now! You have Spot and I have Racetrack to talk to."  
>"He's only someone to talk to? Sheesh, Bianca, that's rather harsh." Evelyn laughed as she continued to teas her friend.<br>Bianca rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok, you win. So I think Racetrack is a little cutey. So what? I'm four years older than he."  
>"So?" said Evelyn. "Spot is three years older than me."<br>"But he's a guy."  
>Evelyn shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Age is just a number, ya know?"<br>"Ok. So what if Spot was some thirty-five year-old man? Would you still like him the way you do now?"  
>Evelyn nodded to this. "Of course! And if he was that old, pretty sure he would have already married me." She laughed.<p>

Bianca through a pillow at her friend. "AH! You can have such a dirty mind sometimes!"

The girls had a fit of giggles until Sybelle knocked on their door and hushed them.  
>The two held back their last laughed by convering their mouths.<p>

"When are you leaving?" asked Evelyn.

"Soon."  
>"Like...five minutes soon? Twenty minutes soon?"<p>

"More like an hour. Have to wait for Thomas and Sybelle to fall asleep first." Bianca then eyed the leather note book in her friends hands. "When did you get that?"  
>"Today. I stole it though."<br>Bianca's eye's went wide. "You STOLE it?"  
>"Shh! Keep it down."<p>

Bianca looked to the door and then back at Evelyn. "Where?"  
>"At a gift shop on my home."<br>"Crazy person! What if someone saw you?"  
>Evelyn waved a hand in front of her. "Don't worry. I made sure no one saw. Besides, it was so easy. No hidden cameras watching you." she smiled at this.<p>

"Oh! Evelyn Connealy! You are so weird! Anyway, what will you use it for? A journal?"  
>Evelyn shrugged. "Something like that."<p>

After Bianca had left Evelyn turned on the Kerosine lamp and walked over to the writing desk and sat down with her note book. She took out the sharp feathered pin and dipped it in ink and carefully started writing.

Dear, Spot,

I'm not sure what to use this note book for, but I'm using you to write to. Even if you never see these pages you will always be someone I can talk to in this litle note-

The ink on the tip of the feather pin splattered a bit. She took a breath and started writing again.

It was the only way she would get used to writing like this. At school she used chalk so this was a whole new experience. She continued to write her letter.

This note book will be a get-away when I am stuck on the hard times. Speaking of, its hard for me right now. Today I was reminded of the good times with my mother here in New York City. During the summer we would do lots of window shopping and eat at cute little cafe's. But most of those cafe's are not there...yet. You are probably wondering, "Why yet?" Maybe I will get to that point someday. As of right now, I want you to know more about me and my life; the things I hate, love and wish I could do and take back.

Sincerly, Evelyn Connealy.


	16. A redo

Dear you chapter 16: A Re-do

**havent had much time to write. I have a very valid excuse though as to why...the screen on my computer has broke so now i must buy a new monitor...but that has to wait seeing how I have a car to pay for now. And my sisters computer has decided to be a cock block and not let me use Word. Sigh. So now I am forced to either use the library's computers or use the edit documents on here...which is annoying cuz I know I will be making some mistakes...anway. Sorry for the delay...I am here now and ready to grace you with another "spectacular" chapter. Enjoy~ **

Evelyn placed her chalk down next to her chalk board as Miss. Thorn walked by to check her answer. She nodded twice and moved on to the next person. Today in class they were having a test over the book, Romeo and Juliet. No matter how many times Evelyn watched that movie it never failed to make her cry and now that she had read the book it made he cry even more. When the bell rang adn the test was done everyone handed over their books to Miss. Thorn. Evenlyn grabbed her things and walked out of the school with Bianca at her side. For the past week and a half Bianca had been sneaking out late at night and going out to the Ivring Hall to hang out with Racetrack, Finn, Mush and all the other newises. Bianca would tell her how fun it was and begged to her come at times, but Evelyn would only shake her head.  
>"Spot goes there sometimes." Bianca would taunt her friend by saying this and Evelyn would always blush.<br>"Stop it! There is only three more months of school left." she put her brown school uniform coat around her more securely as the wind blew. "Why in the world is it snowing out! It's march!"  
>Bianca laughed. "Oh come on! It's not that much. It's melting as soon as it hits the ground. Besides, we just started March."<br>Evelyn looked down at her gloved hands and noticed that she still had the book, Romeo and Juliet in her hands. "Oh crud! Be right back. I have to give this back to Miss. Thorn-in-my-bum or it'll be the end of me for sure!" Evelyn ran the block back to the school and Bianca trailed behind her.

Evelyn walked quickly to her classroom to return the book; perhaps too quickly as she entered the room to see a teary eyed Miss. Thorn. Before she noticed Evelyn she stepped back, pretending she never saw and then knocked on the door with her head down. Miss. Thorn quickly dabbed at the tears in her eyes with her sleeve, making sure there was no trace of her tears.  
>"Yes? Come in." she said. Evelyn picked up her head and walked inside the classroom. The look on Miss. Thorn wore the same dull look on her face she saw Evelyn stand at the doorway. "Oh. Its you. What do you need?"<br>Evelyn swallowed hard. "Um. I forgot to return this to you." she walked to Miss. Thorn's desk and placed the book down rather gengerly.  
>"Shouldn't you have put it there when everyone else did?"<br>Evelyn shrugged. "Forgot, I guess. Sorry. I'll be going now." Evelyn turned, heading for the door but then stopped. She turned back to face her teacher. "Um...if you ever want to talk to me about anything, don't hesitate. Ok?" with that Evelyn left behind a rather surprised teacher. The look on Miss. Thorn's face had changed in seconds and it was for the better.

Evelyn and Bianca entered their shared room, throwing off their heavy coats and boots and putting on more comfortable attire to ware about the house.  
>"You know...I think I catually said something right to Miss. Thorn today when I returned the book." Evelyn said this while taking off her coat and placing it on a hanger.<br>Without turning around Bianca slipped on some slippers and rubbed her hands together. "Did ya now?"  
>"Yeah...I said something kinda like, "If you ever wanna talk, I'm here"."<br>Bianca laughed a little and turned to meet her friend. "What on earth made you say that ungodly sentence?"  
>Evelyn crossed her arms. "Well...to be honest I caught her crying."<br>"Cry? Miss. Thorn?" Bianca said in disbeliefe.  
>Evelyn nodded. "Yes, it is strange, but seriously...I don't know what came over me."<br>Bianca sat down on her bed and stretched. "Ah! I love living in this century, don't you?"  
>Evelyn went to join her friend on the bed. She smiled, looking up at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. "It certainly is interesting."<br>Bianca giggled. "If I could stay here forever, I would!"  
>"Would you, really? And what do you mean by "if"?"<br>Bianca sat up on her elbows and looked over at her friend. "Don't you remember what I told you before? One of these days were gonna have to wake up, Evelyn."  
>Evelyn furrowed her brows. "I'd rather not."<br>Bianca got a more sympathetic look on her face. "Try to have fun, Evelyn. This never happens to people. And even if it does, they wouldn't talk about it. I mean, who would believe them. If this had never happened to me and someone was trying to tell me that this happened to them, I would laugh my ass off at them."  
>Evelyn let out a heavy sigh. "I wish I could stay here forever..."<br>"Because of Spot?" Evelyn nodded to this. "Listen, Eve...I know how close you were to Scott and I know how you feel about Spot, but don't go falling in love that easily. Don't make him like you to the point of wanting to date you and possibly marry you. I know what it is I saw when I woke up in our time, Evelyn. It may not be pretty or going to be easy at first. But staying would not be good for us. Even if we did have a choice."  
>"But what if we do have a choice?" Evelyn told her.<br>Bianca scoffed at the very idea. "Don't be absurd! Tell ya what...to cheer you up...come to the Ivring Hall with me and Race tonight. It'll be fun and its not a school night either. And on the plus side, Spot might be there."  
>Evelyn got up to be level with her friend. "First you tell me not to get too close to Spot and next you're telling me to go spend time with him."<br>Bianca laughed a little. "Well...You can spend time with him...as friends...Just don't get all lovey-dovey with him."  
>"Too late."<br>"WHAT?!" Bianca said a little too loud. "...What?"

Evelyn couldn't help but be the one laughing this time. "It happened a while ago. Don't worry."  
>"A while ago? Evelyn, this happened...A WHILE AGO...And you are now just telling me about this? C'mon! What happened? Spill the goods! Now!" She sat up straight, ready to hear about all the goodies.<br>"Well," started Evelyn. "A while ago I snuck out with Spot. He wanted to take me to an Irirsh Party."  
>"Mhm...Go on."<br>"And after the party...we sorta...kissed."  
>Bianca's jaw dropped a little. "Kissed...Kissed how?" Evelyn thought back to that night and then blushed. She remembered the way Spot's lips moved and carressed her lips; the hint of his tongue lingering on her wet lips, begging for entrance. "Oh MY GOD! You made out with him!" Bianca's eyes went wide and so did her smile.<br>"SHHH!" Evelyn shushed her friend. "It was hardly making out. It was for a few seconds and then he stopped."  
>Bianca calmed herself down and asked, "Why? Just like that? He just stopped?"<br>Evelyn nodded. "Yeah. I think he felt bad. Like, I think he thought he was taking advantage of me or something..."  
>Bianca slapped a hand on her heart and said, "Evelyn, bless your nieve young, little heart!"<br>"Oh quiet! You are hardly older than me." she blushed hard and crossed her arms. The two laughed it out and enjoyed the rest of their conversation. Evelyn was just glad that Bianca dropped the subject of leaving this time.

The Ivring Hall was packed as usual and Bianca had managed to drag Evelyn along with while Racetrack, Finn, Mush and another newise fallowed behind.  
>Ractrack placed a hand on Evelyn's shoulder, making her turn around. He leaned in close and whispered. "So uh...does Bianca have a Boy friend?"<br>Knowing full well where this was going, Evelyn grinned. "Why ya ask?"  
>He shrugged. "No reason."<br>"Then I guess I've got no reason to tell you." she began to turn around but Racetrack stopped her. "H-hold one cotton-picken-minute," he took a breath before talking again. "I wanna be her boy friend. Does she have one already though?"  
>Evelyn laughed a little. How cute was it that Racetrack had a thing for Bianca. "How old are you Racetrack Higgins?"<br>Racetrack cleared his throat and then said, "Thirteen." he said this rather proudly.  
>Evelyn raised a brow. "Too bad kid, Bianca's seventeen."<br>Race scoffed. "I don' care. Now tell me, does she got a boy friend?" Evelyn shook her head. Racetrack looked like he was about to jump for joy and pump his fist in the air but contained himself as Bianca turned around, handing them each a piece pf chocolate.  
>"They were handing them out by the handfull and only for 2 cents!" she handed them each two pieces.<br>"Where you get your earnings, if ya don' mind me askin'?" asked Finn, the Irish newise who always wore his cap no matter what, unless a pretty lady walked by.  
>"Evelyn and I are giving ten cents a week by Mr. and Mrs. O'Brian."<br>"Really? That seems real nice." said Finn. Everyone nodded.  
>Evelyn couldn't help but grin at Bianca as she ate her pieces of chocolate. "What?" asked Bianca.<br>"Nothin'."  
>"Then why you smiling at me all creepy like?"<br>"Pffft! No reason at all. C'mon!" Evelyn shoved the rest of her chocolate in her mouth and grabed Bianca's hand. "Let's go dance!"

Everyone was enjoying their time. The music was loud and catchy. It made you jump up from wherever you were standing and join in on the fun. People sang along with the music, others talked really loudly; some of the older folk sat at tables playing poker or having arm wrestling matches or contests to see who could drink the most before falling over, which was a heavly played "game". The lights were dim, but it was light enough to see everything and everyone, unless your top (meaning your head) was completely off from drinking too much. Evelyn was happy that she let Bianca talk her into coming. It might have been a little hot being surrounded by so many people and at times the smell would be most unpleasent, Evelyn enjoyed her time. Until that is someone ran into her, almost knocking her out of her shoes.  
>"Oi! My apologies miss!" the young man looked up at her; some of his hair clung to his forehead because of the sweat but there was no mistaking those gorgeous eyes.<br>"Spot!" Evelyn said.  
>"Evelyn?" Spot said. Both were very surprised. "What ya doin' heah for goily?" Before Evelyn could answer him she was intrupted by someone knocking Spot to the floor. The two young men wrestled on the floor for a minute and then it suddenly stopped and Spot came at him with a firery fist and nailed him down flat. Spot srang up from the floor, meeting Evelyn's gaze. "Sorry 'bout that, Eve. C'mon!"<br>"Wait, but...my friends..." Spot waved a hand at her, as in, don't worry about it, sort of wave and led her away from the passed out man that tackled Spot just seconds before.  
>"I really didn't I'd see ya's heah."<br>"Trust me," started Evelyn. "It wasn't my idea to come. Bianca talked me into it."  
>Spot laughed a little. "Well, bless her heart. Been thinkin' 'bout cha anyway."<br>Evelyn blushed. "H-have ya now?"  
>Spot led her to a more quiet and secluded area of the buidling. "Yeah. Eveh since we last talked, been wantin' ta talk to ya more."<br>"Me too." Evelyn admited.  
>Spot looked a little surpised. "Really?"<br>She nodded. "Mhm."  
>Spot smiled and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. He inched closer to Evelyn's face and whispered to her. "Do ya's know what else I'se been thinkin' about?" Evelyn shook her head. "That kiss."<br>Evelyn blushed even more. "Oh...uh...Um...I see."  
>"C'mon...Ya can't tell me that ya haven't thought about it."<br>Evelyn looked down at her hands, twiddling nervously. "Is that why you brought me out here? To tell me this?"  
>"Eh...Kind of. I mean...I want a new start on things. Ya know?"<br>"On...us?" she asked.  
>Spot nodded. "Exactly!"<br>"And how do you suppose we do that?" Evelyn raised a brow and looked up at Spot.  
>"I thought that maybe we could start by...re-doing that kiss." Evelyn didn't know what to say or do. She was at a lose for words. Her heart began beating so fast that she could hear it and thought that maybe Spot could hear it too. "Are you nervous?" he asked her. "We don't HAVE to kiss. We can just...talk some more if ya like?"<br>Evelyn shook her head. "No. Kissings fine with me."  
>Spot smiled and before moving in for the kiss he said, "Thats fine with me too."<p>

Their lips locked on to each other. Oh the sweet taste of Spot's lips on hers! Evelyn heavly yearned for this moment to happen again. She put her arms around Spot's neck and closed her eyes, she deepened the kiss by bringing herself closer to him and she felt him smile on her lips. Spot pressed her up against the wall and placed his hands on her hips and squeezed a little. Evelyn moaned with delight. There might have been no rainy effect or the sun setting behind them, but the sound of music in the background was drowned out by this very moment.  
>Spot stopped kissing for a moment and asked, "More?" Evelyn only had to nod and Spot began kissing her again. This time he hoisted her up so that she was now stradling him. Any modest person walking by would have gotten a disgusted look on their face seeing Evelyn's black leggings and brown boots in the air while Spot held on to her thighs and pressed his body on hers more as they leaned against the wall. Little did they that someone WAS watching them. It wasn't Bianca or Racetrack and his gang, but someone so unpleasent that it would have ended Spot and Evelyn's hot moment right on the spot. There standing across the hall, lingering somewhat in the shadows as a few drunks walked passed him and out of the Ivring Hall was Charles.<p> 


	17. Close conflict

Spot Conlon walked to work early in the morning. His hang over was kicking his ass and he knew work was not going to be any faster than it had been. In fact, it was going to be a lot slower than usual. His head left like it was ready to burst and his mood for peoples stupidty was lower than ever. He opened the door to the district where he worked and repositioned his pink suspenders for more comfort and sat down for work. It wasn't long before Charles came over with a handful of papers.  
>"You need to fill these out." he told him.<br>Not again, Spot thought. "Didin' I'se tell ya dat it's not me problem dat you can't get your own woik done?"  
>"On the contrary," said Charles with a smirk. "This time these really are for you. Mr. O'Brian's orders. Don't wanna go makin' the bos angry now, do ya?" With that Charles lay the packet down.<br>Spot stood up from his chair and pushed the papers back at him. "I don't believe ya. 'Sides, I'se got otheh fella's to be lookin' out for. I don' need these dumb papers keepin' me from doin' it. Take these papers back."  
>Charles took a deep breath. "I understand that you are tired from your late night activities, but you have to take responsibility. I may not like you all that much, Conlon, but trust me on this when I tell you that these papers are for you to fill out."<br>Spot placed a hand on the packet and lifted some of the pages to look at them. "Lat night activities huh?" Spot slammed his fist on the packet of papers. "I don' like it when people spy on me. Got that? You'se keep ya damn business to ya self why don't ya."  
>Charles got an irritated look on his face and placed one hand in his pocket. "I'd be careful what you say, Conlon. Besides...Evelyn is a sweet girl. Don't you go messing with her head. She's my bride so keep your filthy Irish hands off of her."<br>Filthy? Irish? Hands? Spot's face went red as he heard those words. He had not only insulted him but threatened him too. Spot bent his shoulder back and then WHAM! Spot swung his fist at Charles as hard as he could and turned his fist at the right moment like a screw, knocking Charled flat to the floor.

A little taken back from Spot's blow, Charles slowly picked himself back up. He touched his lower left side lip and winced in pain. He looked at his fingers that had a good amount of blood on them and then looked back at Spot and glared at him. "You son of a bitch!" he spat.  
>Spot sneered at him. "You insult me, you threaten me, and you spy on me. I'se think I'se got plenty of reason punch you!"<br>"Just wait till Mr. O'Brian hears of this. It will be the end of you!"  
>"Oh yeah sure. Go ahead. Tell on me ya little pansy princess. I'se still be heah waiten for ya. By the way...take ya damn papers...I know ya lies real good, dumbass."<p>

A few minutes later Mr. O'Brian showed up in front of spot. He placed his palms on the desk and look right at Spot. "Drink too much las' night, lad?" he asked him. He could tell spot had by the circles under his eyes.  
>Spot groaned. "So what?"<br>Mr. O'Brian sighed and crossed his arms. "How old are ya, Spot?"  
>"Nineteen."<br>"That's old enough to know, hang over or not, that you should not start a fight with a man you work with."  
>"Dat ol' good-for-nothin'-sack of- crap tried makin' me do his paper woik."<br>Mr. O'Brian looked over at charles. "This true?" Charles quickly shook his head.  
>"Oh what the fu-"<br>"Spot! I'll not be toleratin' that kind of language. Now you two betteh shape up or I'll fire the both of ya. Back to work!" With that he stormed out with Charles right behind him.

After work the hang over was wearing off and Spot didn't feel much like crap anymore. In fact he was really hungry and walked past a couple by a window eating lunch together. It made him sick how he couldn't aford such a nice meal. It made him sick that he couldn't have a girl of his own...well...there was Evelyn, but she was so confusing. Of course though, Spot could usually read most girls pretty easily, but Evelyn was something else and he loved that he couldn't figure her out right away. He liked to keep guessing, wonderin what would be flying out of her mouth next. He liked her so much because she wasn't like other girls. She wasn't always trying to be so proper in front of him. She was just herself. Evelyn was also good at kissing. He's had a few other girls that he's kissed but none compaired to Evelyn. Spot got to thinking about that kiss even more and how much of an ass he was to have taken an advantage of her like that. Even if she did agree to it, he should have known better. So he mentally kicked himself for it.

Just then he looked up as he heard soft giggles and stopped dead in his tracks. Across the street he saw Evelyn and Bianca walking. They didn't seem to notice him and were probably walking home from school. Spot also liked the fact that Evelyn was smart, still in school and a good person. Him on the other hand, he had gotten into his fair share of fights and dropped out of school to help pay the bills. He was fourteen when he was forced to quick.; right in the middle of the year. Least he had made it to the 7th grade. Most of his friends didn't. Now he wasn't stupid or anything, in fact Spot seemed to be too smart for his own good.  
>"Hey Spotty!"<br>Spot turnede to see Racetrack right behind him. "Racetrack? Hey! And don' call me 'Spotty'. It's weird."  
>Racetrack laughed and sold a pape to a nearby businessman. "Pleasure doin' business, sir." he said and then turned to Spot. "How ya been, Spot. Haven't seen ya for a whiles."<br>Spot nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Still sealin' papes?"  
>Racetrack grinned and nodded. "Yeah...for the time bein'. Gettin' reeaal fed up with this 60 cents per 100. Some newsboys are talkin' 'bout startin' a stike."<br>"Really?" said Spot. "I'se jus' love t'see that happen."  
>"Hey it will! Trust me." Just then he looked passed Spot and saw Bianca and Evelyn passing the street. "Whoa...Looky who I found."<br>Spot turned and realized who Racetrack was talking about. "Evelyn and Bianca you mean?"  
>Racetrack grinned. "Ya think I got a chance with Bianca?"<br>Spot raised a brow at him. "You? With an older woman? Sorry. Can't see dat happenin'."  
>"What? Not you too?"<br>Spot laughed a little. "Have people been tellin' ya that?"  
>"More that I would like to admit, but...yes."<br>Spot looked back at Racetrack and patted him on the shoulder. "Good lucke, Race." Race nodded once and went to sell the rest of his papers. Racetrack often came to Brooklyn to sell his papes seeing how he had most luck here.

Spot ran to catch up with Evelyn and Bianca and called out to them. The girls stopped and were a little surprised to Spot.  
>"Spot?" said Evelyn. "Umm...hi."<br>Bianca looked at the two and through her hands in the air. "Ok, well I'm gonna be off. Got lots of work that needs to be done. By Evelyn and see you around Spot!"  
>It was quiet between the two and Spot was the first to talk. "She did that on purpose, didn't she?"<br>"Yeah." Evelyn quickly responded to this. She then noticed that he didn't look all that great and asked him what was wrong.  
>Spot scratched the back of his head and said, "Yeah...'bout dat...Listen...the otheh night. I was a little drunk and took advantage of you more than I would like to admit. Sorry for that."<br>Evelyn was a little taken aback to hear him say this. After all she allowed him to kiss her; in fact she enjoyed it. "What...why are you sorry?" She aked him. "I let you kiss me. So what if you were a little drunk. You weren't THAT drunk to not know what you were doing."  
>"But I'm the man...I should take more-"<br>"Whoa! Wait...Stop right there. You're the man? Is that what you seriously just said to me?" Spot wasn't sure if she was angry with him or not so he just shrugged his shoulders. "Spot...I'm not mad at you," Spot loosened up a bit now. "In fact, I'm a little confused as to why you would even say that. It doesn't matter if you're the man, Spot. And it doesn't matter if I'm the woman. So what? Does tha mean I have less of a right to say yes or no? No! The point is we both wanted it. Enough said."  
>Awkward silence began to reach it climax and Spot finally spoke. "So...dats it?" he asked.<br>"That's it." she told him. "You wanna walk me home?" she smiled up at him.  
>Spot blushed a little. "Yeah...Sure."<p>

"So...," said Spot, really wanting to talk to her more. "Charles tells me dat you'se his bride to me."  
>Evelyn looked up at him, shocked. "WHAT?"<br>Spot nodded, amused by her reaction. "Told me this mornin'. Got in a fight with him."  
>"A fight? Really? What happened?"<br>"Well...foist he insulted me, then he spied on me and then he threatened me so I punched his good-for-nothin' face." Evelyn laughed a little. "You'se think dats funny?" Spot asked her, shocked.  
>Evelyn quickly cleared her throat. "Well...just the way you said it. Besides he deserves. And for the record, I'm not his "bride". Looks like I'll be having a talk with Mr. O'Brian when I get home."<br>"You'se is one strange goily. Ya know dat?"  
>"Good or bad thing?" she asked him.<br>Spot smiled. "Good thing."

They finally stopped in front of the O'Brian's home and stood facing each other.  
>"I'm surprised you caught me walking home." said Evelyn.<br>"Mr. O'Brian let me go early this time I guess."  
>Evelyn nodded to this. "Mmm...Yeah. I like you Spot. I really do."<br>Spot's heart jumped a little. "Yeah?" Evelyn nodded and smiled. "I'se like ya to Eve."  
>Evelyn blushed. "Well that's obvious, don't you think? I mean...with the kissing and all."<br>Spot laughed a little. "Yeah...guess ya right." Evelyn was about to walk up the steps but Spot called out to her and stopped to look back at him. "Evelyn...Why you'se so different from othehs? I mean...you and Bianca. Ya both so...different."  
>Evelyn took a deep breath. "Do we seem that much different?" she asked him.<br>"Well...You talk as if you aint scared of what people think 'bout ya."  
>"I'm not scared. I am who I am, take me or leave me."<br>"Ya see? Most people don' talk like that. I mean... not sayin' I think it's bad...I actually kinda like it." Evelyn blushed. "Also been meanin' t'ask ya somethin else too."  
>"What is that?"<br>"Where you from? Cause you obviously don' act like you'se from Brooklyn...Or New York much less."  
>Evelyn smiled and shook her head some. "Spot...I can assure you I'm from New York City. Sometimes it's just good to have different people around, right?"<br>Spot nodded to this. "Right...Well...be seein' ya, Eve. Don' catch no cold."  
>"Right. Good-bye, Spot."<p>

That night after supper and Mr. O'Brian was in his study room, Evelyn walked in, closing the door behind her and sat down in a chair in front of his desk.  
>Mr. O'Brian set his things down and looked over at Evelyn. "Yes, Evelyn?"<br>"Why is Charles Vanham telling people that I am his bride-to-be?"  
>He seemed a little shocked by this. "What? I'm not sure what you mean by this."<br>Evelyn sighed. "I told both you AND him that I am not marrying him! I don't love him and you can't make me marry him. I'm not even your real child."  
>Mr. O'Brian cleared his throat. "Right...You are absolutely right. I will talk to him right away tomorrow. But tell me this...who told you such a thing?"<br>"Spot Conlon told me."  
>He shook his head and laughed a little bit. "That boy," he said. "Evelyn, do you fancy Mr. Conlon?"<br>Evelyn blushed. "Well...he's a good friend of mine. Someone I can trust."  
>He nodded. "I understand that, but I'm not sure if he's the type of person you want to be involved with."<br>This urked her a little bit. "Why not? He obviously works for you so that's GOT to count for something, right?"  
>"Yes, yes," he said. "I am just thinking of your future. Spot Conlon is a poor, young man caring for his family right now. Starting a relationship and feeling his head with nonsense is not something either of you need."<br>Evelyn's feelings were hurt a little. She scoffed. "So marrying charles is the better choice? Is that what you're saying?"  
>He shook his head. "No, no. I'm just...concerned. I found you and Bianca sitting alone on the streets and wanted to give you girls a proper home. I just knew that it was the right thing to do and I want to continue doing the right things for you."<br>"But there comes a time when I must do things myself, right? Well then let me make my own friends. Spot Conlon is a good person. I know he is and anyone who says different will be dealing with me! He may have his rough adges buts that only because of the life he's lived so far! And I should know. I've been around plenty of all that. I have seen and done things that would never imagen possible!"  
>"What on earth do you mean?" he asked her.<br>knowing that she had gone too far and said too much she stopped herself. "I...I have nothing more to say." Evelyn got up and left his study room, leaving him completely clueless.

Evelyn felt stupid for blabbing all that out. She went to her room and flopped on her bed. She had had enough! She looked towards Bianca who was rubbing her head and asked what was wrong.  
>"Ugh...I'm fine...It's just a stupid headach. Been bothering me ever since last night."<br>"Maybe you should have sybelle make you some honey tea?"  
>Bianca leaned to the night stand and grabbed her honey tea. "She already made me some." she sniffed the tea before taking a sip. "Ah! Taste so good. So how was the talk with Spot?" she asked her friend.<br>Evelyn began to take off her clothes and grabbed for her winter night gown on the edge of the bed where she left that morning and slipped it on. "It was good."  
>"How good?"<br>"Real good."  
>"Did you two kiss?"<br>"N-no..."  
>"Ah! Lame." Bianca gulped down the rest of her tea and slipped into bed. "I sure like it hear."<br>"Hmm. Me too." agreed Evelyn.  
>"I kind of don't want to leave...Does that sound selfish of me? I mean...we do have family back at home."<br>Yeah," Evelyn nodded. "But ya know...I'd like to stay here too instead of going back."  
>"Yeah..." The girls felt like they were about to cry and then said at the same time, "Let's not go back if we can help it." they laughed at themselves.<br>So it was settled. If the girls could find a way to stay...they would.


	18. Green Sleeves

**First of all I would like to apologize for the extremly long wait. Ever since school started I have been busy up to my neck with homeowrk but, now that I have dropped my math class it is crazy how much more time I have on my hands. So, a few nights ago I finally decided to sit down and write in this story. I was going to stop after 5 pages (which could have a decent place to stop) but I decided to go the extra mile and write a long chapter for you guys. TEN PAGES OF AWESOMENESS! I really hope what is in this next chapter. I had fun writing it, it was a good break from the real world and it bring that much closer to the climax :D I do not know when though the next chapter will be out. Maybe I will write another long one for Christmas? Oh! One final thing...I went on DA (deviantart) and found a pitcture that looked similar to one that I had drawn for a friend almost a year ago. Her spot fic is called Brooklyn fever, you will be able to see the drawing I made there. But Anyway, someone took my idea and played around with it, creating their own version that looked VERY much like mine. My friend is looking into the copy rights and so far I am winning. Lastly, I have stopped reading Spot fics (besides my friends) because there were a few (like a pintch out of all the stories of Spot on here) that had taken parts of my Spot story (Undisclosed Desires) and used it in their fic for their characters. Seriously? Come ON people. You know who you are. Stop it. You are lucky I don't spam your story. I'm being nice and this is your warning. Welp! That is all I have to say...Thats some of the crap that has happened in the past three months. Now...ENJOY :) and don't forget to review! I love it when you guys do that :D It helps me out a lot. Thank you!**

Dear You. Chapter 18: Green sleeves.

Evelyn sat in her chair at school, looking straight at the clock on her teachers desk. She had finished her work early and wasn't allowed to leave until the bell rang. Evelyn looked over to her friend, Bianca who had just finished her work looked over as well and gave a small smile. Ever since the day that Evelyn walked in on Miss. Thorn sniffling things had been different. Different as in she wasn't always on her case and scratching at her back for the tiniest of things.

When the bell finally rang, Evelyn and Bianca grabbed their things and headed straight to the door to the hallway after dropping off their papers. It was still a little chilly but the weather had gotten better. The girls had a month of school left and were excited for the summer. It would be their first time in New York City in 1899. It would give them the opportunity to explore new things and stay up late and meet new people. Perhaps the girls could sell newspapers too and see what it was like to be a newsie. Even if it would just be for a little while, the experience is what would matter the most.

After walking a few blocks someone called out the girls' names. When they turned their heads they saw Racetrack, Finn, and Mush running towards them.  
>"Hey you guys!" said Bianca. Evelyn smiled and gave them a small wave.<p>

"Hiya, Bianca!" said Racetrack in his usual spunk way. "Jus' gettin' off work?" The girls nodded. "That's great! You got free time?"

Bianca and Evelyn looked to each other and then looked back at the boys. "What you got in mind?" asked Bianca.  
>Before Racetrack could answer, Mush did it for him. "We'se goin' to a dance this evenin'. Wanna go?"<br>The girls thought for a few seconds. "What time?" asked Evelyn.  
>"Ya mean, what time it starts? Ten O'clock." explained Finn.<br>Bianca bit her lower lip witch made Racetrack blush (hardly though) as he noticed her do this. "I don't know," she said to them. "what do you think, Evelyn."  
>"I say we go."<br>"You sure?"  
>Evelyn nodded. "Why not?"<br>The boys smiled. "Nice!" Said Racetrack. "We'se be pickin' ya up thirty minutes till ten. Meet us outside. Sound good?" The girls nodded.  
>Finn then shouted out a headline as he saw a man just walk out of a near-by building. He still had a few papes to sell and said goodbye to his friends. Mush on the other hand spotted a pretty girl adn soon left after. Leaving Racetrack with the girls he cleared his throat and gave them a slight wave goodbye.<p>

When the girls reached home they smelled food cooking and...hot chocolate?  
>"Mmm! What id that smell?" asked Evelyn.<br>"That would be bean and meat soup," said Sybelle walking to the front of the door to meet the girls. "and coming right up soon is hot chocolate. I haven't made that in so long I hope it taste like it used to be." The girls followed Sybelle into the kitcken were Sybelle started to pour the hot chocolate into small tea cups. She handed them to the girls and they quickly put it up to their noses and sniffed.  
>"I'm sure it taste as good as it smells." said Evelyn. And then she took a sip, burning her tongue, but only slightly.<p>

Bianca took her first sip a little after and closed her eyes and smiled. "I think it taste wonderful. Thank you, Sybelle!"  
>Sybelle nodded to this and smiled back. "Glad to hear it. Don't drink too much though, you will spoil your supper."<p>

When supper was about done a knock came to the door. Bianca stood up first from reading her book and said, "I'll get it!" and ran to the door. Evelyn stayed by the piano practicing a song and trying to read the complicating notes. When Bianca opened the door she was surprised to see who it was and felt bad for her friend instantly. "Oh. Hello, Charles. Can I help you?"  
>Charles pretty much invited himself in as Bianca asked him this and hung his light gray coat on the coat hanger and his black flat hat.<br>"As a matter fact, you can. I am here for supper. The O'Brian's invited me." He then stopped and listened to the soft music of the piano in the background. "Whose is playing?" he asked walking into the house a little more.  
>Bianca rested her hands on her hips and said, "That would be Evelyn, but Mr. and Mrs. O'Brian are in the dining room getting things ready. So if you want to talk to-" she was cut off though not by Charles talking but instead he started walking away, following the sound of the piano. Bianca sighed out of irritancy and followed him.<p>

As Charles walking in the sight of Evelyn amazed him. At first she did not notice him and continued playing. Her brows furrowed as she tried to play the middle part of the song and then stopped; she sighed and looked over to where Charles was standing and jumped back a little her seat. Bianca showed up soon after and walked right past him picking up her book and placing it back on the book shelf. "Have you been playing for long?" Charles asked her.  
>Evelyn shrugged. "A few months," she told him truthfully.<p>

Bianca clapped her hands together to break the awkward silence between them and said, "Ok! Whose hungry? I think supper is getting set out on the table as we speak." she gestured them to follow her and left the room quickly. Evelyn was right behind her and soon Charles followed suit.

All throughout supper, Evelyn kept glancing over at Mr. O'Brian and gave him a glare, one that only he would be able to see. He did see and he knew exactly why she was doing it; he had invited Charles to supper and she was going to find out why. Charles on the other hand would ocasionally glance over at Evelyn. Bianca would see this and stare at him. When he finally noticed her uneasy stare he stopped and took a bit from his plate. During this whole time, Sybelle was completely blind to the whole thing and continued to carry on the conversation.

After Charles had some small talking with Thomas he escorted him out, thanking him that he came. Charles returned the thank you and tipped his hat to the Bianca, Sybelle and Evelyn who stood behind him. After he was gone everyone scattered. Both Sybelle and Bianca retreated to their rooms and Evelyn decided to follow Thomas to his study room.

Evelyn closed the door gently behind her and sat down in front of Mr. O'Brian's desk.  
>"Why did you do it?"<br>"Do what? Invite Charles?"  
>Evelyn sat up straighter and said, "Yes."<br>Thomas cleared his throat. "I think you should give him a second chance. He's really not that bad of a man, Evelyn." Evelyn rolled her eyes. Mr. O'Brian saw this and said to her, "Please, do not roll your eyes at me. I'd like to know why you don't enjoy Mr. Vanham's company?"  
>"Well for one thing," Evelyn started. "I have no physical attraction to him and secondly we have nothing in common, and lastly, I...," she sighed. "just forget about it."<br>"Sometimes we become attracted to those once we get to know them." he told Evelyn.  
>"That's not the point!" Evelyn said that coming out a little louder than she had expected. "Thomas...Mr. O'Brian, please don't try to force this on me anymore."<br>Thomas rested his left fist on his cheek and smiled a little. "Just give Charles one more chance. If you still refuse him, I will not ask you again, but humor me please and try." Evelyn said nothing to this and left him to do his work.

As ten neared around the corner, the girls readied themselves for the dance.  
>"So what kind of dance do you think this is?" asked Bianca putting on a more comfortable dress with long white sleeves and stockings while the base of it was a light soft yellow. Bianca looked nice in yellow that stopped a little after it reached her knees and she spun around to give the dress a try for dancing.<br>"If it is anything like the dance that Spot and I went to it will be a blast." said Evelyn tying up the last bit of her brown leather boots. She wore a similar dress to Bianca only it was all white and had a black bow to go around the waste and button on the three-quarter length sleeves.  
>"Good," said Bianca. I would love to go to an Irish dance pater. Next time Spot takes you to one you have GOT to invite me!"<br>Evelyn laughed and agreed to take her without a second thought.

Racetrack, Finn and Mush met the girls outside right in time. The five young kids traveled along the streets of Brooklyn, watching out for already drunk idiots.  
>"Were going further and further away from up-town." said Bianca.<br>"Yeah so?" said Racetrack. "Where we are goin' is down-town."  
>"The dance is down-town? What kind of dance is this?" Evelyn asked.<br>"It's a dance with different types of music: Italian, Irish, German, you name it!" Finn said. "Trust us, you will love it! Lots of people are going to be there."

As expected the place was filled with people who were already singing and dancing.  
>"Let's pick a place closer to the stage and watch the band." said Mush. The group followed him and he started to dance right away. Bianca and Evelyn didn't know what it was, but something about Newsie boys dancing was just so hot. They stood there for a few minutes just watching him move his hands and feet. Finn did his irish dance while Racetrack tried to copy him. Once the girls got more comfortable they too began to try and dance like Finn. Evelyn was a little more familiar with Irish dancing and followed along better than Bianca who always seemed to be a few steps behind.<p>

The music played on and on. There was no stop to it and it never seemed like there would be. All different kinds of musicians sat up on stage and played their home made instruments, tapping their feet to the rhythm of the music. It was crazy fun for everyone. It seemed that at moments like this everyone got along pretty well with each other, smiling, laughing and telling adult-like jokes which Evelyn and Bianca found hilarious.

As the night went on the crowd got a little smaller. Some of the older folk went home and the really young kids headed off too. In the crowd though was Spot. He had just got done finishing his first pint when he noticed Evelyn and Bianca dancing. Surprised and very happy to see them, especially Evelyn he got up from his seat and walked on over through the crowd. He patted Evelyn on the shoulder and turned her around. Her eyes grew wide as she saw him.  
>"Spot? What ya doing here?"<br>He laughed a little. "What am I doin' heah? Havin' a blast that's what? And I'se should be askin' ya that not you."  
>"Racetrack and his friends invited us along." she told him.<br>Spot looked over at Racetrack who acknowledged him with a short smile and continued to dance and sing with Finn and Mush and once in a while scooted near Bianca to show her a few moves.

"Do ya like the party so far, Eve?" Spot asked her.  
>Evelyn nodded to this. "I sure am!"<br>"How ya manage to get outa the house?"  
>Evelyn laughed a little. "Very carefully." she told him. Spot smiled to this.<br>"I'm glad to meet ya heah. Looks like I can you'se some new moves. I feel a Irish song comin' on." and surely there was an irish song coming up next. It started up with the claps of the people and beat of the small drums and the soft sound of the fiddles. Spot lifted one leg and set it down in front of the other and set it behind quickly. He did this with his other leg and repeated the process one more time. "You try." he said. Evelyn tried to copy him but failed the first time. She tried again getting the first part of it down and messed up with the second leg. Spot laughed at this and enjoyed her try-out of Irish dancing. "How 'bout ya jus' watch me for 'while eh?" Evelyn nodded and watched as he moved his feet quickly. During his dance he unbuttoned the two buttons on his shirt and slid off one suspender strap and continued dancing. There was just something about Spot Conlon dancing, moving his feet and occasionally thrusting his hips slightly with his hands stuffed in his pockets that made Evelyn want him even more. How on earth did she get so lucky?

By this time Racetrack retreated to some chairs where Finn followed him. Mush on the other hand found a new group of guys to dance and sing with leaving Bianca to join up with Spot and Evelyn. The up beat music did not last for long after that though and Bianca went to join Racetrack and Finn for a rest. As the soft Irish tunes started up Evelyn listened closely. "I've heard this before," she said aloud.  
>"It's green sleeves. You should know, you're Irish."<br>Evelyn nodded. "Of course! Duh." the two laughed.  
>Spot then quickly asked her. "Let's dance this one."<br>Evelyn raised a brow. "How do intended to dance to a slow song like this?" she asked him.  
>"Jus' like this," and he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Evelyn's cheeks got hot and it wasn't because of the crowded area.<p>

"Uhm...Spot. I'm not sure I can dance to this song."  
>"Pfft! No worries there doll face. I'll be leadin' the whole way. 'Sides, it's not every day I gets to dance with a pretty goil like you."<p>

Evelyn blushed with embarrassment and hid her face in Spot's chest. She could smell his sweat, but it was a good smelling sweat and she closed her eyes, listening to the music.

Towards the end of the song Spot asked, "Eve...I've got some important things to tell ya."  
>"Like what?" She looked up at him.<br>Spot thought for a while of what he should and finally he just said it. "Evelyn, doll face...I'd like ya to be my goil."  
>Evelyn was surprised to hear this yet at the same time she saw it coming. "You mean...like a girl friend?"<br>Spot nodded once. "Yeah."  
>Evelyn smiled big. "Sure. I'll be your girlfriend."<br>It was Spot turn to feel hot now. "Ah...That's great," he ran his fingers through her hair once and looked straight at her. "Eve...This time I'm thinkin' straight. I know what I want and it's you." he leaned in and kissed her. The warm, wet, and softness of the kiss sent shivers down both their spines. We they finally broke apart, Spot confessed, "I don' got lots of money, Eve, but I hope I can make ya happy."  
>Evelyn smiled sweetly and kissed him again. "You already do and you have no idea how relieved I am to feel this way again."<p>

Spot stopped suddenly. "Again...? What do you mean?"  
>Evelyn realized what she had said and quickly explained herself. "I haven't been this happy in a long while. I used to have very close, loving people surrounding me, I mean I still do, but so many things have happened in these past couple of months that I'm glad I met you."<br>Spot nodded. "I hope you're bein' honest wit' me, Evelyn."  
>Evelyn nodded. "Trust me. I am. You have nothing to worry about." As the last bit of the song finished, Evelyn leaned in and kissed him again.<p>

"Ah, right ya two love birdys!" Racetrack slapped the two of them on the back and started walking towards the small stage.

Spot took off his hat and slapped Racetrack with it. "Ya little shit!" he grinned.  
>Racetrack hauled himself up on to the stage along with a few other people. Bianca and Finn came up along a while later, and Mush had run off with someone else. "Racetrack, what are you doing?"<br>"Dancin'!" he called out. Racetrack held out his hand to Bianca and she grabbed it, hauling her up. "Have ya heard this song?" he asked her. Bianca shook her head. Racetrack looked a little shocked. "Jus' follow my lead then," and he began dancing slow at first, matching the rhythm of the music. He slicked his jet black hair back with his hand and then slipped his hat back on.  
>Finn, Spot and Evelyn stood at the bottom of the stage and watched them. Spot cheered them on and Finn clapped his hands while Evelyn just watched with a huge smile on her face. Bianca might have made fun of her and Spot but now she had good reason to make a little fun of her and Racetrack now. She giggled at the thought.<p>

Spot turned to Evelyn and the two burst out in laughter. He grabbed Evelyn's hands and started to spin her around fast. Evelyn's hair lashed around her face, laughing and pleading Spot to stop, but all he did was laugh. His hat then flew off and Finn ran to pick it up before getting stopped on or stolen. The music was lively and the people there made the magic spark. While Racetrack and Bianca danced on the small stage, they started to run out of breath, laughing  
>at the sudden mistakes they were now making because their feet could no longer keep up with the music. Finally the music stopped and both Bianca and Evelyn fell on their bums, tired. Spot looked down at Evelyn and smiled. She couldn't stop laughing and her sides were starting to hurt because of it. Evelyn laughed so hard that she snorted. This surprised Spot a lot for it was the first time he had ever heard a girl snort while laughing. "AHA! Lookit ya! Snortin' while laughin'!" He reached his arm out and pulled Evelyn up on her feet. Her face was red from embarrassment. Spot didn't care though and only patted down her hair that started to stick up from the dancing. Her face got redder from them. "Ya look a little flushed, Eve. Wanta get some fresh air?" He looked to the rest of his friends. "I think we'se could all use some fresh air."<p>

The cool air did them some good, but Mush was still nowhere to be seen.  
>"Where did that damn Mush go?" Spot asked.<p>

"He uh," Racetrack started. "He uh...ran off again."  
>Spot nodded once to this. "Ah. I see now." he cleared his throat.<br>"Wait!" said Bianca suddenly. "What time is it?"  
>Everyone was quiet for a moment. The streets seemed more clear than when they first came. Time must have skipped more than thought. "Must be 'round twelve." said Spot.<br>Evelyn gasped. "Really? I hope no one has woken up back at the house."  
>"You'se wants to head home now?" Spot asked her while sniffing his nose. The cold air was getting to him.<p>

All of a sudden Mush showed up with them at the front of the doors, stumbling out and laughing. "Is he drunk?" Bianca asked.  
>"The dumb idiot probably stole some shots from the drunk ones and got himself drunk." Racetrack helped his friend to his feet and slapped him playfull across the face a few times. "Hey dumbass!" he said jokingly.<br>Mush shook his head and balanced himself out. "Yeah...Poifectly fine." he belched soon after and grimaced. "Neveh drinkin' whisky again." he mummbled. Racetrack and Spot laughed at him. On the other hand, Evelyn and Bianca were a bit concerned.  
>"I think now is the best time to be headin' back."<br>"Good thinkin'." Spot agreed.

"Let's head towards my place foist. It'll be the fastest way to get the goils home." Everyone agreed to this and decided to follow Finn.

On the way there, Mush randomly started up songs, mummbling them or humming or even whistling. Compared to everyone's ears though their preferred Mush to whistle which he did the least of. Suddenly he stopped making everyone else stop. "What ya doin'?" Spot asked him.  
>Mush leaned his head to a shack a man was in. His door was open and the smoke from the fish he was frying in the pan came floating out. It smelt really good.<br>"Oh Gods." said Racetrack.  
>"What? What's he doing?" Bianca asked.<br>"Jus' watch." he told her.

Mush managed to climb his way up to the man's shack roof and pulled down his pants and planted his naked butt atop of iron chimney. The girls gasped as they watched Mush let loose. Within seconds the man jumped up from where he was standing and started cursing in Italian. Racetrack's eyes grew wide and he yelled, "Run for it!" The five of them ran for it while Mush pulled up his pants, making his way down the shack roof as he went. The mad Italian man came running after them only soon to lose him.

After running a few blocks the Italian man stopped and cursed some more, falling flat on his bum. Spot laughed and pointed. "Hahaha! Look at the fat arse! Can't get one of us even with Mush's pants half way up his white little arse!" he then stopped, realizing that he had two young ladies around him. He glanced over at Evelyn and Bianca who raised their brows and then started laughing.  
>"I don' think they care 'bout cursin', Spot." by this time Mush finally caught up with them. His face was red. "That fat Italian fish man almost got my hide!"<br>Racetrack laughed and shoved him a bit. "Ya idiot! Coulda got us in some crap! Literally!"

Finn cleared his throat after gaining some breath and said, "My house is jus' up the block from heah. I can walk the rest of the way," he then looked to Racetrack, his best friend. "You wanna stay the night. Sure my mum and dad won't mind. They like you."  
>Racetrack nodded to this. "Yeah. Betteh then staying with my grandma and hella beats paying for a lodging house."<p>

"We'll see ya some otheh time." said Finn. Him and and Racetrack waved, leaving the group.  
>"Oh! Uh... Bye Bianca!" Racetrack shouted out.<br>Bianca smiled a little and waved back. She sighed and turned to her friends. "Gettin' tired...better hurry up."

After a few more blocks, Mush said goodbye and turned his corner. Spot asked if he wanted them to walk with him but Mush thought it best to get the girls back as soon as possible. So now Spot was left with Evelyn and Bianca at his side. It was up to him to get them home safely.

On the other hand, Bianca and Evelyn enjoyed the night sky of New York. This was the first time that they had stayed out so late together in the time of New York. It was like being in there for the first time. There were not as many lights, but it still looked spectacular.

As they neared the O'Brian house they noticed that there was a dim light lite. The girls stomachs' tightened.  
>"Uh ok..." Evelyn said.<br>"What?" Spot asked.  
>"The lights...they're on."<br>Bianca cursed. "Damn..."  
>They all walked up the stairs, Bianca leading and Spot at the end. When Bianca opened the door there was Mr. O'Brian waiting for them. His wife, Sybelle was sitting in the living room on the couch sniffling her nose.<br>"Thomas! Is that...them?" Charles came walking in, his hair was unkempt and his face looked white. He turned away from Thomas and saw the three standing in the doorway. His face flushed mad red. "You..." he said looking at Spot.

Thomas stepped in front of him and looked at them all. "Where have you been?" it was a simple question yet it was so hard to answer.

"We-" Spot began.

"Silence!" Thomas shouted at him, making Spot take a step back. Mr. O'Brian looked to the girls. "Where were you?"

"Dancing." Bianca said.

Sybelle walked in this time. "Dancing? Where?"  
>"At..." Evelyn Began.<br>"At a club?" Charles finished for her. The three said nothing.  
>"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Said Sybelle. "From now on, Abigail will be walking you to and from school. You are no longer to go out on the weekends. You are to be grounded hear till the start of summer. Understood?" The girls knew that Sybelle was serious for this was the first time they had ever seen her so upset and her voice sounding so stern; the girls could only nod.<p>

Mr. O'Brian saw that Evelyn and Spot were holding hands and cleared his throat. He motioned the girls to go upstairs. It was just Spot now and he knew he was in trouble. "You..." said Charles. "You put this sweet, young and innocent girls in danger by taking them to a club? How dare you!" Thomas held up a hand to quiet him.

"It wasn't my fault! I was jus' taken' them home!"  
>Thoms shook his head. "Spot...you can be a good lad at times and otheh times...ya just don' know when to stop an' think."<br>"What he's saying, Spot Conlon is that he doesn't believe you." Charles cut in.

"This aint none of ya damn business!" Spot fired back. Sybelle walked out of the room by this time and went to her room.  
>"It is MY business, Mr. Conlon! I am Evelyn's Fiance."<br>Spot narrowed his eyes and looked to Thomas. "Ya can't be serious."  
>Mr. O'Brian nodded. "I am. After tonight, I find Charles to be a suitable husband for her."<br>"And what about Bianca?" Spot quiestioned. "You don' seem ta be poundin' down on her 'bout marriage."  
>"There has not been a man in her life that I know is interested or if she is even interested in any man at the moment."<br>Spot scoffed and shook his head. "And ya Evelyn is ready? You think Evelyn's got a man of her own she really wants?"  
>Mr. O'Brian walked up close to Spot and looked him dead in the eyes. "Oh I know she has her sights on someone and that someone is not a man. He's a boy still many ways." spot said nothing. "It's you, Spot. It's you she thinks she likes." Spot swallowed hard and Thomas went on. "You are not FIT to take care of her. Evelyn may not be my daughter but I think of her as one and as a father figure to her I do not see you fit to be her husband!"<br>The words slapped Spot right in the face. "Please...let me explain." he pleaded with Mr. O'Brian.

"I think you have done enough here, Spot." said Charles.  
>"Stop tryin' ta butt in! Why...Why is he even heah?!" he said to Thomas.<br>"That's nothing for you to be concerned about." said Thomas.

Spot was pissed. He was only walking the girls home. He took no part in bringing them to the dance. "Please let me explain myself! I was only walking them home!"  
>But Thomas shook his head. "I've heard enough. You should leave now. And I better not catch you talkin' me girls anytime soon." he practically pushed Spot out of the house and closed the door in his face. Spot stood there, humiliated and worried. He did something good for the man he worked for and his kindness was slapped in his face with harsh words. And he was worried about Evelyn. How would she handle this? How would she handle Charles? If he lays one hand on her head, Spot thought, there will be hell to pay! Finally, he stuffed he hands in his pockets and headed for home. There was nothing left for him to do and even a pint of beer was of no interest to him.<p>

Mr. O'Brian walked up the stairs to the girls room and let himself in. Evelyn and Bianca stood by each other and looked over to him. It looked like they had been talking.  
>"Evelyn," he said, "You are to forget about Spot Conlon. He may be a good worker, a good son and brother to his family...but I cannot count on him being a good husband...reliable."<br>"What do you mean?" she asked him.  
>Thomas closed his eyes for a second and shook his head. "I know that you have feelings for him." Evelyn could say nothing for this was clearly true. "You are to marry Charles Vanham."<br>Bianca gasped. "What? You can't just DO that! She's not your daughter!"  
>"And this is not your house!" he raised his voice. "I brought you both in out of kindness and this is how you repay me? All I asked was that you behave and go to school to get a good education and you are messing that all up!" he was angry now. The girls had never seen him angry and it scared them. He walked up closer to them. "I don't know who you two think you are, but I am only doing what I think is best. Both Sybelle and I want you to have good futures." he looked Evelyn. "Charles will be a great supportive and reliable husband and father."<br>"But I don't love him..." she said.  
>Thomas pushed Bianca to the side and took a strong hold on to Evelyn's shoulders. "It's not about love! It's about surviving! In this day and age you must do everything you can do! This is not just some fairy tale world you live in! You will marry Charles or so help me God, I will-" he was cut off by Bianca pulling him back with all her might.<br>"GET OUT!" she screamed. "You leave my friend alone!" Bianca had tears piling up in her eyes as she said this. Her knuckles were white because she held them tight in a fist and her face was flushed red. "You can't just expect her to yes to a man she hardly knows. Even with arranged marriages they have plans to have the two get to know one another. Besides, look at you and Sybelle. You love your wife to death, I'm sure. Just calm down..."

Thomas let out a big sighed and tried to calm himself. "You have till the summer to decide, Evelyn. What future do you want?" with that he left and closed the door behind him.

Evelyn's legs gave in and she sat on her bed, her whole body shaking. Bianca ran to her side and sat down beside her. "Are you going to be ok?" Bianca asked her. Evelyn rested her head on her friends shoulder and started to cry.  
>"This is all my fault..."<br>"Hey...don't blame yourself, Evelyn." Bianca told her. "Just let him cool down. And besides, we both agreed to go to the dance. It is my fault too ya know." She hugged her friend. "We are in this together no matter what. Ok?"  
>Evelyn picked her up and dried her tears. "I hate this...This isn't supposed to happen. We are not even supposed to be here!"<br>Bianca patted Evelyn's back. "I don't think that's true. We are her for a reason, Evelyn."  
>"And what reason is that?" she asked.<br>Bianca shrugged her shoulders. "Well...I guess we'll find out."

**The part where Mush craps in the guys fire place really did happen. Mush Myers was a dirt boy! I know this because I read the Diary of Finn Reardon, which you all should read. That book inspired part of this fanfic :) And Racetrack and Finn were both good friends all their lives (Mush too I think) There is another guy but, I cannot remember his name He was a big fellow. **


	19. Threats

Dear You. Chapter 19: Threats.

Spot held up his stack of papes and shouted out the finest headline he had come up with all day. A few by-standers stopped to buy a paper from him. He earned three cents. Spot nodded a good day to them and continued on shouting. Selling papes was something Spot never failed at. He was done early and earned tips half the time. He had done this for years before he ever started working at the Brooklyn District Union. Anyway, it was a rainy day, the snow had gone and spring was right around the corner.  
>"Over here boy!" Shouted a voice.<p>

Spot turned, ready to greet the man with a fake cheerful smile but it fell as soon as he realized who it was. "Oh." said Spot.  
>"Spot Conlon?" said Charles. He wore a tan trench coat and a hat to match it. Spot almost didn't recognize him. "I didn't recognize you from behind. You looked like a mere boy." Charles snickered at this and Spot said nothing. Charles then handed Spot a penny. "One paper please." Spot handed him his pape and received his penny. "By the way, Spot...why are you not at the union?"<br>"Taken some time off. Why you care?"  
>"I don't," he said bluntly. "Just making conversation."<br>"Yeah? Well make conversation else whereh."  
>Charles smirked. "Angry? At me? What for?"<br>"I've got papes t'sell." Spot turned and shouted out again, louder this time.  
>"You know what you did was wrong, Conlon. Taking those girls out to a party like that and so late."<br>Spot sold a pape just then and stuffed his money in his pocket. When the buyer walked away Spot turned back around and looked Charles dead in the eyes. "I didn' take those goils out. I brought em' home and dats it!"  
>"Then who took them out. Tell me if you're not lying."<br>Spot knew who took them out and he wasn't about ready to rad out his friend Racetrack. He'd die before he became a scabber. "Don' know. Caught them as they were walkin' out."  
>Charles stared at him for a few seconds and bid his goodbyes and left Spot there selling the rest of his papes on the street.<p>

Evelyn had become so absent minded since the fight that she had been forgetting the simplest of things; she had even lost weight. Bianca stopped her as they walked home from school with Abigail and touched her forehead. "You fell really hot, Eve."  
>"Do I?" Evelyn closed her eyes.<br>Bianca looked to Abigail. "What do you think?" she asked her.  
>Abigail walked over and felt Evelyn's head. "Oh, yeah. You're right. You do feel a bit warm." Abigail had been informed to walk the girls home for the remainder of the school year. It was the best way to keep them out of "trouble".<p>

Evelyn then gasped and her eyes shot open. "Oh!"  
>"What?" Bianca said.<br>"I completely forgot my bag. How STUPID of me!" She face palmed herself and ran back to the school. Bianca and Abigal waiting outside for her.

The building was quiet and only a few voices from the teachers echoed in the halls and so did Evelyn brown laced up boots that she wore every day. She turned the corner quickly and stopped abruptly when she saw Miss. Thorn crying. Her teacher immediately stopped and looked over at Evelyn from her desk. "Yes?" said mustered out.

"I...I just came to get my bag."  
>Miss. Thorn nodded and nodded to her bag. "Right there; same place where you left it." She dabbed at her tears.<p>

Evelyn walked the rest of the way in and grabbed her bag. Before she left she turned around and stood at the doorway, looking at her teacher. "Miss. Thorn..." she started.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Are you alright?"  
>"I'm fine, child. Why?"<br>Evelyn shrugged. "You were crying."  
>"Oh...Pish posh. I'll be fine, just remembering the past. I'll be fine, Miss. Conneally."<br>Evelyn nodded. "I heard you were once married."  
>Miss. Thorn looked a bit surprised and shocked. "Why...Y-yes. How did you know?"<br>"Word travels, Miss. Thorn."  
>Her teacher cleared her throat. "Yes...I was married...But he died...a very long time ago."<br>"I'm sorry." Evelyn told her.  
>Miss. Thorn nodded. "It was an accident that took him...But that was a long while ago. Go now, before I have you clean something!"<br>Evelyn smiled and nodded. "Yes, Miss. Thorn. See you tomorrow."

As the three walked on home Racetrack ran up to them with a stack of papes held under his pits. Abigail saw him approaching and stood in front of the girls. "Oh no you don't!" she said to him.  
>Racetrack got a confused look on his face. "What?"<br>"I know it was you who took these girls out. Mush Myers told me ALL about it! You are in BIG trouble. Wait until Grandma hears of this!"  
>"WHAT? Whoa! Slow down a bit would ya?"<br>Abigail sighed. "They got in trouble after you took them out that night."  
>"Really?" Racetrack had no idea and felt really bad.<br>"And what are you doing here in Brooklyn anyway? Go back to Manhattan, Thomas Higgins!"  
>Racetrack looked passed his sister and mouth a sorry to the girls and left for Manhattan.<p>

Later on that day as Evelyn sat at the piano, playing her songs, Bianca sat in a chair next to her reading a red velvet covered book. The house was filled with the smell of baking potatoes and lean meat soup.  
>"That sounds really pretty," Said Bianca still reading her book.<br>Evelyn stopped for a second to respond. "Thanks..."  
>"What's wrong? Still not feeling good?"<br>"Yeah. That and a lot of other things." she told her friend.  
>"Worried about Spot?" Bianca said quietly. Evelyn nodded. "Don't worry. Spot is a tough guy." Bianca said trying to cheer her friend up.<br>"I know...but still...I don't want everyone to think badly of him."  
>"Things will turn around, Eve. I know they will."<p>

It was night now and then rain was coming down hard. Spot had sold his papes but one. He kept that one for the Johnny closet (Another term for an outhouse). The rain bounced off his wet clothes while other clung to him, soaking him even more. His hair stuck to his face as little droplets of water fell off at the ends. Finally he made it back to his apartment where his family waited for him. He quickly walked up the stairs, ignoring his noisy neighbors. And as he opened the door to his home he saw his dear sweet mother was cooking up some potatoes. Spot smiled at her as he dug in his pocket and placed it on the counter where his mother was; he kept his tips to himself. "You sold papes t'day?" his mother said. Spot nodded. "Why on earth did'ja do that, boy?"  
>Spot shrugged. "I miss sellin' me papes."<br>His mother smiled up at him. "Sit down, Spot...Supper is almost done."  
>Spot took his seat and said, "More potatoes?"<br>His mother sighed and nodded. "Tis what we got, son." she placed all the potatoes on single plates and set them down on the table. Soon a rush of little kids came running out of the next room. It was Spot's younger siblings. He adored his family and after his father left them he became the man of the house a lot responsibilities fell on his shoulders which also meant it was time for him to grow up. A lot of people had the wrong views on Spot. Sure, to a boy on the outside he looked like someone you didn't want to mess with and to a girl he was their dream boy. He pushed them all away though and kept his mean, strong, king-like status about himself.

Spot took a bit from his potato and watched his family eat in peace and quiet.


	20. Plug Uglies, the rescuer and shillelagh

**Hi everyone! Looks like I managed to get another one out pretty fast. I miss being able to type like this. Ah well...After this week it's Christmas vacation for me. So whoo hoo! Also, some of you might have been confused as to WHY I named the last chapter 'threats'. All-in-all...with the way Charles as been talking to Spot and the way Abigale yelled at Racetrack it almost seems like threats. This whole situation is threatning for Spot and Evelyn. So that's why I called it that. Sorry. I should have been more clear. Anyway. This next chapter was FUN to write! I stayed up reeeaaally late...like 2 ish...trying to finish this thing. I wasn't going to go to bed until I finished it! And that's all there was to it lol. OH! I have blogs up now on youtube about the newsies and Spot Conlon. I haven't had any new ones lately just because I've been so busy, but now that I will have time off I can start back up again. Anywho...If you are interested in seeing the videos just go to youtub (obviously) and type in "lets talk about the newsies and spot conlon." And ONE of them is bound to show up. Anywho...Enjoy~**

Dear you chapter 20: Plug Uglies, the rescue and oh shillelagh.

_Dear Spot,_

_I sit here again, the same place I always do when writing you these silly letters: the old chestnut desk that creaks everytime I rest my hand on it and begin to write, and the same old desk that has an unusually nice smell to it. _

_Summer is here now. I can feel the warm air coming in through the window. I've hardly seen you since that night you got blamed for taking us out to that dance. I also hear that you have started to sell papers again. sometimes I wish I'd hear your voice shouting out in the city and then I would turn around and there you would be, looking just as you should: a hard worker, loyal to his friends, a loving son and brother, and most of all the handsome young man I am in love with. I love the tiny curls in your hair and the sandy blonde texcture...Sorry. I can't help myself at times. You drive me crazy, even when I think about you during the day or late at night. The curv of your lips, the way you walk and the sound of your footsteps; their all planted deep inside my mind and they won't go away. Though, I don't mind at all._

_Your eyes are a whole new conversation. That wonderful green that I remember looking into mine. I doubt you will ever see this. It's a book I plan on keeping to myself. Thoughts that I don't plan on telling anyone. I'm afraid that if you do you will not believe me and think me totally nuts, or on the other hand you will believe me and still think me totally nuts. I wish I could tell you everyting...in person at least..._

_Oh...I miss the sound of your voice. Our past conversations I remember clearly. That is the only way I can hear your voice...your laugh. I bet you've gotten taller too. I think I might have gotten shorter._

_The only time I can see you is in my dreams now...I still hope to run into you. I hope that everything with charles will blow over and we will be able to go on with our lives together and be happy finally...Sigh...My ink is almost out. Looks like I will have to cut this letter short. Good-bye, Spot. _

_P.S.  
>I love you...<em>

Evelyn set her things aside just at Bianca intered the room. Her hair was up in a neat bun but, it was quickly loosing it's neatness from the heat.  
>"Writing again?" Bianca asked.<br>Evelyn nodded. "A bit, yes. I'm running out of ink though so I will have to ask Sybelle to get more if she can."  
>"I'm sure she will," Bianca then adverted her attention towards something else and pointed outside the window. "Look! Sybelle's green house is finally finished!"<br>Evelyn got up from her seat and looked outside the window. "Did they just finish?"  
>Bianca nodded. "Looks good huh?"<br>Evelyn nodded and pushed back some of her hair. "Do you have anything to pull my hair back with. It's driving me crazy."  
>"Oh yeah, sure." Bianca rushed over to her night stand and gave Evelyn a thick, black string. "Here. Let me help you." Bianca pulled her friends hair back and tide it back for her. "Are you going to be ok, Eve?" Bianca asked her.<br>Evelyn turned around and gave Bianca a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"  
>Bianca shrugged. "Well...with everything that has happened with Spot...you just haven't been the same. And not only that but, Charles comes over more than what he should..."<br>Evelyn sighed and hung her shoulders a bit, leaning up against the wall. "Sometimes I wish I would find him...Spot...right in the middle of Brooklyn, shouting out the headlines...and as I stand looking at him he would turn and see me and we would both be staring at each other while the crowd of people rush past us..."

Bianca waited to see if Evelyn would go on and realized that she was done with her little speech. Bianca waved her hand in front of Evelyn's face. "Hello? Hellooooo?" Evelyn snapped back to reality and looked up at Bianca. "You've had some time to plan all this haven't you?" Bianca smiled a bit, trying not to laugh.  
>Evelyn blushed and playfully slapped her friend on the arm. "Shut-up! It's romantice!"<br>Bianca bursted out in fits of giggles. "Which part? The crowd or the standing?" Evelyn rolled her eyes and smiled and walked away. "Oh come on, Eve. That was funny, admit it!" Bianca grabbed Evelyn's shoulder and turned her back around. "At least hear me out on what I have to say."  
>Evelyn finally stopped trying to get away and waited for her friend to speak. "Well? What is it?"<br>Bianca cleared her thoat. "Tomorrow...Early morning..."  
>Evelyn rolled her eyes again. "You know how great I am at getting up in the morning."<p>

"Shoosh! Let me finish...If not tomorrow morning then how about in the afternoon we go and sell papers? Maybe that way you will be able to...Oh...I don't know...Hear Spot shouting out?"  
>"Are you serious?" Evelyn asked her. Bianca modded her head and all Evelyn could do was sigh. "Alright. You win. Let's go and sell papers tomorrow afternoon."<br>"Great!" Bianca seemed really excited about it. "I've wanted to know what it was like being a newsie. Besides, you never see that many newsie girls. This should be fun."

That afternoon as they were getting ready to sell papes Bianca turned around after buttoning up her shirt and looked over to her friend and smiled. "You're going to weat that?"  
>Evelyn looked herself up and down. "What's wrong with what I am wearing?" she asked.<p>

Bianca walked up to her friend and pointed at the hat she was wearing. "Newsie girls don't wear that nice of hats," she then paused and looked down at her shirt. "Or those nice of shirts." Bianca walked over to Evelyn's dresser and pulled out a more everyday-looking white longsleeved shirt. "Put this on. If you are going to play the part you must look it!" Evelyn nodded and quickly changed.

At first the two had to ask around where the distrobution center was; where they handed out the papes to the newsies. When they finally found it they rushed to get inline even though they wound up waiting for some time still to get their papes.  
>When it came close to their time to buy papes two older boys came rushing past everyone in the line. Evelyn and Bianca could hear curse words from the youngsters and even the older boys who had been waiting a very long time. "Why doesn't someone stop them?" Evelyn asked. Bianca shrugged and motioned her to move on.<br>One of the boys who cut had shaddy blonde hair that reached past his ears and an eye patch. Evelyn wondered if it was the real deal or if he was just pretending, but she was too intimidated by him to ask him.

Evelyn and Bianca started off by selling next to each other but that was a terrible idea. They decided to take the next two blocks down and sell, but no further than that. It was hard at first and Evelyn wondered just how in the hell Spot managed to do this within an hour or so. She had been standing out in the street, sweating in the heat. She had sold fifteen out of thirty and wondered if she would be able to sell the rest. Perhaps if she had to keep selling late that the evening breeze would send her some relief and it would better her chance at finding Spot. She adored Bianca for doing this. She knew that Bianca hated the heat and was only doing this because she loved Evelyn like a little sister.

Just as the eveing sky started to approach a slight cool breeze came in for the rescue. Evelyn stopped selling for a moment to enjoy the cool breeze. Since going back to an air contioned house was out of the question this breeze felt like heaven.  
>"Evelyn, are you done yet?" Bianca came up from behind. She had manged to sell all her papes.<br>"I have two left."  
>"So? Take them back to the house. I'm sure we could use it for the outhouse."<br>Evelyn slowly nodded. "I guess you're right." Bianca gave her a pat on the back and they headed for home but, something else came in their way or rather someone. Four boys who looked to be their age maybe older stood blocking their path.  
>"Can you move please?" Bianca asked but they said nothing. They then tried to move around them but again they blocked their path. "The hell is your problem?" Bianca was about loose it.<br>"Bianca stop it." Evelyn begged.  
>"You a newsie goil?" One of them asked, getting up close and into Bianca's personal space. Bianca backed away little and Evelyn took hold of her arm.<br>"So what if we are?" Evelyn said.  
>"Did my friend ask you?" Another boy snapped at her.<br>The first boy who spoke seemed to be the oldest, their leader. He wore black worn out suspenders and a brown shirt and black pants and shoes with a great big hole in one of them. The other boys wore just simple long sleeved shirts with some stans on them and brown and black pants but better shoes.  
>"I'f you're newsies," started the oldest boy. "Then I suggest you give us all your earnings in sellin' ya papes or you'se both aint gonna like it."<br>Seeing that the girls were surrounded and the remaining people on the streets didn't seem to care that these boys were interigating them that they decided to run for it.

They started off at the same pace but Bianca was pumping her feet faster and hurried Evelyn along. One of the boys managed to take hold of Bianca's arms and twisted her skin like an indian burn. Bianca cried out and let go of Evelyn's hand. Bianca pushed the boy back with all her might and then kicked him in the shin. The girls were split up then leaving one on Bianca's heils and two on Evelyn's while the one who got kicked in the shin decided to give up on the chace and sit down on the side-walk and wait for the thrubbing pain to go away.

Evelyn ran as fast as she could through the streets of Brooklyn. The bigger guys were after for God know what reason and all she knew was to get away. She had to think fast about where to go. It might have been New York, the place she grew up, but things were still very different. Some areas were blocked and some shops and signs were not even up yet. She didn't have time to stop and think which street she was on. All she could do was keep moving her feet, praying that the two guys would give up and stop chasing her.

The sky grew darker and little droplets of rain started to fall until there was a rush of them and the streets became blurry. Evelyn turned to what looked like a good way to lose them, but she only ended up finding herself in an alley. She stopped for but a second, recollecting herself and gaining back some strength. Evelyn started to run again soon after but something unexpected happened: Her legs gave in right beneath her and she fell hard on the stone ground. She didn't understand why her legs gave out. She still had SOME strength left to keep going. But why here of all places? It was like those skechy movies where the girl gets killed or raped in a dark alley and no one is there to help her. After running for what seemed like forever she could no longer take it and died by hearing the sounds of her own screams that would either slowly die down or instantly stop. Evelyn refused to meet such an end though and grabbed what was ever closest to her amoung the trash she fell next to and through it at the closest boy.

"OW! That bitch just threw a rock at me!" the younger boy held on to his right shoulder, still coming after her.  
>"Looks like we'll have to teach her a lesson then eh? Instead of jus' takin' 'er moneh let's have some fun too!" Evelyn, not giving up just fought to stand back up but couldn't it was like her feet were broken, but instead of pain...she felt...nothing. Her legs were completely numb. She picked up some trash and threw it in the boys' faces. "That's not going to help you!" One of them said. One took her by the arms and pinned her down while the other got on top of her and started to search her. He eventually ended up finding where she kept her money which was hidden in her left boot. After he found what he wanted her smirked at her and squeezed her cheeks real hard. "No one will help you little newsie goil..." he grabbed for her breasts and squeezed those real hard too. Evelyn screamed as loud as she could and was shut up after a few seconds, her mouth being held shut with the boys hand. Her screams were all but muffles now, with no hope of being heard, but all it took was that one scream and someone was there to help.<p>

The boy was picked up by one hand and flung back. The boy pinning her down soon got up to fight this rescuer. Her rescuer didn't give the boy a flying chance to get him. Instead he flung his whole arm back and gave it his all and punched the young lad, turning his fist like a screw. WHAM! The boy fell flat on his arse!  
>"Awh. Did you fall down? Here...let me help." the voice sounded familiar but the heavy rain kept her from figuring out who. PLus the dizzyness that was slowly overcoming her because off all the running. Evelyn's rescuer then walked past her and picked up the boy not much younger than he and shook him a bit only to throw him on the ground again. He then turned and faced the other boy who picked himself up and came after him with a raging fist. This didn't seem to bother the rescuer though and he dodged his swinging fist. The boy went falling over the rescuer and almost stumbled to his feet. Evelyn managed to turn around by dragging herself, trying not to get in the way. She stared up at her rescuer for a few seconds before finally realizing who it was. "SPOT!" She cried out. Spot did not turn his attention though towards her. Instead he kept his angry gaze upon the two young boys. The droplets of rain fell off at the tips of Spot's hair, his shirt was soaked and so were his pants. His shoes didn't look all that great either but, his fists were in a tight squeeze, almost shaking, white even, and something hung between his belt loop. It was wooden and looked like some kind of make shift hammer, but not quite. He took it out from the loop of his belt and held it firmly in his right fist. "Ya dare t'take advantage of a goil like dat?" his voice was deep and angry. It even scared Evelyn. His true Irish accent kicking in with a hint of that tough Brooklyn talk mixed in with it. "I'se betteh off killin' ya and talkin' a nice long shat you're foking graves...if you git one. You leave 'er 'lone you sons o' bitches!" The boys didn't know what to think.<br>"You...you're Spot Conlon..." said the oldest. He then smirked. "Oh...I've hoid stories 'bout you."

Spot ignored him and lifted up the make shift hammer. "Ya knows what this is?" he asked the boys, looking down at it. They shook their heads. "You may call it a hammer heah...but where I come from...Ireland...me homeland. We Irish folk call it a shillelagh...got beat wit it a few times by me own dad." he looked down at it some more before finally saying, "And now...I'se think I'll beat both ya arses wit it." With that said and done the three went after each other like wild animals. Spot took up his shillelagh and whacked the oldest right in the face. He went tumbling down and other stopped but not in the right time and Spot kneed him in the gut and soon whacked him on the back, knocking the hair right out of him.

Seeing that this fight was done, knowing for sure that the boys would not get back up, Spot put his shillelagh away and ran back over to Evelyn, helping her up. Evelyn thought she could stand but only fell again. The feeling in her legs had not yet returned.  
>"Whoa!" Spot caught her just in time.<br>"I'm sorry...I can't feel my legs right now I...I don't know why."  
>"That's ok. I'll just carry you."<br>"Ah. No, no. That's not..." but he didn't it anyways and took her out of the alley.

"What you'se doin' out hereh in the rain? And so far from home?"  
>"I...was selling news papers." she told him truthfully.<p>

Spot raised a brow at her. "Papes...you'se was sellin' papes?" he laughed a little.  
>"What' so funny?" Evelyn asked him.<p>

"Nothin'...How far did ya get?"  
>"How far? You mean by how many I sold?" Spot nodded. "I bought thirty and have two left over."<br>Spot smiled. "Not bad for a fresh newsie goil." he laughed. His laugh ringed in Evelyn's ear like a bell and couldn't help but smile back at him. But then their smiles dropped and they both just stared at each other. There was nothing but the sound of the rain filling the silence until Spot finally asked.

"Why were you selling papes? What made ya want to try dat out?"  
>"I was hoping to find you, honestly."<br>Spot's eyes got a little wide. "Really? Ah man...fat chance tryin' t'find me...I sell me papes real fast these days."

Evelyn laughed. "Guess I was outa luck...but in a way it all worked out."  
>"Worked out?" he asked her. "Ya nearly got...ya butt kicked!"<br>Evelyn bit her lower lip. "Let's not talk about that part...though you did look pretty damn amazing back there." Spot nodded in agreement. Just then the rain started to light up and Evelyn noticed the street she was on. "Oh no..."  
>"What?"<br>"You're taking me back home?"  
>"Yes...Thata problem?" he asked her.<p>

"It's just...after that whole time of not being able to see each other and talk you are just going to take me home?"  
>"Where else do you'se 'spect me ta take ya? Coitenly can't stay outside. We'se both end up gettin' sick."<br>"Take me to your place then." she said to him.

"What?!" Spot was shocked.  
>"I want to see your family, Spot."<p>

"You...do?"  
>"Yes!"<p>

Spot was not going to argue with her. They had nowhere else to go and he didn't really feel like getting blamed again for a good deed. So he decided to take her back to his place, which was probably swarming with his younger siblings and his mother hard at work and making something for supper.

Spot carried her to the apartment, the sounds of the neighbors echoed in the halls and on one floor it smelt like rotten milk. The smell soon passed though as they got to Spot's floor. The smell of baking potatos and fish filled the air. "Were the only Irish family in this apartment so our floor usually smells like baked potatos." He laughed a little. And as he opened the door to his little home there stood his mother cooking. She turned to greet her son with the usual smile on her face but it turned to shock when she saw him carrying Evelyn. "Goodness!" she said. "Spotty! What happened?" she then gave Evelyn a better look. "Ah...I'se remember you'se. You'se that goil I met some months ago..." Evelyn nodded.

Suddenly the splash of water sounded and the three turned their heads to see Spot's two younger brothers sitting in a tin of water playing with a small thing of soap. "Oh! Sorry, dear. Spot, take her into the next room. I'll get you'se a wet rag...she looks a little doity. Worsh her face off and she can join us for suppeh."

Spot took Evelyn into the next room and set her down on the bed. His mother came in seconds later with the wet rag and a dry one and handed it to Spot and walked out just as fast as she came in. "Your mom seems real nice." said Evelyn.

Spot nodded. "Best one I know." he smirked. He took up the rag and started to wipe off the dirt on Evelyn's face. Even after all that ran she ended up looking dirty. "So what's wrong with your legs? Can you still not feel them?" he asked her.

Evelyn looked down and moved her right foot a little. "Somewhat...not really though. I don't know what happened. They just gave out on me...That sort of thing has never happened."  
>Spot raised both brows and smirked. "Well...Miss. Conneally, you'se got one serious condition." As he continued to clean her face they sat there in silence. He was so close to her! Looking carefully over, making sure he got every speck of dirt off her pretty littl face. The last place that had dirt were her lips. It was hardly visable but Spot took the rag and slowly and smoothly wiped it away, looking intently at her lips. He then quickly re-adverted his eyes to hers and cleared his throat. He set rag the down on the floor and picked up the dry rag and carefully dried off her hair a bit. He then looked down at her feet. "Can I?" he asked her. She nodded. Spot carefully unlaced her boots and slowly slid them off setting them to the side. He did the same with the other boot. After that he took Evelyn's right foot and began to massage it. "Mayhaps this will help get some of the feelin' back in your feet and woik on up to ya legs." Spot's hands felt big and warm as he massaged her feet. It felt really nice.<p>

Evelyn moved her hand up to Spot and carresed his hair. He seemed a bit startled and stopped for a second. He looked up at her and then went back to looking at her feet and started to massage the other. Again Evelyn went to carres his hair and again he stopped but this time he grabbed her hand and held it with both his hands. "Please," he begged. "I'm tryin' t'be respectable heah...I'se don' want to loose control with you, Eve."  
>"I don't care." she told him.<br>Spot sighed. "But I do! People look at me and think that I'm some kind of loser. Some Loser of Brooklyn."  
>"Loser?" said Evelyn. "You're more like the King of Brooklyn." she told him with a smile.<p>

"Really?" he said. "You'se think me some kind of King?"  
>Evelyn nodded. "You do have that dashing smile and good looks and you did rescue me from those guys...Who were they anyway?"<br>Spot was a little taken a back by her question. As if she should already know that. Still, he decided to answer her. "Plug Uglies." he said.  
>"Plug Uglies?"<br>"Yeah...they beat up newsies and take their money...they do worse to goils. You'se damn lucky, Evelyn. Knowin' dat even one of 'em harmed you in dat way I would have...I would have...I would have killed 'em. I almost did this evenin'. They jus' made me so...pissed off! I want to be the one who...who..."  
>Evelyn smiled and slitghly blushed. She bent her face down beside his and whispered. "It's ok...I understand what you are trying to say." she told him.<br>Spot blushed. "You...You do?" Evelyn nodded. "You aren't angry?"  
>Evelyn laughed a little. "Why would I be angry?"<br>Spot shook his head. He didn't know what to say.

As Evelyn sat back up, Spot leaned in and kissed her, taking her by surprise. It was a surprising kiss but a good one. When they locked lips it was a warm sensation for the both. Spot licked her lower lip asking for entrence and Evelyn gladly gave it to him. His tongue massaged her mouth as she lightly moaned. They bothe had to keep it down so the others would not hear. They couldn't go on for long though, in fear that Spot's mother could very well walked in at any givin moment. "I want you Evelyn...I do."  
>Evelyn moaned softly as she felt Spot move his hand on to her leg and up the side of her thigh. "I want you too." She told him quietly. She could feel Spot's hot breaths deepening and with no doubt soon be getting hard all over his manhood. Suddenly he stopped...Spot pulled back and stood up. "No, Evelyn...I'm goin' t'make an honest young woman outa ya. Not gonna take ya like this or any other day till I make you honest." Soon his mother called out to them that the food was ready. The two headed out and each had half a potato and a piece of fish. Evelyn looked around at Spot's family. This was the life he lived. He worked hard all day and came home to a family just like a father, but in this case he was the big brother. People thought all wrong about Spot...Well kinda. He was still tough, ready to take on anyone, best at selling papes in Brooklyn and good at giving orders...Among other things, Spot did his best.<p>

Once the feeling in Evelyn's legs returned Spot walked her home but stopped a block away from the house. The both did not want to risk getting in trouble again. If sneaking around was the only way to see each other then so be it! Evelyn looked at Spot down the block and waved him off. He did the same and the two went their sepperate ways.

Once Evelyn got inside, Bianca ran to see if she was ok. Sybelle came next and then Thomas.  
>"Are you alright?" they asked.<br>"Bianca told us all about it." said Sybelle.  
>Evelyn nodded tiredly. "I'm alright. I managed to loose the Plug Uglies..." Bianca looked at her puzzled and Evelyn gave her a look as in she would tell her later. "I'm tired and need to sleep."<br>"What about supper? You must be hungry." said Thomas.

"Nope...Not hungry. Jus' tired." she said nothing more but headed up stairs and fell right to sleep, feeling better than she had in weeks.

**By the way a shillelagh is basicly a club or walking stick (I guess that's why they give Spot a cane in the movie...I don't know for certain though) but it is related to Ireland. I have one too. Got it from Ireland :) Well my uncles brought it back anyway.  
><strong>**Welp! Hope you liked it. See you all next chapter! ^^  
>And thank you soooo much to those who have been reviewing...you make my day :D<strong>


	21. Heart Attack

**Sorry for the looong wait. I have been having TERRIBLE writers block for the last couple of months. I know I said I would be writing a lot since I don't have homework to worry about this semester, but...shit happens Anywho...I'm finally sitting my arse down and I am going to write until I can no longer write anymore! So...Let's get this story on the road people and have an epic time away from reality :D**

Evelyn stood crouched over looking at a couple of tulips and lilies in Sybelle's Green House. Even though standing in there was hot considering it was the middle of summer she didn't mind so much. After a while the real heat from everyone's business with one another had cooled down. Instead, everyone was trying to enjoy their summer and spending time at the docks and the parks and even Coney Island (least the rich and a few of the poor who spent all year saving up to spend on day there. True story bro) Suddenly the door to the Green House swung open and Bianca came running in with a big smile on her face. "Evelyn! Racetrack and the others are all heading to the docks in Brooklyn! They want to know if we will join them in swimming." she had a look of anticipation on her face and excitement.  
>Evelyn was shocked to hear this news and couldn't help smile back at her friend. "Well...do Sybelle and Thomas know?"<br>Bianca waved her hand in the air and said, "HAH! C'mon, Evelyn. Where's your sense of adventure?"  
>"I'm just worried...You know what happened the last time we went somewhere without telling anyone?"<br>"Don't worry about that. We'll just tell them were running around with some friends from school. They don't know any kids from school. If they do I'm going to be VERY surprised."  
>Evelyn sighed and touched a flower with the tip of her index finger tip and then glanced over at Bianca. She grinned and told Bianca, "Alright...You win."<br>Bianca jumped up and clapped her hands together. "Yes! Ok! Let's go get ready."  
>"Wait!" called Evelyn. "We don't have swimsuits..."<br>Bianca turned around and a smirk spread across her face. "Oh Evelyn...Who says we need swimsuits?" she laughed and left the Green House.

The girls made it to the docks within thirty minutes, already in a sweat from running to get there in reasonable amount of time. There was Mush, Racetrack, Finn, and even a new kid they had never met before with an eye patch and of course Spot. Among the other News boys there there were a few Newsie girls, but they didn't pay much attention to one another.  
>Racetrack got up from sitting down on the dock and smiled and waved his hand in the air, greeting the girls. "Oi! Hey goilys!" he had wanted to give them both a hug but it would have been awkward. The girls greeted him back and saw that the others were getting up and joining them.<br>"Where ya swimsuits at?" Mush asked, looking them up and down.  
>The girls blushed and looked at each other. "Yeah...about that...We decided to go in this." She pointed to her dress.<br>"Wont dat be heavy ta swim in?" asked Finn, he scratched his head.  
>Bianca grinned and untied the bow on the back of her dress and then carefully slipped that off showing off her under dress and stockings which she quickly lost the stockings too and set them on a barrel. The boys were in shock and a few of them hid their faces and tried not to blush. If only the poor boys knew what the girls wore in the future. Evelyn was about to do the same but something or rather...someone stopped her. She tried to hide her face, but her eyes kept staring.<br>Getting up from out of the water and standing up on the deck stood Spot dripping wet. His shiny wet hair laid flat and clung a little bit to his face, his nickers plastered to his butt and thighs. Even though it was the same with almost every boy, Spot stood out the most to Evelyn and made her feel uncomfortable in the most...pleasant way. Evelyn felt herself getting hotter and really feel like diving into the water now.  
>Spot walked up to the group and nodded to Bianca and then looked over to Evelyn who still had her dress on. "You's gonna get outa dat pretty dress of yours?" he asked, a grin on his face. He knew what he was doing and DAMN did he do it well. Evelyn tried so hard not to look down at Spot's lower half, ignoring the bulge.<br>"I got this..." said Evelyn. She undid her dress the same as Bianca and placed her things on top of Bianca's. She stood there a little self-conscious while Bianca on the other side was proud of her body and felt confident, especially in this time area.  
>Spot eyed Evelyn for a few seconds enjoying the revealing skin of hers. Then the thought of having her jump into the cold water and her underdress sticking to her body excited him a bit and he was exceptionally glad for the cold water then.<br>"C'mon! The hells we waitin' 'round heah for?" yelled the kid with the eye patch.  
>Racetrack got a look of 'oh snap!' on his face and said, "Eh!...This is Kid Blink. He's a pretty cool guy...once you get ta know em dat is." Kid Blink gave them a smirk and a small salute and jumped into the water with the rest of the boys. First went Finn, then Race and then Mush. They all mad noises while falling to the water and their cries were silenced when the water swallowed them whole. And even after coming up from the water they cried again, splashing water into each other's faces and wrestling around with each other.<br>Everyone seemed to be getting along having a great time with one another, but Evelyn felt a terrible knot in her chest tightening slowly. She figured it was the heat or the fact that Spot was nearly naked. She shook the thought from her mind and just tried to enjoy herself. Bianca was next to jump and let out a tiny scream and popped back out and shook her head around to get her hair out from her eyes. Racetrack noticed every movement of hers and for the first time...in a long time he didn't know what to say to her. If she were just any other girl he would have already dunk her head back under and laughed while he swam away, but instead he kept staring at her and grinned a little and swam a little closer to her. "How ya likin' the cold wata?" he asked, trying to make conversation.  
>Bianca wiped at her eyes and then spoke to him. "This feels great! I'm so glad you invited us to come along."<br>Racetrack was really happy to hear this and then looked up to see that Evelyn was still standing on the dock. "I'se think dat Evelyn still hasn't come to that...invitin' moment..." Bianca glanced and then back at Racetrack. The two of them laughed.

Evelyn really debated about jumping in. She knew that once she did that was it, there was no turning back.  
>"Noivous...?" asked Spot.<br>Evelyn turned around and saw Spot standing beside her. He had dried off a bit and his sandy blonde hair wasn't so dark anymore. "Uhm...The thought of that cold water hitting me suddenly already sends chills down my spine." Evelyn told Spot.  
>Spot laughed about this and crossed his arms. He bent down a little whispered into Evelyn's ear, telling her, "No need ta get scared of a lil cold wata, Eve. Listen...if any of these guys mess with ya...I'll kick their arse...Hows dat?"<br>Now it was Evelyn's turn to laugh and once she did Spot placed his hand on her back and pushed her forward. Now he was laughing, enjoying his sweet victory of..well...whatever it was. He then stepped back a few feet and jumped off the dock with a running start.

They spent the next two hours running and jumping, running and jumping and splashing each other in the faces and dunking each other and of course showing off. A lot of the other kids had already left for home, but the original group was still there. Evelyn eventually got used to the feeling of her wet under dress on her skin and the look Spot eyeing her every once in a while. After some time though of glancing back and forth at each other it was obvious to them that they both wanted to get close to each other and feel that feeling of...skin. Spot swam closer to her, by-passing the others and soon he was just inches away from her face. "You enjoyin' ya self, Eve?" he asked her.  
>Evelyn nodded and blushed. He was so close. "Yes...I'm very glad that I came here today. It's been a blast." she swam a little closer to the dock and held on to the side while Spot followed her and raised his arm above her and looked right into her eyes.<br>Thankfully the others were far too busy to notice them and continued to go on about their business. Meanwhile Spot placed his free arm around Evelyn and brought himself closer to her. He put his head on top of hers and rubbed his nose against hers. The two smiled and laughed a little.  
>Evelyn looked up at the Spot and she wanted so badly for him to kiss her. She wanted it so much she surprised herself by pulling him in more (as if they weren't close enough already) and kissed him. Spot was a little surprised by this and liked it. He went along with it and kissed her back. Their wet lips locking and tongues touching. Such pleasure was not new to them but the touch was. They hadn't been able to spend time together like this in such a long time that this was a real 'treat'. Evelyn felt Spot bring their bodies closer, her wet glossy breasts touching his nakid chest. They stopped though before anything else was about to happen and found themselves coming back to the group and seeing what was happening around them.<br>It seemed for these two that no matter how much they wanted each other they could never go as far as heavy kissing and lots of touching. But Evelyn and Spot both knew that if the day would come they could get married and live together, eat together, see each other as much as they wanted and not have anyone try to get in the way...Also...the fact that they could have children of their own...resulting in sleeping together. The thought of them both being naked together made Evelyn feel hot again even if she was in that cold water.

Once everyone was done swimming and laying out on the dock to dry off before putting the rest of their close back on they noticed that everyone else had gone home besides them. Kid Blink ended up heading out soon after, putting his clothes back on as he went. Then it was Mush and Finn who ended up walking home together. Lastly it was just Evelyn, Bianca, Racetrack and Spot who were left on that dock. It was quiet and the noise from the city was just slightly hearable and the four laid their talking about how their summer was going and everything else that was going on in their lives. It was a chance for them to really talk without any interrupting them.  
>"What will you do once you get done with School, Race?" Bianca asked.<br>Racetrack sighed and finally confessed to her. "I hate school...A poison learns more on da streets these days den goin ta school...Least dats what I think. What about you?" He looked over at Bianca and stared back at him.  
>"Well..." she started. "I plan on finishing school. I don't have much left, ya know? I want to have a good job."<br>Racetrack was surprised yet glad to hear this. "Whacha ya plannin' on doing for woik?" all the woman he knew were either stay at home mothers or they worked in the sweat shop factories or were maids, like his older sister Abigail.  
>Bianca took a deep breath and then said, "I want to act!" Everyone looked at her now. "What?" she said. "It's totally possible! Just you all wait and see."<br>Evelyn cleared her throat. "Not that I think you can't do it...but...why?" she asked.  
>"I love making others laugh...Plus...I've always had the talent. What about you guys?"<br>Racetrack talked about owning his own gambling business and Spot wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Evelyn on the other hand kept her thoughts to herself and just told the others that she wasn't sure yet either.

Once a good amount of time had passed they realized how late it was getting and decided to head on home. Bianca and Racetrack were the first to start heading out. Spot on the other hand waited for Evelyn to get her dress back on and make herself look presentable. When Spot saw this he started walking a little ahead of her while trying to keep up with the other two.  
>As Evelyn tied her last shoe and stood up straight and started walking towards the others that knot in her chest finally burst and she felt herself losing conscious. She fell hard to her knees the pain in her chest tightened. She grabbed on to her chest and cried out in pain just once and gasped. Everyone looked back as they heard her fall. Spot was the first to get to her and catch her before she completely fell over. He held her safe in his arms and looked down at her, his eyes filled with fear and hurt. The others reached her side soon after but had no idea what to do for her. Bianca was on the edge of tears. Racetrack saw this and tried comforting her best he could without 'smothering' her.<br>"Evelyn...? EVELYN!" Spot called her name over and over again as she stared up at him, unable to say a word. She had wanted to tell him how badly it hurt and that she needed a doctor.  
>Evelyn turned her gaze away from Spot and the others and stared up at the sky, but there was someone else standing there. As she slowly fell into her pain she saw a familiar face that calmed her yet comforted her at the same time. It was Scott. It wasn't smiling, he wasn't talking, he was just standing there; a look of pain on his face and he watched her suffer. There was nothing he could do for her. Was he really even there? Evelyn looked away from Scott and back over at Spot who still had the same look in eyes. She watched he called out her name but she could not hear him and soon...she was lost in darkness...the pain swallowing her heart whole.<p>

** CLIFF HANGER! Don't you just LOVE those? I do!...But at the same time I don't. It's hard to imagine that the story is coming to an end. I don't want to say it will end too terribly soon…but it is over the half point. Sad face…Anywho! Leave me some lovely comments you awesome Spottykins! Nyahaha~ **


	22. Bianca and Racetrack (Bonus chapter)

**So...lat month, I was sick with almost everything...It was rediculous! And having to work 5 days a week was not helping. But I am better now :)  
>This here is a bonus chapter for Bianca and racetrack. Some of you wanted more story time with these two so I decided to give it to you. Yay!<br>I hope you enjoy!**

Dear you. chapter 22. Racetrack and Bianca (Bonus chapter)

A couple of days had passed since what happened with Evelyn. Bianca sat on her bed and watched as her friend brushed her hair in front of the vanity. Her face was pale and her eyes were slightly dark. Spot refused to see her because he wanted her to rest. He also didn't want to risk the chance of running into Charles. Spot was right though, Evelyn needed her rest more than anything right now and he had been checking with Bianca everyday to see how she was doing.  
>"How are you feeling today?" Bianca asked her.<p>

Evelyn set the brush down and rubbed her eyes. "Still tired, but as far as physically goes I am much better."  
>"Spot's really worried about you, ya know?"<br>Evelyn slowly nodded. "I don't doubt that." she said.

Bianca then stood up and sighed. "I'm going to go take a walk. It's way too stuffy in here, plus I need to stretch my legs. You do best to go out in the back yard and do the same." she told her. Evelyn smiled a little and nodded to this. "Plus, I wanted to go buy some chocolate. I'll bring some back for the both of us. Promise." She walked over to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You gave us a realy big scare that day Evelyn. Maybe we should tell Thomas and Sybelle."  
>Evelyn was quick to shake her head. "Don't! They already worry about us enough. Besides I'm starting to feel better. I'll be in good shape soon. I just need to watch myself more closely."<br>Bianca sighed. "Alrighty...You win. I'll be back in a few." She walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the door where she was a the busy streets of people hustling around.

She got to the chocolate store in about twenty minutes. The inside of the store smelt so sweet. She wished Evelyn could have been with her to look at all the different kinds of chocolate they were selling. After a while though she grabbed two bars dark chocolate and went up to the front to buy it. The man put it in a small pretty white paper bag that had blue lines going across the top.

As she left the store she heard a newsie shouting out the headline. She searched through her skirt pocket and found a penny. When she reached the young newsie boy she held out her money and called out to him. "Hello! I'd like a paper please." When the boy turned a smile spread across her face. "Racetrack!" she said. "I'm glad to see you. How ya been?"  
>Racetrack returned the kind smiled and said. "I'm doin' jus' fine. Hows Evelyn?" he asked.<br>Bianca thought for a moment of how she should answer that question. "She's doing better, thanks." she gave him the penny and she took her paper. "Are you almost done selling papes?"  
>Racetrack nodded. "Sure am. Why?"<br>Bianca shrugged. "Well...you want to walk me home once you're done. I'd love the company."  
>Racetrack tried to remain cool at this point. He stilled liked Bianca but all his friends told him he didn't stand a chance against a babe like Bianca. He gulped. "Yeah. Dat be great." He told her.<br>"Awesome," she said. "I'll wait over by that bench." she pointed to a nice white bench over by a couple of trees.

Once Racetrack was done he calmly walked over to Bianca who was sitting on the bench. She looked up at him and smiled and waited for a few seconds before she decided to get up. "It's nice out today." Bianca started and they headed for home.  
>"Sure is. Too bad Spot and Evelyn can't be here to enjoy it?"<br>Bianca nodded to this. "Here," she told him, getting out her chocolate bar and breaking it in half. She handed it to him and his eyes went wide.  
>"You serious?" he asked her. Bianca just smiled and nodded. "Thanks!" Racetrack took a big bite out and made the 'mmm' sound as he chewed it.<p>

It was quiet between the two for a moment as they ate their chocolate, or rather Bianca's chocolate. They continued to walk in silence enjoying each others company while munching on some good chocolate. They would ocasionally glance at one another from time to time, wanting the other to say something but none of them ever did. Finally Racetrack broke the ice. "Good chocolate." He said as he finished his last bite. Bianca looked over to him and nodded. She was still working on hers. Racetrack so wanted to talk to her, but he wasn't sure what it was that would be good to talk about without it getting boring. On the other hand Bianca felt a little funny, talking to a boy three years younger than her and having a slight attraction to him. It wasn't like her. Nonetheless she enjoyed his company and his goofy expressions and jokes. He had a good sense of humor and seemed like a pretty Laid back boy for his age.

Now it was Bianca's turn to break the ice. She built up her curage and asked Racetrack, "What do you think of me?" It just came out and she felt so embarrassed.

Racetrack looked at her really surprised, "What?" He wished he had more chocoalte to eat now.  
>"Simple question," Bianca said. "What do you think about me?"<br>Thoughts jummped around in Racetrack's head. "Uh..." He stutterted a bit. "I...Think ya...a really goily."  
>"That's it?" Bianca pressed on. Something in her wanted to know more and they were nearing the house so she didn't have much time.<br>Racetrack itched the back of his head. "Theres more..." he slowly added.  
>Bianca was hopful now. "That is...?"<br>Racetrack took a big breath. "...You're...Pretty..." he said. Bianca's eyes went wide. Racetrack saw this and began explaining himself, as if there was anymore to explain after that confession. "What I mean is...Uh...You're pretty cool! Ya fun to hang wit."  
>Bianca laughed this time. "Oh Racetrack, you have made my day!" She stopped walking and took her pointer finger and thumb, pintched Racetrack's chin and brought him in and kissed his fourhead.<p>

Completely surprised by this, Racetrack was stunned for the first time in a long time and stood there for a few seconds to ponder on this. Then he came back to the real world that had just gotten a lot better he grinned at Bianca and they started walking again. This time they found themselves on the block of Bianca's house. The precious moment had come and went and now it was almost time to say good-bye to each other. But it was not set in stone, there was something there other than just a friendly relationship.  
>They stopped; they had reached the house. Bianca thanked him and gave him a hug before going inside.<p>

As she got inside and closed the door behind her she heard heavy footsteps decending from the stairs and finally saw Spot coming down. When he reached the bottom he stopped in his tracks as he saw her standing there. They exchanged a few looks and Spot was well on his way to leave the house. Bianca shook her head and ran up stares to find Evelyn in tears, sitting in a chair next to the window, her hands resting peacefully in her lap.


	23. Caring thoughts and words

**YEAH! Another chapter! And so soon too :)  
>Sorry that it's short.<br>We are now getting close to the strike date. Whoo hoo!**

Dear you Chapter 23: caring thoughts and words

Evelyn sat in front of the vanity. Bianca had just left and she went back to looking at her reflection. The day was going by slowly, the air in the room was thick and she felt sticky. She ran her fingers through her hair a bit and thoughts began flow through her mind. She thought of Scott and why he looked so sad. What was he thinking about? Why was he so sad? And what was going on with her? She had never once had a problem with her heart. First it was her legs and now it was her heart. What was next? Evelyn did not want to think about it.

A cool breez came through the open window and she turned to look back at it. She got up and pulled the chair up to the window and sat down, the curtains flowing slightly towards her, enjoying the fresh air. She began to hum very quietly to herself and she thought of home...her real home. She thought of all her other friends, her parent's. What was going on back in her time? How was everyone doing? She closed her eyes then and tried to clear her mind.

Meanwhile, Spot walked the streets of Brooklyn. He over heard chatter of the papers rising in cost for the newsies. It pissed him off. It just wasn't fair! But tell that to the rich bastards that took all that money stuffed heir bellys every night with hot potatoes and steak! There was still talk of a strike but he had no idea when that would be. He would just stay on the sideline for now and wait for a clear answer.

Spot was on his way to see Evelyn though. He couldn't stand being away from her any longer and wanted to talk things over. He wanted straight, honest answers from her. Spot was tired of always guessing when she was right there to tell him. He turned the corner and walked a few more blocks before finally getting to the house, He walked up the stone stairs and knocked on the door. He waied only a moment before Abigal opened the door for him. She gladly let him and shut the door behind him. After that she went back to work. She didn't need to ask what he was here for, she already knew and she left him to go to her.

Spot walked up the stairs and that the door to Evelyn and Bianca's room was slightly open. He peered through the crack and saw Evelyn alone sitting next to the window, her back facing him. He opened the door quietly and shut it softly after that, hardly making a sound. All his sneaking around New York wasn't for nothing.  
>He stood there looking at Evelyn in her chair, the wind blowing her hair back and listneded her quiet humming. She was beautiful yet completely broken looking. He knew she was tired, he felt like he had made a mistake coming here, but he soon through that thought out of his head. He wanted so much to say something, but he did not want to disturb her. She looked too perfect; like a doll. Finally, Evelyn moved her head a bit and said, "Bianca?"<br>Spot walked up to her and carefully grabbed a lock of her and ran his fingers through it, setting it neatly behind her back. "No." he said.  
>Evelyn quickly turned, shocked to see that Spot was here. "Spot!" she gasped. "Why are you here?"<br>Spot knelt down beside her and brushed part of her hair back behind one of her ears. "I wanted to see you." He simply said.  
>She looked down at him with a sincer look in her eyes as she touched his face and carressed his cheek. Evelyn smiled softly said to him. "I'm happy to see you." They kissed slowly and softly.<br>When they broke away to breathe from the long kiss, Spot finally asked, "What's wrong, Eve?"  
>"What do you mean...?" She knew what was coming next and her heart started to beat fast.<br>"Everything." he said to her. "I want to know everything. I know there are things you are not telling me and you need to tell me right now." he grabbed her hand and rubbed it softly.

Evelyn sighed quietly and she closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Spot, but I can't tell you everything..."  
>"Why not?" Spot got a cross look on his face.<br>She shook her head and smiled a little. "You have nothin' to worry about, I promise you..."  
>"Evelyn..." Spot said. "Whateveh it is...you don' have to keep it from me."<br>Evelyn gave in and decided to let Spot in on a few things she wondered herself. "To be perfectly honest...I'm not sure what is wrong. But I know one thing, I know I will be alright. Whatever happens to me, to you and even Bianca, everything will be jsut fine."  
>Spot sighed in defeat. "That don' give me much of an answer. But I Promise you one thing?"<br>Evelyn cocked her dead to side and said, "And what is that?"  
>"Whateveh happens, I'm always gonna be heah for you. No mistaken that, Eve. I love you, you know this." Evelyn nodded to this, tears filling her eyes. Spot inched closer to her and rubbed his nose aganst hers. "I'll ways protect you, Eve. Even if I don' have much to offer but myself...Those damn idots betteh stay away from ya." Evelyn laughed a bit at this. "...Don't you be goin' anywhereh..." he said and kissed her again only this time he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard. He squeezed her hand and then moved his hand on to her side and grabbed on to her a little bit. Evelyn opened her mouth a little wider and felt Spot's tongue slip into her mouth. She could taste the saliva on his tongue and she moaned a bit. If it were possible the two would have each other this very moment, but that wasn't possible, least not now.<p>

Finally Spot pulled back and took hold of both her hands this time. "I mean what I say, Eve...You betteh rest and get plenty to eat...Don' want you goin out on me." He kissed her cheek and stood up. "Id stay longer, but...mam expects me back early t'day...Take care, Eve..." With that Spot left her there. There was no more to say or tell. Spot had came and said what needed to be said even if Evelyn didn't tell him everything. That day would eventually come.

Evelyn burst out in tears then. She felt terrible for only telling Spot a little of the truth that was there. There was so much to tell him but not enough time it seemed like. The tears rolled down her face and her hands laid limp on her lap. She felt weak again and wanted rest but she was sick of resting. Evelyn wanted it all to stop. It hurt so much she didn't even notice Bianca standing in the doorway looking at her.  
>How much time did they have left...?<p> 


	24. Dreams and fears, truth and lies

**Yay! Another one so soon :) be happy ^^ It has been storming a lot these past couple of days here and stormy weather really helps me write.  
>So anywho! Enjoy :) and thank you RonW312 for all your comments!<strong>

Dear you chapter 24: Dreams and Fears, truths and lies.

Evelyn was dreaming again, she knew she was and as she walked through the cold and quiet stillness of the hospital she thought to herself, _This is only a dream. I've dreamed this before. It will all be over soon._ But she was wrong, she wasn't dreaming the same dream. It only started that way. Evelyn saw the lonely gurney to her left, the papers spread across the floor, a cool wind coming from down the hall and the flickering lights above her. It gave her the chilling feeling of uncertain death, but again she was dream so how could anything harm her here? Evelyn's feet moved her forward even though he mind told her to stay. She did not go into her hospital room nor Bianca's. She ignored that factor completely and headed on. Something was calling her, pulling her in and beckoning to her.

Evelyn left the security of the flickering lights and intered total darkness, her hands close to her chest, her bare feet becoming cold and inching closer to the fear that pulled her in. She held out one hand and after a moment or so she felt something solid. She felt around and discovered that it was a door and rested her hand on top of the cold handle unable to turn it. For a moment she thought she heard the sound of laughter so she pressed her left ear to the door and listened closely. Their talking was muffled but she could tell the sound of laughter came from children and the one speaking was a young adult male.

When Evelyn had had enough she slowly opened the door and was so shocked she stopped right there in the doorway. There she saw Spot telling a story of Ireland to his younger siblings. All has smiles on their faces and all were happy. When Spot finished his story the children got up as they heard the voice of their mother calling them. As they ran to the door Evelyn was not quick enough to move out of the way, but that was not need, the children ran through her, leaving her to watch the lonely Spot Conlon get up from his chair and sigh heavily. He rubbed inbetween his eyes with his index finger and thumb. He was tired. He was breaking. The King of Brooklyn was unstable, but for what reason could that possibly be? Evelyn slowly walked over to him and looked up at him. For a small moment he looked right at her, his green eyes looking defeated and weary. _This is a path that you can take,_ said a voice.  
>"Path...?" Evelyn repeated. <em>But are you strong enough to do it?<em> Evelyn wasn't sure what to think when she heard this voice speak to her. Then she realised just who it was and felt her body go numb, even in her dream. It was Scott. This had never happened before and it worried her. _This is my dream, _she thought. _I have control over what happens here!_  
><em>Do you? <em>Asked the voice, but then she realised something. "Scott..." she breathed...

Everthing in the room started to dissapear, like a misty substance vanishing. Spot had gone away just like everything else and Evelyn watched it all happen. And just as it went another scene came into view and Evelyn stared at her parent's backs. Their heads were faced down in a bow position. She walked around them to look at them from the front and noticed that they were weeping. Why though? She turned herself around and saw a casket and she realised whoes it was. It was hers. Her eyes widdened and she began to shake, to freak out, tremble. She felt extremly cold now and wrapped her arms around herself, but it didn't seem to help. Again the voice of Scott spoke to her, _This is a path that you can take. _  
>"What do you mean?" she demanded to know. Suddenly Scott appeared before her on the other side of the casket, his face expresionless.<p>

Scott then slammed his hands on top of the casket and Evelyn found herself jolting up in bed. She breathed hard, her right hand on her chest and a tear falling down her cheek. She was quick to wipe it away and looked over to see that Bianca was still asleep. After she stopped shaking from the events that took place in her dream, Evelyn slid her legs off the side of the bed and slowly got up. Despite the dream Evelyn was feeling much better, physically anyway. Her mind was still tired though. Soon she felt a deep rumble in her tummy and grinned a little. She was hungry and hadn't eaten as much as she could have and left the room to find food in the kitchen.

No one else in the entire house was up yet except for a few maids and Thomas who had just left for work and didn't even see Evelyn coming down the stairs. She walked to the kitchen and made herself some jelly which she quickly devoured and made herself a second one and washed it all down with some milk. She looked to the window above the sink and stared at the morning light shining in. The day was still cool from the night so the temperature was perfect, but it would soon get hot. Evelyn sat herself down at the table and rested her chin on her palms. She was trying to remember everything that happened in her dream. She could remember seeing Spot, she remembered what Scott said to her, _This is a path you can take._ What did he mean by that? Other than that the memory of the dream was fadding just like the mist.

Evelyn found herself going back up stairs and got out something to write with and her journal. She took a deep breath before starting and opened the journal to a new page.

_** Dear Spot,  
>I know how worried you are about me and I am a selfless ass for keeping so much from you, but you see, I have my doubts as well. I'm not sure if you would ever believe me to be from a different time, the future. It scares me and makes me sick to think that if I tell you that you wouldn't love me anymore. I don't want that to happy. I love you too much. So perhaps keeping this from you is that best thing that I could ever possibly do for the both of us. Yesterday you came to me and pleaded with me to tell you evething, the truth...and I did tell you the truth, but not the whole truth. I'm afraid that I will die and my body in this time and the future will parish and I will be put into the ground and I will lose both lives to live. I'm afriad of leaving you, Bianca, my parents and everyone else. I've come to love everyone and I'm scared that anytime now it will be taken from me. That is the truth. So you see...I can't tell you these things. It would ruin you...ruin us...<br>Sincerly,  
>Evelyn Conneally.<strong>_

Evelyn put everything away after that and looked back to see that Bianca was finally waking up.  
>"Oh...You're up before me? You must be feeling better." she half joked.<br>Evelyn smiled. "Yeah...I do feel better."  
>Bianca rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched, getting out of bed and placing her feet on the cricking floor board. "Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked.<br>Evelyn nodded. "I went down and had some jelly toast." she then stopped and sniffed the air. "I do smell some pancakes though. I think I can handle a few pancakes in my belly."  
>Bianca giggled a little and two girls walked down together to eat breakfast.<p>

Later that day Spot was hanging out with Racetrack and Kid Blink on the Brooklyn Bridge. The sun was beating down on them and the water below them looked friendly, but it would be a death wish jumping in.  
>"So what we'se gonna do 'bout these damn papes. They's costing me a fortune...literally!" Kid Blink cursed as he said this.<br>Racetrack shook his head. "We gota do something 'bout this. We have t'get others to help us."  
>"What do you mean by that, Race?" Spot leaned up against the bridge and ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times and then placed his cap back on.<br>"Ya mean like a strike?" Kind Blink said.  
>Racetrack snapped a finger. "Yeah! Exactly."<br>"How do ya plan on gettin' everyone t'gether?" asked Kind Blink.  
>Spot cleared his throat. "I could help with that." he said. The boys turned their attention to him. "I can go to ask the Brooklyn Newsies for their help...We need a place to meet foist though." He turned to Spot. "This is your idea to get people together...where should all meet?"<br>Racetrack thought for a while and then said, "Ivoring Hall."  
>"Woiks for me." said Kid Blink. "When?"<br>"Day after tomorrow...Evening." So it was settled then...The strike was happening.

**Oh yeah! Stuffs about to get real :D**


	25. City Hall Park

**I have a valid reason as to why it took me so long to get this chapter out. I waiting and waited for the library to bring The Diary Of Finn Reardon back so that I could look up the exact words that our beloved newsies had said :) It was worth it!  
>please review, fav, follow, or whatever it is you would like to do.<br>Seeya! :D**

Dear You. Chapter 25: City Hall Park.

**Wednesday, July 19th, 1899**

It was beyond hot. So hot it mad you want to jump in a pool of ice. Evelyn and Bianca followed Racetrack's best friend, Finn Reardon to City Hall Park. All of the _Journal _newsies met there. Finn held up a paddle to quiet the crowd and to begin the meeting. Racetrack stood in front of all the newsies."All we want is fair play," he said. "It's time for Hearst and Pulitzer to play fair with us."

All the newsies whistled and cheered. Evelyn and Bianca could feel themselves getting carried away with all the excitement going. Racetrack punched his right fist in the air as he said the word "time". "It's time for those rich gents to roll back the cost for our papes!" He punched the air again. "It's time that we tell's em' that we'll pay fifty cents for a hundred papes and not one cent more!" This time Racetrack raised both his hands in the air, he shouted, "Or else it's time that we STRIKE!"

Evelyn and Bianca were taken back by Racetracks booming voice that reached out to the crowd and it especially impressed Bianca. She blushed at the fact how good he was speaking in front of a crowd like this. And all around them the rest of the Newsies picked up the chant: "STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" Finally, the chanting stopped as Finn raised his paddle again. A man by the name of Morris Cohen spoke next.  
>He cleared his throat before speaking. "We need to elect officers and plan our strike strategy." he told everyone.<p>

Bianca nominated Racetrack and everyone shouted for the approval. Then another shouted: "Finn Reardon!" and someone in the crowd shouted back, "Who?"  
>"The guy with the paddle." Racetrack and Finn won so easily it was almost silly and so did other boys: Kid Blink, Barney Peters, Crutchy Morris, Abe Newman, and Dave Simons. Kid Blink stood up from the crowd and said, "I'm sending Pulitzer and Hearst a message! Our union will give them twenty-four hours to roll back the wholesale price of their newspapers. If they refuse, we will strike!" Kid Blink then appointed a tough-looking fella as a leader. The boy stood and said, " We can do in any scab newsboy that shows his face. We'se here for our rights and we'se will die defendin' them." The newsies clapped and howleld.<p>

After that meeting adjourned. Racetrack got down from where he stood, laughing.  
>"What's so funny?" asked Finn.<br>With a big smile on his face, Racetrack said, "This was a great day."  
>"You did really well speaking." Complimented Bianca, walking ever closer to him.<br>Evelyn noticed this and held a hand up to her face as she grinned for a few seconds. "Haha! C'mon, Bianca. Let's head back. Thomas and Sybelle will want us home soon."  
>Bianca nodded to this. "Right," she then glanced back over at the boys. "See you tomorrow." she told them.<p>

**Thursday, July 20th, 1899**

It was still hot the next day and Evelyn and Bianca sipped on some lemonade while walking down the street. Their clothes stuck to their skin and their skirts felt heavier than usual. "I wonder how everything went with the boys." started Evelyn.  
>"Yeah," Bianca agreed. "...I keep trying to remember how the strike actually ends." she suddenly said.<br>Evelyn looked about herself. "Shh! No one is supposed to know. I think the heat is getting to your head." she grinned a little and took another sip from her cup.

Just then they spotted Racetrack walking with Spot. They were across the street talking. From the looks of it the conversation seemed a bit edgy. The girls ran over, calling out the boy's names. As Spot saw Evelyn running to him he thought, "Oh Gods...She actually running towards me." he snapped back to reality and looked back at racetrack who was obviously grinning at Bianca. "Have you heard any word yet?" asked Evelyn.  
>Racetrack shook his head and sighed. "I jus' got done tellin' Spot here what happened. I went to get my papes this mornin' and laid down fifty cents, askin' for a hundred papes...and you know what happens?" The girls stayed quiet. "He gave me back my money and pretty much told me to get outa here."<p>

Spot spoke up then. "We'se thinkin' theres gonna be a strike happenin' real soon. You goils better get on home before things get messy." But it was already too late. There was chanting of "STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" rolling down the street. "See what I tell's ya? Get home!" said Spot.

There were wagons loaded with newspapers for the uptown, Harlem, Brooklyn, Long Island, and Jersey City Newsies. "Stop the scabs!" Yelled Kid Blink, walking up with a bunch of other newsies following close behind him. The newsies that filled the street charged at the wagons. Evelyn and Bianca watched as the newsies over-ran the wagons, tearing the papers apart. The wagon drivers and scabbers abandond the wagons and started making a run for it, seeing that they were outnumbered. "Nobody's selling these scab sheets!" Racetrack yelled as he ran to help with the tearing and beating.  
>Spot looked to Evelyn and brushed back some of her hair behind her ear. "Go home, Eve." and kissed her on the forehead.<p>

\

Just as Bianca and Evelyn were stepping back, ready to leave and do as Spot had said, tomatoes started flying. The girls looked to see who had made the first throw and it was Mush, laughing his butt off. Just then policed whistles were shrilled through the air.  
>"Cheese it! Yelled Kid Blink. "It's the cops!"<br>All the newsies ran for it then, including those scabs. Evelyn kept watching right alongside Bianca. She would see Spot from time to time, Watching him swing a fist at a cop to protect either himself or another news boy younger than him. He whipped out his cane and bashed a police right on the knee, making him cry out in pain and fall to the ground.  
>"C'mon, Eve! We gotta go!" cried Bianca, tugging her along.<br>"Right, right!" she said and the two of them hurried back to the house.

When they got back to the house they were so tired from running they plopped their butts right on the front steps, breathing heavily.  
>"I sure hope those boys will be ok." Evelyn said.<br>Bianca snickered. "Hah! They have Racetrackl and Spot to hold them up. They'll be JUST fine." The two girls giggled. Just then a familiar voice said hello, their footsteps getting closer. The two girls looked up and felt their energy drain even more. It was Charles.  
>"What on earth are you girls doing outside on such a hot day? You should be in, taking it easy and drinking lots of water."<br>Bianca stood up and brushed off her skirt. "As a matter of fact, we were just about to do that. C'mon Evelyn."  
>Evelyn stood up soon after and pushed her hair back behind her ears. "Good to see you, Charles." she said rather plainly.<br>Charles smiled. "Yes. The same to you, Miss Evelyn." he looked to Bianca. "And Bianca; mind showing me in?" he asked.  
>"Sure." said Bianca and she walked up the rest of the steps and opened the door. Evelyn walked in first and then Bianca; Charles held the door open for Bianca and went in after her. "Would you like me to get Thomas?" she asked.<br>Charles nodded. "Yes, that would be great." he told her; as Evelyn was walking away Charles called out to her. She slowly turned, waiting. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "This is the last time I will warn you about Spot, Evelyn. He's dangerous and poor. You have no future with him...not a good one at least. I beg that you reconsider my offer for your hand." with that he walked away in the direction Bianca had gone to find Thomas. Evelyn scoffed at him and glared after he left. He didn't know a damn thing about Spot and nor was she going to leave him for a creep like Charles. Suddenly, her heart started to hurt; was it because it was possibly true...or for another reason?

**Well...Those cliff hangers!**


	26. Love me or leave me

**I have no excuse as to why it has taken me this long. Most of you probably don't even remember what's going on. For that I'm sorry. Or maybe you've completely forgotten about this story? I've been on a rampage with other stories so maybe you can understand? I'm also moving out soon and planning a trip to Minnesota in April, so I have a lot to look forward to. I also made a new Newsie video on youtube. It's a Valentines Day video. I hope you will check it out. Its called, "Lets talk about the newsies and spot conlon part six."  
>On with the story!<strong>

Dear you. Chapter 26:Love me or leave me.

Spot leaned over the Brooklyn Bridge and took off his hat, running his fingers through his hair. It was a hot Sunday and he had a splitting head ach. There was a cool wind though and it brought him some release from the abusive sun. "Oh wow. Didn't think I'd run into you here." Spot turned and saw a smiling Evelyn, but when she saw his black eye he suddenly realized what she was staring at by the shocked look on her face. "What happened?" she said, coming closer to him.  
>Spot was a bit touchy and stepped back a little but he backed into the bridge. He didn't want Evelyn to worry or touch his eye. "Ah, it's fine, Eve. Really, I'm jus' fine."<br>"Doesn't look like it." she put her hands on her hips, pouting a bit. "I couldn't find you anywhere after the strike. What happened? I mean, I read about it in the paper, but you can never really trust the paper. You're a newsie. What happened?"  
>Spot sighed and put his hat back on. "Well...we certainly made a scene. Hearst has agreed to speek with us newsies. I don't know how well he will listen to us, but a bunch of us are going tomorrow to see him You want to come?"<br>Evelyn was happy that he was asking but that didn't change the fact about his black eye. "I'd like to go, yeah. Bianca will want to also. And I'm sure Racetrack won't mind that at all." the two laughed a little about that. They both knew that Racetrack had a thing for Bianca.

Evelyn's face went back to serious and stepped even closer to Spot. "Charles keeps asking." she told him, taking hold of his suspenders and resting her head on his chest.  
>Spot put his hands on her back, huging her a bit. "What empty promises is he telling you now?"<br>Evelyn leaned away a bit and looked up at him. "The usual. Telling me he can give me a happy life and a well secured one and a good family. Truth is though, I only want you. I want to live with you someday and have a family."  
>Spot took in an even bigger sigh and brushed some of her hair back with his fingers. "I need to show you something." he told her suddenly. He took her hand before she could even say anything. He led her further into Brooklyn. They took a lot of back alleys and less busy streets and even a group of men were gambling with dices, placing money down on the ground. Soon, Evelyn had no idea where they were going but she was trusting Spot every step of the way.<p>

They walked for a good twenty minutes before Spot finally gave in and told Evelyn where they going after the fifth time of her asking. "It's not a pretty place, it's a sad place. I need to tell you the truth." He took her down on finally alley before they walked into a small open area. Patches of tall grass sprawled out about the place, but most of all it was just dirt. There were head stones, some where still intact while others laid practically crumbled. Evelyn looked to Spot, her face looking puzzled. "What...what is this?"  
>"It's exactly what it looks like." he told her. "The truth of what could beome of you." Now she was scared. Spot turned her to face him completely. "You say you want only me. You want to live a life with me and have a family, but I've been doing a lot of thinking and maybe Charles is the better choice for you." Evelyn was shocked to hear this come out of his mouth and she slapped him a little and even more surprised at what she did. Spot ignored the little slap and figured he deserved it for saking this to her. "I cannot promise you a happy future Evelyn. I can't promise you a family and I can't even promise you a propper burrial."<br>Evelyn shook her head. "You don't understand. I would rather die than be with Charles. I'd be miserable with him, you know this."  
>"Evelyn, I'm trying to show you the real life!" he was sure not to raise his voice too much.<br>"I don't care!" she told him. "Do I need a reason to love you? Do I need a reason to want to stay with you. Why can't you see that?"  
>Spot placed his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her. " I CAN see that and I DO CARE. This is why I'm telling you this. I have no doubt that you will always love me and I have no doubt that I will always love you, but I don't think you will always be happy. You may think you will but things can change so fast and not in the best of ways."<br>Evelyn bit her lower lip, trying so hard not to tell Spot what she really wanted to say. She finally burst and said the first thing that came to her mind. "You can't do this to me!" Spot was taken aback by her sudden level of voice. "You're pushing me back because you're scared and you don't want to try to make this work! You're being a damn coward!"  
>"Well I'm sorry Evelyn, but I don't think I'm right for you. No matter how much, I want you..." he was finding it difficult to speak now. She slapped him again. "Will you stop doing that?" he said, getting annoyed.<br>"Will you stop acting like a dumb ass?" she told him. "There are so many things I haven't told you yet and you already want to push me away. You think I'm not strong enough? Well tough! I am strong enough, I've been through so much crap it would even make your head spin!"

Perhaps this was a terrible way to break the ugly truth to Evelyn, but Spot had to tell her sooner or later. "You can be angry with me all you want, but I'd rather you be angry with me 'bout this than later in the future when we're getting kicked out of our home and sitting on the street with out four kids."  
>Evelyn just shook her head and looked to her feet. "Looks like that punch to the eye did more to you than give you a black eye. Take me home...it's hot. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Spot agreed and they started to walk back together. As they stepped out of the alley the group of gambling men seemed to have ended their game but by the looks of it, it didn't seem to have ended very well. They started to agru in spanish and Spot hurried Evelyn along the dirty streets of deep Brooklyn. Before long a gun shot was heard, the sound of it echoing off the buildings and people screaming. Spot shielded Evelyn with his body but he noticed her slip from underneath him and fall to her side. A sick feeling sunk into Spot's stomach as he realized what had happened. He flipped the unconscious Evelyn around, the right side of her forehead covered in blood. He ran his fingers over the blood, feeling no bullet hole. It must of grazed her. "Eve...?" he said softly at first, feeling like a damn fool now. "Eve?" He said her name louder this time. As he looked down at the one girl he truly cared about as she bled from her head slowly he picked her up bridal style and ran with her to get help. He was too shocked to cry, and too shocked to be pissed. It was as if his life was draining right along with Evelyn's.<p>

**Reviews would be lovely ^^**


	27. not your fault

Dear You. Chapter 27: Not your fault

Spot ran with Evelyn in his arms, trying to make it to the nearest hospital but that was miles away. He felt powerless and regreted taking Evelyn to this place. Spot felt like it was his fault and he was beating himself over it. He stumbled once, his legs getting tired from continuiously running. As people began to notice they tried to stop Spot and help him but he could do was keep moving forward.  
>"Please, let us help you." said a man. "Is anyone around here a doctor?"<br>Spot finally collapsed and fell to his knees, still holding Evelyn. "She's...she's bleeding. Idon' know what to do..."  
>"I'm a doctor," A tall, middle-aged man came walking up fast. He knelt down beside the two of them and swung his shoulder bag off and placed it in front of him, opening it. "Tell me what happened." he said.<br>Spot didn't feel like explaning. He wanted this man to just know. His mind so full of different thoughts. "There was a gun shot...I blocked her but...she fell..."  
>The man only nodded. "Let me see her," Spot released Evelyn a bit and her hair was starting to stick to the blood. The doctor moved her hair and took a cloth, cleaning the blood as he dabbed at it. Once he had cleaned the wound better there was a visable line where the bullet had grazed her. The doctor tapped it up with gauz and started to put the rest of his things away and finally, he spoke, "She will be fine for the most, but she needs to see a real doctor."<br>Spot gave him a puzzled look. "What...?"  
>"I'm a retired doctor...I have a tendency to carry around my old stuff." he then adverted his attention back to Evelyn. "You need to get this young girl home and have a real doctor look at her. Are you two related?" he asked.<br>Spot shook his head. "No...just friends."  
>The man who was standing by the whole time finally spoke up and cleared his throat. "I have a wagon just across the street," he pointed behind him with his thumb. "I can take you to where you need to go as long as its in Brooklyn. You live in Brooklyn." Spot nodded. "Great. I'm happy to get that girl home then."<br>Spot got back up and carried Evelyn to the Wagon where he sat in the back till they got to Evelyn's house."

Spot knew that there was going to be trouble the second he walked into that house. Everyone would be blamming him, tears would come and he would get an even bigger head ach than what he has. "Do you need my help? Want to me to go in with you?" offered the man.  
>"No...I'll be fine. Thanks." he didn't even hear the man say goodbye, he was too caught up in this mess and as he approched the door, kicking it with his foot thre times...he waited. The door opened quickly and there stood a smiling Bianca, but as soon as she realized what she was seeing her happy little smile dropped and she stepped aside. She closed the door faster than when she opened it and automatically asked.. "What happened? Is she ok?" she saw the blood splots on the gauz and an uncouscience Evelyn was even worse.<br>"Get a doctor." Spot told her, walking up to her room to place Evelyn in her bed. Sybelle came running into the room and gasped asking what in heavens name was going on. "Just get a damn doctor!" Spot yelled. Bianca and Sybelle were both flustered and Bianca went to get the nearest doctor.  
>Sybelle ran up stairs soon after and watched as Spot placed Evelyn carefully on her bed. "Spot...what have you done?" he voice was shaking.<br>Spot told her the truth. "We went on a walk to talk about...us. And things...jus' didn' go as planned. So, we left, coming back here...and then...these gamblin' fella's started up a fight. A gun went off and I went to shield Eve...but the bullet grazed her."  
>"BULLET?" Sybelle cried.<br>Spot cringed at her cry. "This...old, retired doc said she be fine...he fixed her up."  
>"I don't care..." she said. "I think you should leave. You've done enough, ." Just then they heard Thomas come home and with him was Charles. They were laughing and joking about something in the paper. Sybelle ran to the top of the stairs and called for them to come up. Without question they did ran up to the room and saw a passed out Evelyn, a flustered Sybelle and Spot who had a bit of Evelyn's blood on the collar of his shirt.<br>"What in Gods name happened?" Thomas asked. When everything was explained it looked as if Thomas about to bit Spot's skull in, but Charles, of course, stepped in, putting in his two-senses. "Now now," said Charles. "If that old Doctor said that she will be fine than she should." he then looked to Spot. "But this man...this boy, I think should have no right to ever see Evelyn ot Bianca ever again. You're a danger to the two girls and you need to stay away."  
>"Oh shut up!" yelled spot. "You understand nothing!" this took Charles a step back. "Evelyn told me today that she would rather die than be with you."<br>"That's a lie." he said harshly.  
>"Is it? Maybe you should ask her when she wakes."<br>Charles laughed. "Hah! I will."  
>Spot looked to Thomas and Sybelle. "Please, believe me when I say that I have and never will have any intentions of harming Evelyn. I love her." This time Charles really laughe but Thomas told him to shut up. "If I was as rich as you," he gestured toward Charles. "I would have already married Evelyn and she'd probably be pregnant with our fist child!"<br>"Stop that kind of talk!" cried Sybelle. "That's not appropriate!"  
>"But it's the truth!" Spot cried back. "It's so true I can hardly stand it. I've never cared about anyone so much outside my family. And you knew me at all you'd know that my family comes first. I work my arse off everyday to make sure they have food on the table every night." once he finished ranting the front door opened and foot-steps were heard going up the stairs. Bianca and a doctor were standing near the doorway.<br>"Spot..." Sybelle said calmly. "You should go now. Whatever has happened...well...we'll take care of it from here. I think it best for you to go."  
>Spot looked to the floor and then turned to look at Evelyn. He nodded and started heading out the room, Bianca and the doctor stepped aside. "Too bad you won't be her to see her wake." Charles said to Spot as he was about to walk out the door. Spot stopped and slowly turned on his heels and looked dead straight at Charles. BAM WAP! Spot punched him good in the face and Charles went falling to the floor with a loud thud. "She will never love you!" he yelled. Thomas took hold of him and forced him out of the house and locked the door. Spot stumbled down the steps and hit his head on the railing going down. He held his head, he wanted to scream, but he just sat there hunched over, holding his head. "What's wrong with me...?"<p> 


	28. Better days

Dear You. Chapter 28: Better days.

Static. Voices. That's all Evelyn could hear for the longest time. She couldn't move, speak or even twitch her eyelids. It was dark, but with a faint white glow in the middle where she strained to look. Once in a while she would be able to see dark shadowy figures crossing back and forth. "...Eve." _Who?_ "Eve?" _That's me._ "It's me." _Who is me?_ "Scott." _How is that possible? You're...dead. _"Yet I am speaking to you." _I'm tired. _"Of course you are. That's why I'm making this short." _I'm going insane. _"You have an important decision coming up." _Like what?_ "Spot..." _He doesn't want me._ "Course he does." _I take it back, I'm not tired...I'm exhausted. _"Fight for him. If you really want him you will fight. It's the only way for you to live on in this time." _Stop..._ "Wake up, Eve."

Evelyn opened her eyes, the window near her bed was opened a crack and a cool breez was coming in. The first this she saw was the stain on the ceiling from past water problems. She sighed and then took in a deep breath. Her stomach growled and she moaned. The last thing she remembered was walking down the street with Spot...She gasped. Spot. Where was he? Was he ok? It was evening and she could hear the others down stairs eating it seemed like with all the clacking on the plates. She felt her head and bandage was there; her eyes furrowed, trying to remember more of what happened that day. Was it even still the same day? She was certainly in the same attire she picked out. Evelyn finally stood up, but a bit too fast it seemed like and held her head again from the ach. She ignored it and walked down stairs into the dining room. Thomas, Sybelle and Bianca were sitting about the table enjoying some potatos, corn and fish. Was an unsual meal put together but it smelt amazing and Evelyn breathed it in.  
>Sybelle looked up from her plate for but a second and noticed Evelyn standing at the doorway. Her face looked as if she was staring at a ghost. Perhaps she might as well had been. "Good heavens, child. You're awake!" The others then lifted their head to see and smiled when they saw Evelyn. Bianca was the happiest of all and got up from her seat and ran over to her best friend, attacking her with a hug.<br>"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" she led Evelyn to the table and got her a plate of food. "I hope you're hungry."  
>Evelyn smiled. "Are you kidding me? I'm starving."<p>

They all sat there in silence for a moment and ate their food, going on for a while as if nothing had changed. Finally, Evelyn could no longer stand the silence. "What happened...really?" she asked. The others stopped eating their food and looked at Evelyn once again. "I mean...the last thing I remember is being with Spot."  
>Thomas set down his fork and spoke. "Spot...he uh. He brought you home after...after you uh...were grazed by a bullet." Evelyn touched her head again. "He said he met a retired doctor on the way back to the house. Fixed you up, he said."<br>"I need to see Spot. Tell him I'm alright and such..."  
>Thomas shook his head. "No."<br>"What?" Evelyn was a bit shocked. "Why not tell him I'm alright?"  
>"You can't see Spot anymore. He is a danger to you." Evelyn noticed that Bianca had stopped eating and just stared at her food.<br>Evelyn felt insulted. "How...how could you? Telling me what to do? Yes, you brought Bianca and I in. Fed us, clothed us. But we are not your children. We are allowed to come and go just as easily as you can kick us out. How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do. I'm tired of it! I'm tired of everyone telling what to do."  
>Thomas sighed. "Then leave."<br>Sybelle placed a hand on her chest and looked to her husband. "Thomas!" Bianca finally looked up from her plate.  
>Evelyn looked at him in disgust. "I'm suddenly not very hungry anymore." she exused herself from the table and left the room with Bianca going after her.<p>

Evelyn made her way to the sitting room where the piano wasn and looked out the window to the back yard where Sybelle's green house was. "Evelyn...?" Bianca came up behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's not right. I'm sorry."  
>Evelyn scoffed. "Doesn't matter anymore."<br>"But of course it does. You are completely right. Evelyn? Do you think that we can ever leave? I mean, truly leave?"  
>Evelyn knew what her friend meant by that and she did not have the answer for it. "I don't care anymore." she sighed.<br>"I think you should go see Spot." Bianca whispered in her ear. "I'll understand if you want to leave and be with him."  
>Evelyn finally turned and looked at her. "And leave you behind? No way."<br>Bianca shrugged and gave a half smile. "I'll be ok. Besides, I have that adorable Racetrack to keep me company." she smiled a bit more then.  
>Evelyn couldn't help but smile back then. "So you do like him...like that?"<br>Bianca gave a little nod. "You think he'll be really handsome when he grows up? Have big hands...feet? You think?"  
>Evelyn's face went red. "Bianca!"<br>"What about Spot? You know what shoe size he is...yet?" she kept going at it. Evelyn gave her a playful push and then sighed. The moment was gone and the past events were taking its place again. "Go see him, Eve, seriously. He's been worried sick about you for the last day and half."  
>Evelyn's eyes got wide. "A d-day in a half?"<br>Bianca nodded. "Spot needs to see you and...I think you should tell him."  
>"Tell him what?"<br>"The truth."  
>The truth about how and why they were really there. "Oh no. No, no, no!"<br>"I would tell him," Bianca spoke. "But it is not my place to say. You have to be the one to do it."  
>Evelyn didn't know what to say to her friend. "I need to be left alone for a while." Evelyn got passed her friend and went to the bed room.<p>

The bed room door opened up and in came a very flustered Evelyn. She walked about the room for a few seconds and then stopped, looking at her bed. She lifted up the matteres and pulled out the note book that she had been writing in for several months now to Spot. She sat at her vanity and started to write.

_Dear Spot,_  
><em>I've come far in this note book. I'm surprised that I have made it this far, really. Bianca told me to tell you the truth, but I can't yet. I just can't bring myself to do it. I don't want to wake from this nice, crazy dream yet. My head hurts a little from the when the bullet grazed me. By the way, I'm still pissed at you...If you ever read this, maybe you'll laugh at this. I'm not testing you Spot, I'm just trying to make this easier for the both of us. Someday I will tell you...but not now...Not like this. <em>  
><em>Sincerlly, Evelyn Connealy<em>  
><em>P.S. I still love you...<em>

Evelyn set the quill down and blew on the paper to dry it a but before closing it. She sat there looking at the note book, continplating if she should get rid of the note book all together and take her secret to the grave. Bianca came walking in, peaking her head in first before entering completely. She noticed the note book but didn't say anything about it. "The others...Sybelle and Thomas. They've gone to their room. I'd leave you alone a bit more, but I'm so tired."  
>Evelyn took up her note book and stood up. "That's ok. I can head down stairs." she walked out and went to back to the living area. She paced the room back and forth, holding the note book in her right hand and mumbling to herself. She stood over a small trash can thinking about if she should dump the note book. No. Someone would find it. Evelyn placed the book down and got a small fire going. She held the note book over the fire, her hands shaking a bit and the fire hot and ready to burn anything. <em>You have an important decision coming up. <em>Scott's voice popped into her head and she held the note book close to her chest and grabbed a vase, pouring the water on to the fire. A light smoke rose up and soon vanished.

The next day the weather was sparing; a cool breez left the usual hot summer a wonderful bliss of fresh air. Evelyn was feeling much better and the nice weather was certainlly helping. She had with her leath bag strapped over her shoulder and walking quickly to spot's house. She was in a hipe this day. After what happened last night, standing up against Thomas she felt like she could do anything...well almost. She walked into the appartment building, practically running up the stairs. She stopped suddenly at a door, a familiar door and listened to the voices that were inside. As she raised her hand, the excitment in her suddenly fadding, she realized what she was doing and her started to pound with nervousness. "I'll get it!" a voice yelled and opened the door. A small boy stood in the dooway looking at Evelyn with big and confused eyes. "Oh!" he said, as if remembering who she was. "Its you! Spot come quick!" Foot steps were heard, quickly making their to the door. Evelyn held her breath as she saw Spot.  
>He looked just as surprised as her. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in gently. "Come," he said and led her to his room.<p>

As he locked the door behind him he took Evelyn in his arms before she could say a word and held on her for a long while. "Uhm...It's nice to see you again, Spot." Evelyn spoke softly.  
>"Shhh..." he told her. "Just let me hold you." he said. After another minute of silence and close contact Spot had her sit donw on the bed. He looked her up and down, moving her hair away from her face and brushing his fingers against her cheek.<br>"What are you doing?" Evelyn asked.  
>"Just checking marks...seeing if you're alright."<br>"I'm alive am I not," she joked a little. "I'm ok, Spot."  
>Spot looked at her for a moment, brushing his thumb against her cheek. "I'm so sorry."<br>"For what? The other day? This?" she touched her head. "Don't worry about it." she clutched her bag. "I have something to give you."  
>"That can wait. Tell me why you're here."<br>"I needed to see you..badly. I wanted to let you know I was ok." Spot nodded. "Oh! I almost forgot," she added. "What did mister Hearst say?"  
>Spot scoffed this time and rolled his eyes. "Still a mister too proud and full of himself. He said he would "Look into it" but I don't know if I should believe that or not."<br>"It's a start, though, right?"  
>Spot nodded and smiled a little. "If ya say so. Now what did you want to give me?"<br>Evelyn clutched the strap of her bag and held her breath for a second. "I just wanted to give you...to give you...this." she stopped clutching her bag and placed her hands on Spot's face and pulled him in for a long kiss. Surprised, Spot wrapped his arms around Evelyn and pulled her in close, deepining the kiss. Evelyn shivered and moaned when she felt Spot lick her lower lip. She hadn't felt that kind of feeling in a long while. Evelyn opened her mouth and felt Spot's tongue slip inside her mouth as he pushed her back on to the bed. Her laid his weight on her, feeling her chest move up and down against him. _Fight for him. If you really want him you will fight. It is the only way for you to live on in this time..._

**Reviews would be really nice...The is, after all, coming to an end...**


	29. The Journal

**My ONLY excuse for being as late as I am (a year now?) is that I have been incredibly lazy. And also, I have continued to work on my original stories, which you can read on Bookrix. Just message me if you are interested in some of my other writing.  
><strong>**The story is close to the end and I hope I can get it done before 2015. You are all probably thinking, "YOU DANG RIGHT YOU BETTER GET IT DONE BEFORE THEN!" LOL Anywho!...Toodles! And happy reading ^^**

Dear chapter 29: The Journal

Evelyn awoke, a raging headache waking her in the early morning. The sun was just rising and she groaned. She figured that sleeping over at Spot's house would give her a good night's rest, but it was the exact opposite. She rolled over to the edge of the bed and peered down, looking at a sleeping Spot on the floor. Nothing happened last night besides a bit of kissing but, that was about as hot and heavy as it got. Evelyn blushed, remembering it. She remembered the long talk they had: they wanted to get married, but Spot was worried about being able to support her and the future that family they would have, no doubt about that. Evelyn would go home today and tell Mr. Connealy that she was leaving and would be packing her things right away. Of course, she would have to explain everything to Bianca first and make sure she would be ok. Then again Bianca would probably be totally happy for her and yell with excitement and yell, "I WANT GRANDCHILDREN!"

A bird flew by the window and sat on the edge. It bopped its beak on the window, making Spot stir in his sleep a little. Evelyn put on her boots and put her hair in bun. She figured it would be better to leave without waking him, seeing how it was so difficult to leave once he got his hands on her, holding on to for dear life it seemed like. Evelyn picked up her bag and felt her journal inside. She stopped for a moment and pulled it out, looking down at it. She sighed and turned around. She placed the journal under Spot's blanket and quickly left the house without a single sound to muster.

It was six in the morning and the streets were already buzzing with people. It was not unusual for a Sunday. The head ache began to sting in the front of Evelyn's head above her right brow. She rubbed at it, hoping that would help but it only grew worse. At least the morning breeze was fair. But as Evelyn neared the Connealy house she gulped as she saw Sybelle standing at the door. She was banging dust from one of her favorite rugs and dropped it as she saw Evelyn come into view. She quickly picked up her rug and ran inside. Evelyn took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. There would be hell to pay for sure.

As she walked inside the freshly baked bread smelling house she saw Sybelle standing by the doorway leading into the living room. "You look to be ok." she said. "I'm glad to see you."  
>Evelyn was shocked at first. "What?" she caught herself saying and then quickly said. "Oh. Um. Yeah, I'm ok, thanks." she almost expected to slammed with rude comments about being out all night but she was wrong. Completely wrong. And just then Thomas came into the room, his fingertips stained with ink from reading the paper.<br>"I suspect you were with Spot?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Evelyn nodded. "Good." Evelyn raised one brow while lowering the other. "I know I have no control over you. I took you in, you and Bianca, knowing that you two could leave at any given moment. I guess I just got caught up in the idea of having to little daughters at home. But you two are not little and you are not my daughters."  
>Evelyn wasn't sure what to say. "Oh. Well…thank you. I actually came here to tell you…everyone…that I am leaving. Spot and I want to get married. It's only naturally that I go live with him and his family."<br>"Natural?" Sybelle said in question.  
>"Married…?" Bianca's voice came from behind Evelyn at the front door.<br>Evelyn forgot that it was NOT natural in this day and age to move in with a man before marriage and Bianca on the other hand…seemed a bit too surprised by all this.  
>Bianca closed the door and leaned against it. "When were you going to tell me?"<br>Evelyn turned around to meet her friend. "We just talked about this last night." Evelyn tried to reassure her best friend. She half expected Bianca to go on a fit, but instead, she only smiled and walked Evelyn with open arms.  
>"I'm so happy for you!" she hugged her friend tight. She backed up a bit to get a good look at her friend and said, "Let's pack your things, shall we?"<p>

As the girls ran upstairs Sybelle looked to her husband, smiling. "You've changed." she told him.  
>Thomas tried to hid his smile, but failed. He sighed. "I cannot be helped. Those girls have grown on me." he held out his hand to his wife. "We still haven't had our morning tea. Let's fix that."<br>"Oh? So gentleman-like." she gladly took her husband's hand walked into the kitchen.

Spot awoke not even an hour later after Evelyn left. He figured she would have left a letter, a note saying where she was going, but he already knew and smiled a bit to himself. Things were finally starting to turn around. He would talk to Mr. Connealy about getting a raise and maybe get out of Charles's grasps. He took a seat on his bed to put on his shoes. He figured he'd meet Evelyn at the house and help her pack things…if that was what she was doing. But there was something rather uncomfortable underneath him and he pulled it out from under the sheets. In his hands he held Evelyn's journal. He looked at it for a long while, knowing that he probably shouldn't open it, but he couldn't help but think that she left it there for a reason…for him. She had said there was something she had to tell him…to give him, but he had interrupted her. His heart thumped hard as he opened to the first page. It read, "Dear You.". He flipped to the next page and in tiny letters he read aloud, "Dear, reader, this journal if for you. Read it at your own risk." he grinned a bit at the risk part. The next page was just like a normal journal entry only it was for him.

_Dear, You_

_I don't know why I write this. For some reason I think that maybe someday I will be able to tell you everything about me. I know I should just get on with it and tell you right now in one sentence but you would think me crazy and drop me like a dead fly. You may think that is a totally bizarre thought, but what you will learn in this journal is even more bizarre. But believe me when I tell you that this is all true. Bianca can back me up on this, I know, because the same thing happened to her. _

As Spot continued to read all of Evelyn's weird behaviors in the past were starting to make sense. So, whatever she was trying to get it he was sure that it wasn't too crazy…Or so he hoped. And on he read…

_Dear, You_

_ I know this must be really weird for you to read, but I have liked you from day number one. You remind me of someone I once knew. His name is Scott and he looked so much like you it's almost scary. To be honest, you almost gave me a mini heart attack. I was happy but sad at the same time, knowing that you are not him, knowing that you will never be him, it almost broke my heart. But I realize now that I have been given a second chance. I want to make things work out with you. I don't want to marry Charles. I don't want to live this life never telling you, but how can I tell you…? How can I make you trust me, and in believe me? _

Almost all of Evelyn's words were filled with worry. Whatever it was that she was trying to tell him she was serious about it and so worried about what he would think of her afterward. He was almost tempted to skip to the end just to find out, but he didn't he turned to the next page.

_Dear, You_

_ I have been having this terrible headache for some time now. I'm not sure when it started but I passed out a couple days ago because of it. I keep having weird dreams about lying on a hospital bed. I keep seeing him…I keep seeing Scott. He tells me I have to keep going and if I want to stay I have to fight and I have to make an important decision soon. It could be just a dream, but they seem so real. I'm scared. I don't want to die…_

Now Spot was really concerned. The whole time he read his heart was beating faster. He was sick with worry for Evelyn. What did she want to say so badly? And finally…his answer came sooner than expected. The journal was only written half way in when Spot reached the read. The handwriting was messy…but it was the answer he was waiting for.

_Dear, Spot_

_ This whole journal is for you, believe it or not. If you are reading this now__,__ I am no doubt already gone. I can't promise you the next time you see me will be a happy moment. I'm just going to say it…Just going to write it down now because I fear I may not be able tell you in person or even continue to write in this. I am from the future…SURPRISE! You're dating a girl who's not even born yet! You rebel, I like you. The same goes for Bianca. I grew up in New York with her and we have always gone to school together. A few years ago I met a boy named Scott. I'm sure you remember me mentioning him. He became my boyfriend but, he was shot and killed in a school shooting (You remind me of him so much. I think that is why I grew so attached to you from the first place). I got upset, really upset, and went for a drive with Bianca (You'll learn more about cars as time goes on, trust me). We ended up in the hospital because of my reckless driving. It is my entire fault. But something happened and we ended up going back in time. I know I sound like a mad person, but you can ask me anything and I'm sure I'll be able to answer. I know about the coming wars. I know about the future Presidents and so much more. I even know about the Newsie strike. I don't care if you don't believe me. The fact is I have told you. It's up to you whether you believe me or not. Just remember, I love you…_

The journal ended there and Spot flipped through the rest of it just to make sure, but there was nothing left to read. He closed the journal and quickly put on his shoes. He picked up the journal back up and ran out his front door, his head spinning and his stomach sick with worry. He ran to Evelyn as fast as he could, praying he wouldn't be too late.


End file.
